Blind Dates
by avenginggeek
Summary: It all starts with a bet made between an arrogant billionaire and a sexy Russian made too early in the morning. Mix in a few pranks on an elderly soldier, and things get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

I watched Steve from the kitchen. He was sitting at a seat beside the window, staring out it. He was alone again. Around him, Thor and Jane were making out Asgard style, as in Thor was holding his hammer and a mug of beer. Pepper was snuggled into a half asleep Tony.

"Isn't it a bit early to be drinking Thor?" I asked, amused. It was only eight in the morning.

He pulled his mouth away from Jane. "It's never too early for mead!" He shouted loudly.

I laughed and drank my entire coffee in one mouthful.

"Quiet god!" Tony grumbled from the couch.

"Have you ever woken up and not been hung over?" Pepper asked.

"I don't know. Have I?"

She rolled her eyes and walked away. Tony pushed himself to his feet and went over to the coffee machine. He stood beside me at the island and followed my eyes to the ever alone Steve.

"We should set him up with someone." I said quietly so only Tony would hear.

"Wanna bet? Fifty bucks says he'll be too hung up over the ninety year old to learn this girls name."

"Fifty? Not too confident are we Stark."

"Fine. If I win, I get to choose your outfit every morning for the next month. You win, you get to pick my outfits."

"And?"

"You get full control of Jarvis for a month."

"Interesting. Does Jarvis monitor your credit cards and bank accounts?"

"Yes."

"And when you say outfit, are you including hair and makeup?"

"Yes."

"Deal."

I discreetly shook his hand under the countertop. I filled my mug with coffee and went over to Steve.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing much."

"You should get out more."

"With all respect ma'am, the nightlife isn't really for me. Especially not the modern one."

"Don't call me madam. It makes me feel like I've already retired."

Clint, who happened to be standing nearby, burst out laughing.

Steve looked around in confusion. He clearly didn't get it.

"I don't get it."

"I didn't expect you to."

When Steve turned back around, Clint high fived me behind his back.

"Explain it please ma- Ms. Romanoff."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, do you know what prostitutes are?"

Steve shook his head.

"They're women who sell sex."

"What do you mean? How can you sell sex?"

"Men pay to have sex with them. Ok?"

I could see Clint laughing out of the corner of my eye. I suppressed a smirk.

"But what does that have to do with calling you madam?"

"Sometimes prostitutes live together in a place called a brothel. Madame's are women that are in charge of these brothels. They're the select few prostitutes that have lived to a relatively old age and not died from STD's."

"Ok. One question. What is an STD?"

"A sexually transmitted disease."

Steve nodded vaguely. It was clear he wasn't entirely comfortable with the topic of conversation. His cheeks had a faint pinkish tinge. "Well, then, um... sorry for calling you madam."

I laughed at his obvious discomfort. "So what do you say? Let me set you up."

"Well... um... I'd rather not ma'am."

"Just for that you have to let me. Come on, what's the worst that could happen?"

"You could set me up with one of these prostitutes or Madame's."

I laughed again. "You don't know me at all. I would only do that if you had really pissed me off."

He still seemed uncertain. "You did it to Tony."

"That's different. It was a birthday present for Pepper. And I didn't actually set him up, I just payed one of his former... paramores to confront him and tell him she was pregnant. And Pepper knew."

"I still don't see how that was a present for Pepper."

"It was a present because she got to laugh at Tony."

Steve sighed. "Just promise me you won't set me up with a prostitute."

"I swear on Russia."

"I thought you hated Russia?"

"It's my homeland. I only swear on it for something really serious. Ask Clint."

Steve looked around at Clint, who was doing a very bad job of hiding his laughter. Clint straightened his face instantly. "Yeah man. Russia is one thing she won't lie about. It's like god for you, except you don't hate god."

"So? What do you say? Can I set you up with someone?"

"Fine." Steve said reluctantly.

I smiled and walked away. Time to crack open some government files.

The next morning I snuck into the men's locker room by the gym. I knew Steve was in there, taking a shower.

I climbed onto the lockers near the shower stalls, camera in hand. It was steamy. Luckily the mighty captain was in the stall nearest the lockers. He was turned away from me though. I still snapped a few pictures of his ass though. After ten seconds he turned, giving me the perfect photo op. I took as many as I could before he saw me.

"Natasha!" He exclaimed loudly, hands automatically covering his crotch.

I giggled and jumped down from the lockers. He turned off the shower and jumped out, still butt naked. Laughing, I ran out. I could hear his wet feet hitting the tiles. Still laughing my ass off, I jumped through the door, knocking straight into a confused Thor.

"Lady Natasha! You are not supposed to be here!"

Forcing a straight face, I put a hand on Thor's shoulder. "You need to go in there and give Steve a big hug."

"Really?"

"Yes." I said, hiding the towel I had grabbed on my way out.

Thor went straight in to comfort his friend.

I listened outside and was barely able to contain myself.

"Captain! Tell me of your worries!"

"Thor, this really isn't a good time- No Thor! Bad Thor!" Steve desperately said.

I laughed and ran. There was about to be two very large, angry men after me.

I hid in a vent and started wondering if Steve had always been that big, or if the serum had changed more than... battle necessary body parts.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up as footsteps approached.

"Close it!" I whispered to Tony, barely containing laughter. Myself, Stark, Clint and Bruce had been observing an interesting news article.

"Alright there soldier?" Tony asked.

"I'm good." Steve replied, confused. I didn't miss the death glare he gave me.

He turned on the tv, wanting to catch the news, as usual.

The news anchor was just starting off. And of course, the very same article I had just been reading was their top story.

"Natasha." Steve said in a low, deadly voice once it was over, turning off the tv.

"Yes?" I asked innocently, forcing a straight face.

"I swear to god, if you sent those pictures of me into a news station I will..."

"I didn't send them into a news station. Oh no, it's far, far worse. I posted them everywhere on the internet."

"What?" Steve yelled, turning. He was blushing bright red.

"Yep. Facebook, twitter, instagram, pinterest, bebo, MySpace, YouTube... everywhere."

"You do realize what this means." Steve said, quickly walking over and looming over me.

"What?"

"I'm doing the same to you." Steve said. It only made him blush more.

"Oh, sweetie. There's already numerous websites dedicated to just that."

"I even own shares in one." Tony interjected.

"Exactly. You can go ahead and take pictures. I'll even pose if you want. But you'll only be helping my personal mission to give guys boners worldwide."

"Boners?" Steve asked confused.

My eyes flickered down to his crotch. A wide smile spread across my face. "Like what you have right now! Men, we should leave Steve with his... excitement. He's going to need to do something about that."

I smiled sweetly at the humiliated Steve and walked out. A guffawing group of men followed me.

"That... was... legendary!" Tony said in between laughs.

"Did he even have a boner?" Clint asked from the floor.

"Of course. Not five seconds ago we were talking about him being near me when I was naked."

"True. You know, I've been thinking about taking up photography Nat. Think you could pose for me? Be an inspiration?"

"I'm honored Tony. But I have Captain America stalkers to encourage."

"Naturally." Bruce said.

I high fived the three of them and left.

Later that day, I googled dating sites. Smiling, I created a new profile on all of them. One Captain America. Interests: Punching Hitler, sleeping for 70 years. Looking for: an uninhibited, open woman. I put up the nude pictures as a profile.

I smiled and closed it as Tony walked in.

"What have you done now?" He asked, grinning mischievously.

"You'll find out." I replied, smirking.

"So what has the dear captain done to make you so mad?"

"I'm not mad. I'm just trying to get him on a date."

"Of course. The bet. This is going to be good."

"Oh you have no-"

Just then both our phones buzzed.

"Fury? Calling for a meeting?" Tony asked.

I nodded and stood. We went down to the garage and I jumped into the back seat of a random sports car. He sat in the drivers seat and we left.

"I really need to get me one of these." I said, looking at the leather seats.

"They are pretty damn well awesome." Tony replied.

We drove to the airport and he double parked beside a quinjet.

I jumped back out and boarded the jet.

Thor, Clint and Bruce were already there.

"Lady Natasha! I have been meaning to ask why you would mislead me so much. Steve made it quite clear he did not need a hug."

"What?" Tony asked. I shushed him.

"It almost seems cruel of you to tell me to go in and hug the good captain when he is not wearing undergarments, especially when he is so modest."

Tony, Clint and Bruce burst out laughing.

"Oh. I do believe that was something the captain told me not to mention to anyone."

This only made them laugh harder.

I smiled as we started landing on the helicarrier.

A tight lipped Hill was waiting. I couldn't tell if she was pissed off or trying not to laugh. She led us into the briefing room.

A Fury that was definitely trying not to laugh was waiting with a definitely pissed off Steve.

"Has Capsicle told on us?" Tony sarcastically joked.

"Yes actually." Hill said. She was definitely trying not to laugh.

"We're legally required to investigate all complaints made against personnel. No matter how hilarious or ridiculous it is."

"So what complaint was made?" I asked innocently, leaning back on my chair.

"Captain Can't Fight His Own Battles said you posted embarrassing pictures of him all over the internet."

Tony laughed.

I smirked sweetly. "I deny such actions."

"Natasha!" Steve roared.

"What? I didn't post any... embarrassing pictures. I posted pictures that merely... show him in a new light. They're hardly embarrassing. And as the only one here with a vagina-" I looked at Hill. "That has any input here, I can quite definitely say that I amn't complaining."

Tony fell off his chair he was laughing so hard.

"They really aren't embarrassing at all. If I were Steve I would be proud."

"Proud? Why would I be proud?"

"Because your profile on eHarmony has already gotten..." I checked my phone. "Five thousand hits."

"E- what?"

"Eharmony. It's an online dating site."

"And you signed me up for it?" Steve yelled.

"Of course I did. And five thousand women want to meet you."

"That has to breaking some kind of rule!" Steve yelled at Fury.

"Not that I can tell."

"But she went into the men's changing room!"

"That was at Stark Tower. You're going to have to take that up with Tony."

Steve looked helplessly at Tony. Tony pushed himself back onto the chair and tried to stop laughing.

"I can't help you. Personally, I'm good with Natasha sneaking into the men's changing room. Professionally, I amn't professional."

"You're an asshole."

"Oh well. Pepper still loves me."

"Well, whatever this was, dismissed." Fury said. He left the room laughing.

Steve walked straight over to me.

"Why the hell did you even do it?"

"It was a joke Captain."

"I didn't find it very funny."

"Everyone else did." I gestured around. Our teammates were in various states of laughing fits. Thor was just starting to roar with laughter. Bruce was just falling off his chair. Clint was rolling on the floor. Tony was just starting to stand up.

"Let's settle this." Steve said angrily.

"And how would you suggest dear knight?"

He blushed slightly. "A fight." He said uncertainly.

"Really? And would this duel be to the death?"

Steve's brow furrowed. "Isn't that still illegal?"

"Yes."

"So obviously not to the death then."

"Are you saying you would hit a woman?" I asked, eyes wide.

"I... I didn't mean... I didn't mean that." Steve stammered nervously.

"You're on. TPE."

"TPE?"

"Time place equipment."

"Right. Tomorrow at noon, Stark gym, no weapons or anything."

"So just our bodies?"

"Now that I want to see!" Stark said.

"Yes. J- Just our bodies."

I looked up into his eyes, standing closer. My chest was pressed against his. I looked straight into his eyes for a moment. "See you then."

"Man, you're going to regret that." Tony said.

"She's tiny. She can't be that dangerous." Steve reasoned.

Tony shook his head and fell to the floor with laughter again.

"Toodles!" I said cheerfully, walking out.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at noon I entered the gym. I was wearing a clingy t-shirt and skin tight lycra short shorts.

Steve was obviously uncomfortable with my attire. He kept throwing furtive glances at my body.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Of course."

Tony, Clint, Thor, Bruce and Pepper stood on the sidelines. Tony was sitting down and literally had a bowl of popcorn.

Steve made the first move and tried punching my stomach. I grabbed his fist and sent a high kick up to his face. He instinctively grabbed my leg. I hopped and sent my knee into his crotch. He fell to the floor, me of course going with him. I landed awkwardly with my ass against the hand he was holding over his crotch. His hand instinctively turned over upon impact. It was hard to tell what was making his face redder. The fact he had his hand on my ass or just the pain. I wasted no time in jumping to my feet and grabbing both his hands.

"Do you submit?" I asked. I let my guard slip half a millimeter. He stood quickly and threw me over his head. I rolled lightly and turned back to face him.

"Do you?" He replied.

I ran forward and jumped, intending to hit him. He instead grabbed my waist as a way of defense. I flipped onto his shoulders but he grabbed my leg and pulled me down. He got me in a chokehold and I bit down very very hard. He roared in pain and dropped me. I punched his gut and kicked him to the ground. I sat on his chest, one leg holding down his, the other holding down an arm, one of my arms on his other arm and the other over his throat.

"Surrender?" I asked.

Using strength I didn't know was possible, he rolled over and reversed the positions.

"Never."

I could feel that his grip on one leg was slightly, slightly loose. In one quick movement I kneed his balls.

"Sweet jesus!" He roared. He curled up into a ball. I smiled and walked out. But at the door Steve grabbed my ankle and pulled me down to the floor. Suddenly he was on top of me, pinning both my arms. I kicked my legs up and hit his back. He fell on top of me and I was stuck. I had no chance of lifting him. Thankfully he wasn't actually unconscious. He sat up again, letting me push him off and stand again.

I acted quickly and kicked his crotch again. I punched his face and gut and grabbed both his arms. He started to struggle and I could tell he was about to overpower me. So I put all my strength into hitting his arm. I heard the unmistakable crack of his bone breaking.

"Ahh!" He roared. He fell to the ground. "I submit! I surrender!" He desperately yelled.

I smiled and stood back. I bowed for Tony and the others.

"Wow." Tony said. He was wide eyed and looked shocked. Everyone looked shocked.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"You broke his arm Tash." Clint said quietly.

"What? It was a fight!"

Rolling my eyes, I stormed over to Steve. He was still on the floor. I grabbed the arm that wasn't broken and roughly dragged him to his feet. I pulled him out of the gym.

"Natasha, I'm fine."

"No you're not." I snarled.

"Really, I'm-"

"Don't even say it."

Then he seemed to get pissed off. "Where the hell do you get off being angry with me?"

"Because I'm Russian and pissed off."

"That's not a reason. Why do you hate me so much?"

"Because I made a joke and you freaking well tattled on me to Fury!"

"That wasn't a very funny joke! And you got off scot free for it!"

"Now I'm going to get in trouble for real with Fury because you broke your freaking arm!"

"I? I broke my arm? You broke it!" Steve yelled.

"You're the idiot that challenged me to a fight!" I shouted back.

A startled scientist walked past.

"Could you two keep it down? I'm trying to work."

Steve sighed and yanked open a door behind me and pushed me inside. It was a tiny supply closet. I was suddenly aware of how close our bodies were. His crotch was pressed against mine. I could feel his warm breath on my ears.

"You posted naked pictures of me online!" He said.

"For fucks sake, it was a joke!"

"I don't think it's very funny! Why do you hate me so much?"

Even in the dark I could see a spot of hurt in his eyes. I backed up against the shelf. I didn't want to be this close to him. But it still wasn't enough. Every part of our bodies that could be touching was. I stared at him in the dark for a minute.

Then the door was thrown open by none other than Bruce.

"You guys okay? A scientist said two people were filming a new Taylor Swift breakup music video."

"Taylor Swift?" Steve asked, confused.

"Country singer. Writes a song about every romantic encounter she's ever had."

Steve nodded. I pushed past him and stormed away.


	4. Chapter 4

My phone rang just as I was about to fall asleep. It was eleven at night. I rolled out of bed and grabbed it off the bedside table.

"Hello?"

"Natasha. I need your help." It was Steve.

"Why?"

"I'm hiding in a bathroom."

"What? Why?"

"A whole load of dames are waiting outside. For me."

"What do you mean?"

"I was walking down the street and they ambushed me. They started trying to rip off my t-shirt."

"And what do you expect me to do about it?"

"Come on Natasha! Help me!"

"So the captain is scared of a bunch of girls. What age are they?"

"The youngest looks around 13. The oldest uses a zimmer frame."

"How many are there?"

"I don't know. Maybe 200?"

"And why are you calling me for help?"

"Who else? Tony would be too busy laughing to help, Thor would probably say I should be proud and that on Asgard such a thing would be celebrated, I think Hulk would like the excess of screaming a bit too much, and even if Clint wasn't laughing his ass off he'd hardly be very helpful. He hates crowds."

"So do I."

"But you can at least deal with them. Please Natasha!"

"Where are you?"

"I don't know. I was in Times Square and just started running. I wasn't really looking where I was going."

"Ok. How long have you been there?"

"Six hours."

I hung up. Locating a crowd of 200 women shouldn't be too hard. I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and left. I went straight to Times Square and saw the line. I pushed forward. It was nearly impossible and I knew I wouldn't be able to get the captain out. I reached the door after being bitten twice and scratched more times than I could count. My eardrums had popped quite some time ago. Some bitch at the front tried punching me.

"Steve! Let me in!" I yelled over the screaming.

The door opened a crack and I went in.

"You have some crazy fangirls captain." I said, smirking.

"Can you just get me out of here?" Steve snarled.

"Of course. But not with them here."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Pretend to have sex with me."

"What?" Steve yelped.

"Pretend to have sex with me."

"I - No!" He was blushing. A lot.

"How else am I supposed to get rid of them?'

"I don't know! You're a master assassin! Think of something else."

"I can't. These women are like hunters. You're their prey. A hunter will only back off if his prey is taken."

"I am not going to pretend to have sex with you!"

"Suit yourself." I turned and had my hand on the door when he grabbed it.

"Please." He said.

"It's my way or the highway."

"Fine. I'll do it your way."

"Which is?"

Steve glared at me. "I will pretend to have sex with you in a public bathroom to escape a hoard of screaming fangirls."

"Good boy." I patted him on the head and then screamed.

"Natasha? What's wrong?" He asked.

"You idiot. Moan." I hissed at him.

He did, and sounded like a whimpering dog.

I punched his gut and put my hand over his mouth. It was better.

"Oh Captain!" I screamed.

He moaned again. I gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh god! Yes! Yes!" I screamed as loudly as I could.

For effect I punched the wall behind me.

It went on for a few minutes. He occasionally added a moan to my soundtrack. Eventually I put a finger on his lips and walked over to the door. I listened for a second before throwing the door open. They were thankfully all gone.

"Come on." I said. Steve nervously stepped forward.

We used a back door and went through alleyways to get to Stark Tower.

"Well look at the two lovebirds! Bathroom at M&M world. Classy Natasha." Tony said.

"What?" Steve yelled.

"I have to admit, I'm a little surprised at you Captain Purity. Then again, after whatever the hell Banner walked in on the other day I can't say I'm that surprised. Natasha must just be into older men."

"If that were true I would have folded to your plentiful and desperate flirting a long time ago Stark."

"Ooh! I do believe you have damaged Tony's skin with an object heated to an extreme heat!" Thor said.

"Probably her own ass." Clint jokingly said.

"That still begs the question as to why you two were hooking up in a bathroom." Tony said.

"We weren't hooking up! How do you know?" Steve said, turning bright red.

Tony turned on CNN. One of the members of the mob had apparently filmed the entire thing. Steve running into the bathroom, then me turning up and going in. They had even caught the screams and moans.

"Don't they have better things to report on?" Steve said angrily.

"Of course they do. There was a major hurricane and tsunami in Italy that's flooded the Vatican, China declared war on America, and the vice president has been assassinated. But who cares about al of that if the mighty Captain America hooked up in a bathroom?"

Steve angrily stormed off. I fell onto the couch with laughter. "Has China really declared war on America?"

"Yes. They feel America is going to use us for world domination and this whole protecting Earth thing is a lie. They even accused us of staging New York."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. So did you really hook up with him?"

"Nope. He called me around an hour ago and asked for my help. Said he was trapped in a bathroom and there was a hoard of women outside demanding he take his shirt off. I went there and convinced him to pretend to have sex with me. I said there was no other way."

"There any particular reason why?" Asked Tony, amused.

"Nope. I just love messing with him. It's so easy."

"That seems rather cruel Lady Natasha." Thor said, frowning.

"Who cares?" I said indifferently, picking up the copy of Weapon Weekly that Clint had left on the coffee table.

"So what's happening with China? We going to be needed?" I asked, filling in the order form for the latest hand grenade. They were voice activated.

"I don't know. I haven't heard from Fury, but given the reasons behind this, diplomatically using us would be awful."

"Odds are there'll be a truce by the end of the week. This won't last."


	5. Chapter 5

Steve's POV

I sent my shield at another drone. It's head went flying half way across the room.

"Hey!" A voice called from the door.

I looked over to see Dr. Banner, casually leaning against the wall.

"Dr. Banner."

"How many times have I told you to call me Bruce?" He said easily.

"Around a dozen. Today. So what are you doing down here?" I asked, going over and grabbing a towel. I wiped the sweat off my face.

"Just been thinking."

"Isn't that kind of your job? To think?"

Bruce laughed. "Not exactly. There's a little more to it than that. No, I was thinking about you."

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with where this is going." I joked, walking toward the changing rooms.

Bruce laughed again. "No. I was thinking about you and Nat."

"Me and Natasha?" I said, surprised.

"How do you feel about her?"

I paused. Bruce was easy to talk to. And he wouldn't tease Steve like the others. "I don't know. It's like there's a part of me that kind of hates her, and another part that just doesn't know how it feels."

"Would this part happen to be in the lower regions?" Bruce joked.

I frowned, not understanding. Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Oh! That. Well... I- I can't exactly lie and say that part isn't included. But it's more. I just... I don't know. I'm confused."

"What do you want to do when you see her?"

I paused. "Punch her." I lied.

"No you don't. Look, I have to go."

"But wait!"

"What?"

"You- you seem to know what this thing is."

"I do. And I promise you, soon Peggy will be the last thing on your mind."

Peggy? For a split second, I forgot who Peggy was.

Bruce left and I entered the changing room filled with guilt over forgetting her.

The next day Fury called us to the helicarrier. I went with the others in a quinjet.

Fury and Hill were already waiting, silent and deadly serious.

"Men. Woman. As you probably already know, China has declared war on the US."

"Wait, what? Tony was being serious?" I said.

Fury nodded. "Just five minutes ago they attacked Honolulu. It hasn't hit any of the major news stations yet. This is footage."

Fury played a video. They all watched as a soldier descended onto a ruined street. It looked like... Me? Only it's costume was red and yellow. And the letter on his mask was a yellow C instead of my white A. It even had a yellow and red shield.

"Wow." Tony said when the soldier had finished destroying Honolulu and the video was over. "China made themselves a Captain Calculator."

Everyone but me burst out laughing. I didn't understand. Captain Calculator?

"This is a serious matter." Fury eventually said. "And there's more." He played another video. They had created a highly primitive iron man suit. It didn't seem capable of much. Only hitting things.

"Doesn't seem like much of a threat. Not like they can match my genius." Tony said arrogantly, leaning back.

"We also have reason to believe they're trying to create their own hulk. A scientist that sought asylum from the US embassy lived long enough to tell us that China was experimenting with gamma radiation."

"What?" Bruce yelled.

"So far, nobody has survived."

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Officially? Nothing. The president himself has said that we are to have no part in this. Of course, he hasn't said anything about what you do in your freetime."

"Really?" Tony asked, immediately catching on.

"I have to go right now." Fury said, standing. He left a file on the table and walked out. Hill followed.

Natasha picked up the folder and read it. "Easy." She said, throwing it to Tony.

Tony read it and then passed it to Clint. Clint passed it to Bruce who then passed it to me.

It was a picture of a dam. A part of it had been highlighted. Underneath was a summary of why bombing this dam would seriously damage China. "I don't like it."

"Why not? It's easy."

"Below the dam is a load of houses and stuff. People live there. They'll die if we do this."

"Casualties of war." Tony said dismissively.

"That doesn't mean it's okay!" I said angrily.

"It's war Captain. People die." Clint said.

"A war that could still be resolved peacefully."

"But it won't."

"You don't know that!"

"Times have changed since the Stone Age. Diplomacy is more complicated than you know."

"It can't be so complicated that we have to kill a load of innocent people."

"Do you know what the current population of Honolulu is? 0."

"That doesn't mean we have to do the same!"

"So stay here."

"You shouldn't be doing it at all!"

"Well we are." Tony stood and walked away. Clint and Thor followed immediately. Natasha hesitated for a moment and left.

"Are you sure?" Bruce quietly asked.

I folded my arms. This was wrong. Bruce sighed and left.

I picked up the file. Half a million people would die. Half a million. I was surprised at Bruce. He had always seemed to have a strong moral compass.

I threw down the file and went to the gym.

Three hours later I punched another bag across the room.

"Rogers!" Fury yelled.

"What? Pissed off I amn't going to kill half a million people?"

"We need you. It was a trap."

"What?" I yelled.

"The Chinese. They ambushed us. Your teammates are under heavy fire. We need you to help."

I ran out of the gym, pushing past Fury.


	6. Chapter 6

Natasha's POV

I ducked as another round of bullets came my way.

"Shit." I whispered. I only had five bullets left. Clint looked at me, wide eyed.

Me, Clint, Thor and Tony were ducked behind a van. It was a trap. We were surrounded.

"We should have listened to Steve. We can't get out of this." Tony had been shot in the stomach. His breathing was heavy. He could barely move.

"Not alive." I whispered.

"We were fools." Thor said. He was nursing a long, deep gash along his forehead.

"Let's leave a mark." I said. I loaded my gun and stood. I ran up and shot as many as I could. Then I killed as many as I could with my hands.

Then a pain shot through my stomach. I screamed and put my hand over the wound. I could feel the warm dampness spreading. Clint ran over to me.

"Keep fighting you idiot!" I yelled at him just as a bullet buried itself in his shoulder. He instantly fell to the ground.

"Clint!" I screamed. Energy waning, I ran over to him. I couldn't control myself as I started sobbing over his body. I couldn't tell if he was even alive.

"Natasha!" I heard a strong voice yell from above. I was too weak to look up. I closed my eyes and collapsed onto Clint's chest.

Steve's POV

I jumped out of the plane, not even bothering with a parachute. It wasn't that high. I almost immediately spotted Natasha, with her crimson hair. She was huddled over a body.

"Natasha!" I yelled midair.

She didn't look up. She seemed to fall over the body. I could see Tony and Thor struggling to fight. It seemed like they were wounded.

I threw my shield down. The ground shook with the force. It was still vibrating a few seconds later when I landed.

I ran over and grabbed my shield.

"Hulk!" I shouted at the huge green creature. It turned. "Smash there!" I pointed at the soldiers nearest Natasha and Clint. Hulk ran over and attacked.

"Tony! Thor!" I yelled. They slowly walked over. It was only when Tony came closer that I realized he wasn't even conscious. Jarvis was flying his suit.

"Jarvis. I need you to take me up with Natasha."

"Of course Captain."

I went over and easily picked up Natasha's light body.

"Thor. I need you to take Clint and fly up to the plane."

"Of course." Thor threw Clint over his shoulder. "What about Hulk?"

"Come back and retrieve him once Clint is safe."

Thor nodded. He held up his hammer and summoned some lightning.

"Is now good sir?" Jarvis asked as another load of soldiers arrived. "Perfect." I said. I tightened my grip on Natasha's limp body. I could feel her wet blood soaking through my suit. The Iron suit shot upwards. In a few minutes it was dropping me and Natasha in the plane. It sat down on the bench.

I carefully layed down Natasha beside him.

"You need to put pressure on the wound." The pilot yelled at me.

I nervously put a hand over the vague location. It was hard to tell where the original wound was. There was so much blood.

"No. You have to unzip the suit and get at her skin."

I uncomfortably unzipped it. I grew even more uncomfortable when I realized that she didn't have anything on under the suit. Literally, nothing. At least not on her torso. I was kind of scared to unzip it any more.

It was no easier finding it without the suit. Dark crimson blood flowed everywhere. I gently wiped it away and identified the entry hole. I pressed the heel of my palm down on it. More blood seeped from it. With my other hand I attempted to cover Natasha's bare chest with her suit. But it always fell away. I averted my eyes uncomfortably and held my shield over my crotch.

Thor arrived after a few minutes with a wounded and unconscious Hulk.

"The beast struggled. I had to hit him several times."

"Put pressure on Clint's wound."

Thor nodded and went over. He carefully peeled back Clint's suit. A tiny arrogant part of me was glad to see that I had better abs.

We started flying away until there was a noise from on top of the plane. It was loud, and sounded almost like somebody had jumped onto the plane.

"What was that?" I asked the pilot just as somebody hammered on the door. I went over and threw open the door. Somebody grabbed me and pulled me up. I turned to face my attacker. It was Captain China, or whatever they were calling him. I punched him and he staggered back but soon retaliated.

A difficult battle commenced. If I attacked he fought back.

But then I managed to get him in a chokehold. I wasted no time in snapping his neck. I threw his body down to the ground and climbed back into the plane.

"ETA?" I asked the pilot.

"Maybe an hour. Keep applying pressure."

I nodded and gently lifted the fold of material covering her wound. The blood was slightly sticky and starting to clot.

Natasha woke up half an hour before ETA. Her eyes flickered open.

"Clint." She whispered. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces.

"He's over there." I awkwardly said, gesturing towards Clint. Thor's hammer was resting over his wound.

She immediately sat up and then fell to the ground. Her scream of agony pierced my soul. I grabbed her arms and dragged her back onto the seat.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

"Natasha! You've been shot!" I said.

"I don't care! Just let me go! I need Clint!"

"And he needs you alive." I said.

She stopped struggling. I held her as she started sobbing.

"Come on. We need to keep pressure on your stomach." I said gently. She put her hand over the wound and when she pulled it away it was covered with blood. She almost collapsed against me. I put my arms around her, careful to keep putting pressure on the gunshot hole. She eventually drifted back into unconsciousness.

We landed on the helicarrier twenty minutes later. I picked Natasha up and ran to the infirmary.

"You don't have to do this." She whispered, her face pained.

"It's fine. Now shh." I could tell even just talking hurt her.

We reached the infirmary and I carefully laid her down on a bed. Doctors came running over.

I was pushed away from her as they ripped open her suit and started treating her. Thor arrived after only a few seconds, with Tony and Clint thrown over his shoulder.

Another doctor treated his head. I nervously stayed near Natasha as they started prepping her for surgery. They gave her a general anesthetic and an IV drip.

I left when they wheeled her into an OR. It was only when I left that I realized my hands were literally dripping with crimson blood. Shaking, I ducked into a bathroom and started desperately scrubbing. But it stayed there, dripping down against the cold metal sink. I felt cold inside. Scared.

I switched off the tap, hands still stained with Natasha's blood.


	7. Chapter 7

Natasha's POV

I opened my eyes but quickly shut them again. It was too bright. I tried opening them again, this time more slowly.

I looked up at the ceiling. I tried moving and a pain shot through my stomach.

"Natasha?" I heard a voice say beside me.

I slowly tried sitting up but it still hurt like hell. Strong hands lifted me up. I looked into the deep blue eyes.

"Steve. What happened?"

"You were ambushed. Remember?" Steve said uncertainly.

"Clint!" I said. I could have sworn I saw a flash of pain in Steve's gentle eyes. But I must have been wrong. Why would Steve even care? I tried sitting up and screamed. I threw back the sheets and pulled up the starchy white hospital gown. I gasped when I saw the ugly red mark on my stomach.

"You were shot." Steve said uncomfortably.

"I know!" I snapped at him.

I gently placed a finger over the tender flesh and winced.

"I need to see Clint." I said.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea... the doctor said you shouldn't get out of bed...

"Take me there right now." I said, narrowing my eyes at him. I tried standing and fell back against the bed. I felt weak.

Steve unwillingly helped me stand and supported me over to Clint's room.

I gasped when I saw him. Tubes were sticking out of him. His face was gaunt and pale, unshaven.

I pushed Steve away beside his bed and sobbed onto Clint's shoulder. He was still unconscious.

I barely noticed Steve until he gently pulled me away.

"A doctor's coming. You shouldn't be here."

I nodded and shakily stood. He paused for a second, straining to hear, before ducking down and gently picking me up. He started running back to my bed.

We got there several minutes before anybody showed up.

"Thank you." I said, wiping my eyes.

He caught a single wet tear with his soft thumb. "Clint will get better." There was almost a slight edge of bitterness about the words, though his voice was kind and gentle.

I put my head back against the pillow and closed my eyes. I had been awake less than an hour and yet I was exhausted.

I had to stay in the infirmary for two weeks. Steve came to visit me every day. I never understood why. None of the others came every day.

Clint didn't wake up. The doctors said he was comatose. With the help of Steve I went to see him every day. Every day that passed I only got more upset.

For whatever reason, Steve was always there for me. He was a shoulder to cry on. Constantly there, soothing me with softly spoken words.

On the day I was released he came to see me early in the morning.

"Ready to go?" He asked enthusiastically, a sparkle in his eyes.

"Of course. But Clint."

Steve nodded and picked me up. Even though I could walk properly with almost no pain, the move had become natural. Neither of us even thought about it twice.

He carefully put me down and went outside. I knew it made little difference, and he would probably hear me breathing a mile away.

"Clint! Please just wake up." I whispered. It was always like this. Me begging him to wake up. Him silently refusing.

I couldn't help the tears that fell onto my lap. Large wet drops splashing down.

"Please just wake up Clint." I said, looking down at my lap. I didn't look up for a few minutes. A part of me hoped that just maybe he might wake up. But when I eventually looked at him he was as still as ever.

Huge sobs began to rack my body. It hurt like a hundred needles piercing my heart.

Steve came in and put his arms around me quickly. I clung to him for comfort as I buried my face in his shoulder.

"It's my fault." I whispered.

"What? No it isn't." Steve instantly reassured me.

"Yes it is. If I had only dodged the bullet then he would never have turned and he would never have been shot!"

"This isn't your fault. You were ambushed. Even if it hadn't been at that moment Clint was probably going to get shot. And he could have died."

"He might as well have." I said harshly.

A look of shock came over Steve's face. "He will wake up." He said confidently.

"No he won't. The longer it is the less likely it is that he'll ever wake up. It's been two weeks Steve."

"You can't give up. You love him." I could have sworn there was a hint of pain in his voice.

I didn't deny it. "Come on. Let's go.I'm sick of this place."

He left while I changed out of the hospital gown and into the standard SHIELD uniform. It was all I had with me.

I walked out and didn't think twice about grabbing Steve's hand and pulling him out of the infirmary.

I pulled him up above and onto the waiting quinjet.

The flight to New York was only a few hours. At JFK we caught a taxi.

"Where to?" Steve asked. Stark Tower wasn't really an option. Tony was still recovering, although he was being discharged a week after me.

"My place. 151, west 57th street." I said to the driver.

"I didn't even know you had a place." Steve said.

"Nobody does." Not even Clint.

We stayed quiet for the rest of the journey.

I pulled him out when the cab slowed to a stop and ran into the elevator.

The key was still hidden in the secret panel in the wall. I unlocked my apartment and stepped in.

The walls were white. A black leather sofa was in front of a modern, metal fireplace. There was a soft red rug covering almost the entire floor. There was a small table with a glass top and two black metal chairs. Then were three doors. One leading into my bedroom, one into the kitchen, and the other into the spare bedroom.

"Can you set a fire while I go shower?" I uncertainly asked.

"Of course."

I went into my room and almost ripped off the suit. It was too tight over the still tender area on my stomach. I threw it in the bin and grabbed a towel.

I turned the water up as high as it would possibly go. Steam filled the room. I leaned against the tiles as the water washed over me and closed my eyes.

After around half an hour I turned the shower off. It wasn't fair to just leave Steve alone. I stood for a moment in front of the mirror, looking at my naked body. I was definitely going to have a scar.

I shook my head and grabbed the towel. I gently dried my body and then got dressed. I put on a cream, silk camisole, a soft cream and black striped. off the shoulder cashmere sweater, light denim short shorts, brightly patterned tights and loosely tied black combat boots.

I walked out and an absolutely incredible smell hit me. I followed it into the kitchen to see Steve cooking.

"Hey. I hope you don't mind." Steve said.

"Of course not! It smells gorgeous. What is it?" I said, jumping up onto the counter and sitting there cross legged.

"Macaroni and cheese. It's kind of the only thing I even know how to cook."

"When will it be ready?"

He checked the oven. "Now." He grabbed a cloth and took it out. I jumped down and took out some plates and forks.

We sat down and ate.

"Steve. I'm sorry." I said softly.

"For what?" Steve asked, confused.

"All of that stuff. The naked pictures. Making you pretend to have sex with me. Telling Thor to go in and hug you when I knew you were butt naked."

"It's fine. Really." Steve said, smiling.

"No it's not."

"Seriously, I don't mind. It was just an innocent prank."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

I smiled. "You know, I never did set you up on the that date."

Steve turned red. "It's fine. I don't really want to be set up anyway."

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!"

"I really amn't the type-"

"Don't be silly! I promise I will find you the perfect girl!"

He sighed. "Fine."

I smiled. "This will be amazing! I promise I will find you the perfect date."

Steve nodded uncomfortably.

After dinner I set some rom com playing. I think it was called _What's Your Number_ or something.

I looked into the warm fire. What had previously been a bright blaze was now burning slowly. Red hot logs crumbled. I could feel the heat on my body.

I closed my eyes for a moment. At least it felt like a moment. At some point I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve's POV

The next morning I slowly opened my eyes. I had a crick in my neck and after a second I realized I had fallen asleep on the couch.

I looked down and smelled something sweet, like strawberries. A mass of crimson curls were right under my nose. It took a moment for me to realize Natasha was asleep in my arms. I froze. My arms were tightly wound around her. It felt good. I could feel the heat coming off her tiny feminine form.

She moved slightly and I froze again. It would be very bad if she woke up right now. But her breathing soon became even again. Sighing, I gently picked her up and i carried her into her room. I took off her shoes and neatly put them beside the bed before carefully tucking her in. I tiptoed out and made coffee in the kitchen. It was nine in the morning.

A few hours later, she came out, fully dressed in dark skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, an emerald scarf and the same black combat boots. "Hey." She said, walking over and pouring herself coffee.

"Good morning. Or should I say, afternoon." I teased lightly.

"Give me a break. I've never been a morning person."

"Isn't that kind of a crucial part of your job?"

"Which is why you should never wake up in bed next to me." She said, smiling.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, confused.

"I don't really think until I've had several gallons of coffee. So over the years I've perfected the habit of killing whoever is in bed with me when I wake up."

I gulped and wondered if the same applied to couches and how close I had come to death that morning.

"Sorry, but I kind of have plans with Bruce today." I said awkwardly.

"Okay. Go." Natasha said, smiling.

I nodded and left. I took a cab to the cafe Bruce had mentioned.

"Hey." Bruce said when he saw me, waving. He was seated at a table outside. I joined him and ordered a coffee.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Bruce asked casually.

"Remember that talk? Before the mission in China?"

"Yes." Bruce said, smirking.

"Well... I think the part of me that hates her has pretty much completely gone to be replaced with the part that I don't know what it is."

"So?"

"What's your diagnosis doc?"

"You're in love." Bruce stated outright, sipping his own coffee.

"What? No I amn't!" I instantly denied.

"Yes you are."

"No I amn't."

"Yes you are."

"No I amn't."

"Captain, I'm right. Otherwise you wouldn't be here. Think about when you landed in China. What was your first instinct? Help the guy with much more severe injuries? Attack the enemy? No. Your first instinct was to run straight to her."

"She was wounded!" I said defensively.

"Yes but there were much more important problems."

"She brings cultural diversity to the team."

"That has to be the worst argument I have ever heard."

I stared down at the ground.

"Deny it all you want Captain." Bruce said. He put some money on the table and left.

I payed and also left. I went to Central Park just as Natasha texted me.

Come back soon. Need to ask u something. N

I tried texting back but just got confused with the touchscreen. I put some it away and left the park. The cabride to Natasha's place was short.

She was nervously sitting on the couch. A plain white folder sat on the glass coffee table in front of her.

"Hey. What did you want to ask me?"

"I have a mission."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Thing is, I need a partner but... Clint." Tears fell from her eyes. I immediately went over and put my arms around her. She stopped crying after only a minute.

"I want you to be my partner." She said calmly.

"Why?"

"Because I trust you."

"But won't my celebrity status kind of ruin it?"

"We can die your hair. Different clothes. Contacts. You're only needed as backup anyway."

I nodded. "So what is this?"

"Read the file." She stood and left.

I picked up the file and read.

It was an assassination. Some guy called Peter Fascelli. He was a drug dealer and he regularly used prostitutes. He abused them quite often and the one real relationship he had ended with him beating her to death. He used one particular brothel under a fake name. Mr. Pete Lee. The Madame's name was Diane. Natasha was supposed to pose as a prostitute and meet him for dinner at a hotel. When she killed him was up to her.

Natasha came out a few minutes after I finished reading. "So will you do it?"

"Of course." I said easily. She seemed upset. "When is it?"

"Tuesday."

I nodded. Five days of preparation.

"Anything I should know?"

Natasha smirked slightly. "Yes. Take my target and you become my new target."

"Good to know." I said, laughing.

She laughed. "So you're sure?"

"Definitely."

Over the next few days Natasha died my hair, and started teaching me on how to blend into a crowd.

On Tuesday night I sat at the bar with a laptop. Natasha had set up a live feed of CCTV. I ordered a drink and watched as Natasha entered.

It was an hour before she made her move. I smiled slightly as she stood. I closed the laptop and paid for the drink. I stood and left.

We met up in an alleyway nearby.

"Everything ok?" I asked.

"Of course. I'm a master at what I do. There should be a few hours before they even realize."

"So how long before we need to check in with Fury?"

"Two and a half hours. Let's go. I need a drink."

I smiled as she pulled me into a cab. We went to a club nearby. She immediately ordered a cocktail and hit the dance floor. I ordered a beer and sat at the bar, watching her hips move with the music.

"Hey. Wanna go to the bathroom?" A feminine voice asked beside me. She was wearing a dress so short I had to wonder if it even counted as a dress.

I frowned. "I'm good." Why would she ask me that?

"Oh come on. I'm a great ride."

"Ride?" Why was she talking about cars now?

"Don't you want a piece if this?" She gestured to herself.

"I don't understand you and you're making me more than a little uncomfortable." I said, standing and walking away.

I found another seat far away and quickly located Natasha. There was a crowd of guys, watching her dance. I didn't like the way they were looking at her. Like she was an object. Then one guy reached out and tried grabbing her ass. She smiled and danced away. More guys tried grabbing her. I slammed down my drink and stormed over.

I grabbed Natasha's arm and started pulling her away until one guy grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey! Let her go dude!" He angrily said. He put his own arm around her waist, hand suggestively low.

"No, you let her go!"

"She's not yours man! She was having a good time!"

"Let me leave with her now." I said, in a low, warning tone.

He punched me. I instantly retaliated and sent him flying across the room.

Then other guys tried punching me. I fought back quickly before throwing Natasha over my shoulder and leaving.

"Why did you do that? I was having fun." She slurred.

"You'll live." I said.

"We should go somewhere else." She said, trying to stand.

"No we shouldn't." I said. She fell against the wall. I threw her back over my shoulder and threw her into a waiting cab. I gave the driver her address and got in myself.

She fell asleep on the way there. I carried her up to her apartment and paused outside. I guiltily searched her small bag for the keys and unlocked it. I put her to bed before hesitantly falling asleep on the couch.

If anyone's interested, I also have the mission from Natasha's POV (long story short I did it for an english short story in school and got in massive trouble for inappropriate content). of course, you'll need to review and tell me if you want it... ;) ;) *nudge nudge*


	9. Chapter 9

so 2 for 1 deal! natasha's POV and a new chapter! you can skip the other POV if you want, I don't mind. it's not really all that related to the story, i had it written way before i wrote it from steve's POV and just decided to kind of.. make it related. hope you like it.

I smoothed the soft silk over my muscular abdomen, looking at myself in the mirror. Scarlet waves cascaded down my back, a few strands slipping forward to my low neckline. Diamonds sparkled at my ears and neck. I picked up my small clutch and left the hotel room.

I went down to the hotel restaurant. Dim lights hung from a high ceiling, with warm candles on the tables. The walls were ornate, and reminiscent of a different era.

I walked over to the hostess. "Hi, I was supposed to meet someone. A Mr. Lee."

I knew it was a fake name. He didn't want his identity known if he was caught.

"Right this way." The hostess beamed at me and walked away. Probably just hoping for a big tip.

I followed her to a booth and slid into it.

."Would you like me to send over a server?" She chirpily asked.

"Yes please." I said, smiling at the elderly man seated across from me.

"So. Mr. Lee." I said, once the annoyingly hostess had left.

"I can assume you're the new girl Diane was talking about." He said, looking at the menu.

"Yes. And I prefer to be payed upfront." I replied, looking at my own menu.

He nodded. "Once we leave. We can't do it in public."

"Of course. It's hardly my first time."

We began making light conversation. I danced around the topic of his employment. I was hindered by the necessity of him not knowing how much I knew.

After only a few minutes a server came over. I ordered a martini immediately.

The conversation dwindled as the main courses arrived. I made little effort to keep it going. I had heard some of the things he did to women and had only disgust for him. But I kept up the perfect facade, smiling sweetly and laughing at his pathetic excuses for jokes. After dessert I leaned back.

"So, will we leave now?" He asked.

"I'm afraid you aren't going anywhere, Mr. Fascelli."

He froze, the arrogant smile on his face slowly fading. It was replaced by a resigned look of pure terror. His face had visibly paled.

"How do you know that name?" His voice almost seemed shaky.

"I know people."

He shook his head and downed the last of his whiskey. "You were sent by the organization." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. We've been watching you very closely since that incident."

"Of course you have. So what happened to the whore that was supposed to show up? You kill her too?"

"I have no problem with her. It wasn't hard, bribing her."

"I have very few people loyal to me these days."

"I can imagine. And even those you think are need only petty cash to join us."

"Who was it? That gave me away?"

"Your bodyguard."

"He's a good kid. Make sure he doesn't get involved in this."

"I'm not sure your and my definition of good would quite match up."

"So this is it."

"Yes."

"Let me order a scotch."

I nodded and let him.

"So how is this going down? Back alley somewhere?"

"Not exactly." I stood and walked away. As I was walking past him, I stabbed his chest in one quick movement. He barely made a sound as his head hit the table.

I walked over to the hostess and payed the bill.

"My companion would rather be left alone for a while." I said, smiling.

"Of course!" She handed me the receipt.

I walked out, pulling on a coat. Mission accomplished.

* * *

Natasha's POV

I opened my eyes and moaned. Even my dark room was too head was pounding.

I had drank way too much last night. After my sixth cocktail was just a blur.

I rolled out of bed and staggered to the door. I opened it and managed to get to the kitchen without falling.

Steve was sipping coffee, leaning against the counter. I fell into the high stool at the island and groaned.

"Coffee."

He grabbed a cup and poured me some, smiling.

"What are you so happy about?"

"You're funny when your hungover."

"I'm also extremely homicidal when I'm hungover."

"So what does a hangover even feel like?" He asked curiously.

"Are you honestly saying you've never had a hangover?"

"Never. At least, nothing serious. Worst I've ever gotten is a light headache."

"How?"

He smiled. "It was the 40's. People didn't get that drunk. That and I tended to be the designated driver for Bucky and whatever dame he had gotten that night."

"And now?"

"Can't even get drunk, let alone hungover."

"Care to test that theory?" I said, smirking.

"You're honestly suggesting more alcohol right now?"

"I'm Russian. I can take it. And the best cure for a hangover is more booze."

I finished my coffee and sauntered over to the fridge. I pulled out a bottle of vodka and put it down on the counter in front of Steve.

"Drink." I commanded.

"All of it?" He asked, surprised.

"As much as it takes."

"Just so you know, you probably won't have any alcohol left if you're trying to get me drunk."

I smiled and grabbed two shot glasses from the cupboard.

"You're on."

He smiled and poured the vodka for both of us.

I swallowed mine and moaned with pleasure. It was the good stuff.

He grimaced as he swallowed.

I laughed at his face and poured myself another. He did the same.

After ten shots he grabbed the bottle away from me as I spilled it in a large puddle around my glass.

"Hey!" I protested. I tried grabbing it and fell over the counter.

He laughed. "I'm cutting you off."

"I'm Russian! I can take it! And I'm sure as hell not going to let some pussy ass American beat me at a drinking game!"

He laughed again.

"Wait, why is there two of you?" I questioned.

He laughed and then jumped when the phone rang. He ran to answer it.

"Hello?"

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation as I grabbed the vodka bottle and started glugging it down.

"Tony's coming back." He said, grabbing the bottle back off me.

"Tony! He won't cut me off!" I said brightly. I jumped down from the stool and fell flat on my face. He laughed and dragged me to my feet.

"So I take it you want to go see him?" Steve said, laughing.

"Yes!" I screamed. "Once you drink the rest of this and another bottle."

He grimaced and swallowed the rest of the bottle. He grabbed another out of the fridge and drank it in one mouthful. "Now you need to shower."

"Hey!"

"Natasha, I could smell the vodka off you from Russia."

I didn't struggle as he pushed me into the shower.

"You gonna get me naked?" I teased.

"I trust you to be able to undress yourself." He said, blushing. He switched on the shower and left.

I struggled as icy water fell on me. I tugged at the zipper on my wet dress from last night and stood.

I felt for the dial and turned up the heat.

I washed my hair quickly and stumbled out. I pulled on the first things I found in my wardrobe and staggered out.

Steve caught me by the door.

"Woah! Are you sure you want to go?" Steve said, smiling.

"Yes!" I said. I threw my arms around him and grabbed the vodka off the table behind him. He only noticed when I started drinking. Steve grabbed the bottle off of me and put it down. He pushed me out the door.

"No more drinking Tash."

I pouted and walked into the elevator. I giggled when I fell onto the wall.

He followed and pressed the button.

The cabride to Stark Tower was giggly. At least, I giggled a lot. Steve just watched and occasionally laughed at me.

Jarvis greeted us warmly when we entered. The elevator took us straight up to Stark's main floor.

Tony, Pepper, Thor, Jane, Maria and Bruce were just toasting with some champagne. I giggled and ran over to hug Tony.

"Natasha! Steve!" Tony said.

"She's drunk. Very very drunk." Steve said.

"Ah. That explains it." Pepper said.

I backed away from Tony and clumsily poured myself a glass.

"And you let her get this bad?" Bruce said, raising an eyebrow.

"Kind of. She got pretty drunk last night after a mission, and was very hungover when she woke up. She was complaining and I happened to mention that I had never had a hangover. She challenged me to a drinking game. I won."

"Seriously? Even I lost to her!" Tony exclaimed.

"I'm Russian Stark!" I said from on top of the table. "Everyone, get drunk. Now!"

Thor laughed and grabbed two bottles of champagne. He passed one to Jane and swallowed the other in one mouthful. The others quickly followed suit. Even the ever dignified Pepper grabbed a bottle. Only Bruce and Steve didn't.

"Come on Hulky!" I said, putting an arm around him.

"I'm good."

"Don't be a buzzkill!"

"I think the other guy would be just as much of a buzzkill."

"If he's drunk how much damage can he do? And do you actually know for a fact that getting drunk will make you hulk out?"

"Well, no-"

"Exactly!" I shoved a bottle into his hands. He hesitated before popping it open and drinking. I grinned and sauntered over to Steve, who was sitting in the corner watching.

"You could at least try getting drunk." I said.

"I'm fine."

"Come on." I pulled him to his feet. "Jarvis! Music!"

"What genre would you like Miss?"

"Something I can dance to."

"I do believe most music can be danced to Miss."

"Techno."

He started playing some Nicki Minaj song. I pulled Steve into the center of the room and started grinding against him. Jane pulled Thor out and started teaching him how to dance. Tony started doing some totally ridiculous moves and persuaded Pepper to join him. Maria started doing some surprising yet subtle moves. Bruce stood away and watched.

"Louder Jarvis! And close the curtains!" I shouted over the music. Jarvis even turned the main light into a gobo light.

I giggled as Steve awkwardly tried dancing. "Move with the music!"

He blushed and followed my instructions.

I finished another bottle of champagne. "Tony! We're out of champagne!"

"There's a fully stocked drinks cabinet and some beer in the fridge."

I nodded and stumbled over. I grabbed some vodka and grabbed a wine glass. I clumsily poured it in and put the vodka back.

Then Jarvis put another song playing. Everytime we touch.

I walked back to Steve. He seemed slightly more comfortable dancing. I looked around and realized that most of the couples were dancing together. I smirked at him. "Well Captain. Looks like it's just me and you now."

He blushed slightly.

I moved closer as I danced, listening to the music.

Your arms are my castle,

Your heart is my sky,

They wipe away tears that I cry,

The good and the bad times we've been through them all,

You make me rise when I fall,

Cuz everytime we touch,

I get this feeling,

And everytime we kiss,

I swear I could fly,

Can't you feel my heart beat fast

I want this to last

Need you by my side.

Suddenly I pulled Steve's neck down and kissed him. I heard gasps around me.

He wanted more. His hands started roughly tugging at my t-shirt. He barely seemed in control of himself. He pressed my body so tightly against his I could feel his erection rubbing against my crotch.

Then I broke away.

"Guys, I just had an awesome idea!" I said.

"What?" Tony asked, grinning.

"We should prank call spiderman!"

"That silly little kid?" Bruce asked, grinning.

"Yep."

"Jarvis, turn off the music and get Peter Parker on the line!"

Parker picked up on the first ring. "Hello?" He asked. His voice was bright and cheerful.

"I guess his voice still hasn't broken." I whispered to Bruce. He smirked and silently high fived me.

"Hey Spidey. I was just wondering if you shoot your web out of your dong!" Tony said.

An adolescent wail was heard on the other end. "Why won't you just leave me alone!" He cried.

I fell to the floor laughing. "Classic Stark."

"Happy... to... please!" Tony choked out. "So who's the daddy?"

"Daddy?" I asked.

"Who's Spiderman's daddy? Obviously you're his mom, but who's-" Stark was interrupted. By me. Throwing a cushion. At his head.

I stormed over and started quite efficiently beating him to death with a cushion. Jane, Pepper and Maria all joined in too.

He would have been dead in an hour, two hours tops, if we hadn't fallen to the ground laughing.

"I am not related to that dweeb!" I said, trying to stand.

"Really? Are you sure? Cuz Black Widow and Spiderman... sounds like more than a coincidence."

"Well it isn't. Now drink!"

Tony giggled and swallowed a mouthful of scotch. I tried standing and fell down.

"So what happens if you get this drunk on a mission?" Bruce slurred.

"Clint-" I paused and swallowed a mouthful of vodka. "It was postponed."

"We should continue prank calling people!" Pepper said, giggling.

"Fury next!" I said, pushing myself onto the couch.

"Awesome idea!" Tony said. "Jarvis. You know what to do."

"Let me talk. And make sure the whole helicarrier hears." I said.

"Hello?" Fury asked warily.

I prepared my best Indian accent. "Hello, I'm a representative of Love Yourself Inc. I'm calling in reply to your complaint about model #15942, the Deluxe Real Touch Dildo."

"What? What complaint? I never made a complaint-" Fury stuttered. "Our records show you made a complaint on September 5th, saying that the vibrator motion wasn't functioning properly, and overall it just wasn't doing it for you."

"I- I- I never said that!"

"Assuming you are indeed Nick Fury, you did."

Tony put up the live feed of the helicarrier. I watched a blushing Fury in the control room. Everyone was laughing as the conversation went over all the intercoms.

"I swear to god, when I find you, I will kill you!"

I laughed and hung up.

"Awesome Tash!" Jane said. Everyone was on the floor again.

I took a swig of vodka.

"How about we go green?" Tony said, pulling out a bag of weed. I laughed and grabbed it.

Soon the entire floor was covered in a smoky haze, as were our minds.

Steve's POV

After a while I just dragged Natasha out. She and everyone else were too drunk and high to protest. I took her home and put her to bed.

I fell asleep on the couch, thinking of her.

The next morning I once again awoke with a crick in my neck. I quickly got up and made coffee, and found some painkillers for Natasha.

She got up at midday. I heard vomiting coming from the bathroom and ran in. She was kneeling beside the toilet, throwing up the entire contents of her stomach.

"Get the hell out."

"I outrank you." I said, holding back her crimson curls.

"Get the hell out now before I cut your freaking balls off."

"No."

She grabbed a knife and held it against my throat.

"You won't use it." I said easily.

"Just try me." She dropped the knife and started vomiting again.

"I'm starting to see the homicidal side of hungover Natasha now." I joked.

"Not funny." She stood and glared at me, grabbing a toothbrush.

"I think it's hilarious."

"Try thinking that when you're dead."

"Really? Is that the best you could come up with?"

"When the hell did you get so arrogant? I thought you were still all 40's modesty and shit."

"America's changed. Only fitting that its captain should change with it."

"Its captain? You're only a captain, not the freaking president."

"Please. They love me."

"Too much."

"So do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Love me."

"I'm not American." she said, dodging the question. Her face showed confusion.

"What do you remember about yesterday?"

"I don't know... I woke up hungover... challenged you to a drinking game... I think... did we go to Stark Tower... Why?" She asked, confused. I looked into her eyes. She genuinely didn't remember anything. Not even the kiss.

"That's all?"

She nodded and pushed past me into the kitchen. She poured herself coffee and took some of the painkillers.

"I am never, ever drinking again!" She said, eyes closed.

"Glad to hear it. I've had to carry you home drunk twice in the course of two days."

"You should be honored you even get to touch me."

"Of course I am, your royal highness."

She opened her eyes for long enough to glare at me and closed them again. "Maybe I should try an Irish coffee..."

"Not five seconds ago you said you were never ever drinking again."

"I lied. Get over it." She said, standing and going over to the drinks cabinet. I grabbed her waist.

"Oh no you don't."

"Lemme go!"

"Nope. Not happening."

"Don't you remember what happened last time you tried fighting me?"

"Yes, but your hungover and barely able to keep your eyes open."

"I could still kick your ass."

"No you couldn't."

"Wanna bet?"

"I'm good."

"Baby." Her small fist went into my stomach and she tried getting away. I kept a tight grip on her.

"Nice try."

"I'll scream for help!"

"I'm Captain America. Even if anyone did come, they would call the cops for you cause they'd assume you're the bad guy."

"You've been spending too much time around Stark."

"With the amount you've been drinking, it's definitely you that's been around him too much."

"Touche. Now let me go, I'm going to get dressed."

I loosened my grip slightly and she went into her room. I couldn't help but watch her ass as she left.

please review!


	10. Chapter 10

After he got the first mission report back, Fury started sending me and Natasha on more missions. I was just grateful for the chance to spend more time with her.  
Fury even started sending us abroad.  
Months passed. Natasha started trusting me more and more. I couldn't help but be enchanted by every aspect of her. The way she moved her hips when she walked. Her adorable giggle.  
One night, after a particularly difficult mission in Paris, we were messing around at the mini bar in Natasha's room.  
"I finally found the perfect date for you Captain!" She said, giggling and mixing a cocktail that consisted of every alcoholic beverage in the bar.  
"Date?" I asked, my heart sinking.  
"Blind date! Remember?"  
"Of course."  
"It's in two weeks. Saturday, 9, the Plaza restaurant. Be there!"  
I nodded. "Natasha, there's something I need to tell you-"  
the phone started ringing. She jumped up to answer it and I grabbed her wrist.  
"Natasha, I love you." I said, looking into her gorgeous green eyes. On impulse I kissed her.  
She froze. The phone continued ringing. "I'm sorry... I have to get that..." She ran over to the phone, clearly just trying to get away from me.  
She answered it and after a moment she dropped the phone in shock.  
"Natasha?" I asked, trying to hide a broken heart.  
"It's Clint. He's awake." Natasha whispered.

Yeah.. really short. Please review! it motivates me...


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks later I punched another bag across the room. It hit the concrete wall with a crack and dropped, revealing yet another dark line. I was surprised the walls were even still standing.

It had been two weeks since that night in Paris. Natasha had spent all of it on board the helicarrier with Clint.

Clint. Thinking of him only made me more pissed off. I sent another bag flying. The wall fell, crumbling into a million pieces.

"Hey Capsicle."

"What do you want Stark?" I asked.

"Bruce told me you love her. I'm sorry."

"Bruce had no right to tell you." I hung another bag up and it only took a few seconds before it too was sent flying across the room.

"Natasha called."

"Good for her. You know Stark, I'm running out of punching bags here."

"She wanted me to remind you of something."

"Oh really? What?"

"The blind date. Tonight, Plaza restaurant."

"I didn't realize you were my new PA."

"Congratulations on the slang! Now I'm going, before you genuinely do run out of punching bags."

"Good idea."

He left. I kicked another bag across the room and left. I went into the changing rooms and quickly showered before throwing on a pair of trousers and a shirt. It was half 8. I quickly left and caught a cab there. It would be rude to stand the poor girl up.

A smiling hostess greeted me. "Hi. Do you have a reservation?"

"I think so. Rogers?"

"Steve Rogers?"

"Yes."

"Right this way sir." She led me to an empty booth. I sat down and picked up the menu.

"Hey Steve." A soft voice said to me, sliding into the seat across from me.

I looked up and saw Natasha. Her pouty red lips were curled up at the corner slightly. She was wearing a skintight dark emerald silk dress.

"Natasha?" I said in disbelief. "What are you... But you're... Clint?"

"I left him. I realized I didn't love him. I love you." The last words were almost whispered.

I sat there, frozen for a second. "Seriously? Are you sure this isn't some prank?"

"Yes. I booked a room upstairs. Why don't we make sure it doesn't go to waste?" She smiled seductively, leaning across the table.

I grinned and followed her out of the restaurant. She pulled me into an empty elevator and kissed me. Her hands started unbuttoning my shirt. I tugged at the zip on her dress. It fell to the ground and she broke away for a second to press the emergency stop button. I smirked as she started unbuttoning my trousers.

I started kissing her silky ivory neck, following my bodies baser urges.

My hands seemed to know what they were doing as they unhooked her lacy red bra. She smirked and wrapped her thighs around me. She definitely knew what she was doing as she pushed down my boxers. She screamed with pleasure as I entered. Her long nails dug into my back. She threw her head back, back arched, moaning.

An unfamiliar pleasure filled my body. I soaked in every sweet second.

"Excuse me, could you two stop itI please?" A laughing voice said.

"No! Don't! The popcorn isn't even done yet!"Another voice said.

After a series of yelps and some bangs the second guy came back. "Excuse me, but please ignore that prior announcement. I'm afraid to say not all of our staff are fully sane. Please, continue."

Natasha awkwardly stepped away and grabbed her underwear.

"You can start the elevator." I said.

"No, no, we're good."

I looked around for the camera. Just as I saw it I heard a gasp.

"Oh my god! It's Captain America! Captain America is hooking up in our elevator! And... Barney, you have got to see this! It's that chick you saw fighting during New York! The one you've been having sex dreams about!"

"Oh shit." Natasha whispered, face pale.

"This is so going on Facebook! And twitter! And YouTube!"

I shook my head and reached up to open the emergency exit.

"Hey! Don't go yet!"

I didn't even bother with my shirt or trousers before climbing straight out. I pulled Natasha through as well, who was wearing only a bra, panties and diamond studded black pumps.

"Well this won't be awkward." I said.

"Better than whatever that was." Natasha said, starting to climb up to the door. I followed her and pulled open the metal doors.

"You mentioned a room?" I asked, trying to hide the massive boner.

"Yup. On this floor." She started walking and I followed her and that gorgeous Ass to a room. She pulled a keycard out of her bra and swiped it.

"So why don't we continue where we left off?" She said, throwing the keycard across the room.

"Two seconds." I did a quick sweep just to make sure there weren't any hidden recorders and then grabbed the Ass and kissed Natasha.

We stayed there for almost a week. The door remained locked, not even opening for . Although I was hardly complaining.

By the end of it we were both exhausted and starved. Natasha was even slightly feverish. But neither wanted to leave. Eventually I ran out of stamina.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm an old man!" I said, gasping for air.

"Well it is your first time." She said, smirking.

"Actually it's more like 500th at this stage."

"True. Still, we probably should stop. Wouldn't want you to get put off."

"That will never ever happen. You know, I might just be able for once more."

She giggled and kissed me. "I'm being serious. We need to stop."

"How are we even supposed to leave? Neither of us have any clothes."

She pouted slightly as she started thinking. "We could ask a fellow guest."

"Oh, that'd go down well. "Hey sir, could we please borrow some of your clothes? It's just we ripped ours off each other." Yeah, great idea Natasha!"

"We don't have to mention the ripping. And when did you learn sarcasm?"

"From Thor's pet unicorn."

"That actually wouldn't surprise me that much."

"Me neither."

She walked over to the wardrobe and threw it open. She grabbed one of the two white fluffy bathrobes and put it on, carefully tying it so it was a little loose. She went over to the bar and mixed a cocktail before drinking half it. She walked out.

I followed her to another suite. She pushed me against the wall and then knocked on the door. A geeky looking guy answered.

"Hi! Me and a few friends were messing around in the shower, and all our clothes got wet! We're soooo wet, and we were just wondering if we could borrow some clothes! We'd give them straight back!" Natasha said cheerily, smiling and subtly loosening the bathrobe.

"Um... of course!" He went for a few seconds. and came back with a large sweatshirt.

Natasha grabbed it and, with no modesty, dropped the bathrobe. She was only wearing panties and heels. She pulled on the sweatshirt and smiled. It went down to upper thigh.

"Thank you so much! You know, you should come to our party next Friday at Stark Tower! They always get insane!"

"Thanks... um... bye!" He said as Natasha walked off.

"And that is how you get a guy out of his clothes without any sexual intentions!"

"Any sexual intentions?"

"Fine. Anything specific."

"So you're planning on leaving like that?"

"What? I have shorter dresses."

I sighed and shook my head. "Women these days."

"Hey!" Natasha said, playfully hitting me. I blocked her. She tried kicking me and I grabbed her thigh. She giggled and kissed me. My hand slipped up her thigh and pulled down her panties.

"No!" She said, pulling away. "I need to leave! Get you clothes! Remember?"

"Fine. Just be back soon."

She smirked and sauntered out. I watched the Ass until the door closed behind it.

I awkwardly sat there for almost an hour, waiting for her to come back. I tried listening to the radio, but they didn't even have one.

Eventually she came back, fully clothed. "There's a surprise waiting for you."

"What?"

"You'll see. Now, in the mean time, I need to return this!" She held up the sweatshirt and then pulled off her silky top. Underneath she was wearing a brightly colored but not so supportive bikini top. I followed her to the door and hid.

"Hey!" She said brightly when the door opened.

"Hey!"

"I have your sweatshirt! Thank you so much!"

"No problem. So... that party?"

"Yeah! I hope you'll be able to make it!"

"Um... of course..."

"Bye!" Natasha giggled and walked away.

I went back to our room. "So what are you going to do when he shows up and there is no party?"

"There will be a party. Tony loves parties. Now get dressed!"

I quickly threw on the jeans and shirt. "So what was the surprise?"

"You'll see." She said grimly, grabbing the bag with one hand and my hand with the other. She pulled me to the elevator and we went downstairs. She checked us out at the front desk and then pulled me out.

I was nearly blinded by the flashing of lightbulbs. Men everywhere were taking photos or recording film.

"This is your surprise?" I asked her as we struggled to get through the throng of people.

"Yes."

I pushed past her and did a much better job of pushing past them. People automatically seemed to move out of the way for me. A cab was already waiting. Just as I was about to put her in it, she turned and kissed me.

More lights flashed everywhere. She broke apart after a while and slid in. I quickly climbed in after her.

"Stark Tower. Quickly." She said to the driver.

"So that's your idea of a surprise?"

"I never said it was a good one. And there's more."

I waited for her to elaborate. She didn't.

The short drive to Stark Tower took almost an hour. Traffic was insane.

Tony, Pepper and the others were all waiting for us in the tv.

"Captain! Surprised you're still able to walk. Tell me, how bad is the chafing?"

Everyone grinned and laughed.

"Oh please Stark. You're just jealous I got to tap that ass before you."

Everyone laughed harder.

"My god! The good captain is using slang! And DISRESPECTFUL slang too! Maybe this will put you in your place." Stark turned on CNN. They were just showing the tape of me and Natasha in the elevator.

"And how many tapes of you having sex have reached major news stations? 0. Face it, you're jealous cause I'm stealing your mojo."

Stark looked away from me in surprise. "All right. That's it. I'm banning him from MTV."

this is not the end, this is not even the end of the beginning. but it is perhaps the beginning of the end. and i doubt anyone will even get that quote, but anyway. this isn't the end of the story, there will be more chapters. BUT it will get more serious and intense, so you know, if you don't like more serious stuff, you can count this as the end. but please don't. there will be more chapters, loads more. please review!


	12. Chapter 12

A few weeks later, I was drinking coffee when Tony walked in. He was smirking arrogantly.

"Captain! Natasha! I wanted to invite you to my party."

Natasha was sitting cross legged on the countertop, wearing nothing but a bra and thong.

"What party?" She asked suspiciously.

"My Halloween party!"

"Oh yeah. I was wondering what you guys do for Halloween." I said. "Back in my day, there'd be a small dance with sweet treats."

"Times have changed." Natasha said, rubbing her temples. "And I can literally already feel the hangover."

"I just thought of something that will perfectly explain it for you!" Tony said suddenly. "Jarvis, find that YouTube video by barely political of K-Stew explaining Halloween."

I watched and got very confused. "The saint of slutty animals? That definitely wasn't a thing in my day. And who is K-Stew?"

"You know how you have this whole fanbase consisting of twelve year old girls and desperate middle aged women? Before that, the same women desperately followed the cult known as twilight. K-Stew, or Kristen Stewart, was the emotionless robot of an actress that played the main character. As for the saint of slutty animals, women just dress up as sluts and nobody can judge them." Tony said.

"Oh. So when is this party?"

"Halloween night. And guess what the theme is?"

"What? Hookers and rich assholes?" Natasha said.

I grinned at her.

"Not quite. Superheros and supervillains."

"That certainly sounds interesting. So just DC, or can we come as ourselves?" Natasha asked.

"Just DC for us. And personally, I think us Avengers should go as the Justice League."

"What? DC? Justice League?" I asked. I was totally lost.

"Comic books. I'll explain later."

"You know, you would make a wonderful Wonder Woman Natasha. And of course I'm going to be superman. I heard those two recently got together." Tony said.

Natasha smiled sweetly. "Oh please Tony. You're obviously Batman, the rich guy with no actual powers. Steve is clearly superman."

"Fine. What about the others?" Tony grumbled.

"Bruce can be Green Lantern. Thor... Flash. Clint... Aquaman."

"What about the Martian Manhunter?"

"Think we could talk Fury into painting himself silver?"

"Maybe. He certainly does have the right... stature. And he's already bald."

"Of course, something tells me he's not coming."

"We need to tell the others. So who else is invited?"

"Everybody who's anybody. And all the girls from the playboy mansion."

"Sounds like a month long hangover." Natasha said.

"Of course it does. It's my party."

"So it'll be here?" I asked.

"Yup. All 78 floors, open to the public, and all equipped with a heavily stocked bar and a few strippers."

"Just FYI Stark, this will be nothing like that party." Natasha said.

"What party?" I asked.

"Nothing." Stark replied innocently. Too innocently.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." Natasha said, taking a sip of her coffee.

I shook my head. It wasn't too hard to guess.

Natasha dragged me to some tailor the next day. She ordered a superman and wonder woman costume and then dragged me back home. She had bought a load of cartoons.

"You need to learn. About everything." She said. She got Jarvis to make popcorn and then sat down beside me.

We spent the entire day watching them. After the cartoons she put on movies.

By dinnertime we were just finished the second superman movie.

"Does wonder woman not have her own movie?"

"Nope. Aquaman doesn't either. Green Lantern only has one, and it's really bad."

Think about who's dressing up as who and forget about incredible hulk, then reread that bit.

Natasha's POV

Every last second that wasn't spent at fittings I spent educating Steve so he would blend in more at the party. By October 31st he knew about as much as your average comic book geek.

The tower was slightly insane before the party. Tony was walking around, supervising the placement of various decorations. All of our weapons were on display, in glass cases. Pepper was following Tony around and screaming at the people moving her precious antiques.

Thankfully the bedrooms were not a part of this dramatic redecoration. I carefully put on the red latex bodice. I had gone Linda Carter with the designs, crafted in hard metal. The bodice ended at my hips, turning into a blue star spangled skirt that went to upper thigh. I clicked my metal wristbands into place, and grabbed the gold headband. I carefully secured it over my long black curls. I had died mine and Steve's hair for it.

Steve was just securing his red cape. I went over and ruffled his slightly damp hair.

"You look gorgeous." He said, grinning at me.

"And black hair does not suit you. You're lucky it'll be dark."

"Hey! I look amazing with black hair!" Steve joked lightly. I teased a strand, trying to get it wavier.

"And it's too straight."

"I'm still better than Tony!"

"True." I went over and put on the red wedge boots and grabbed my lasso of truth.

"Ready to go?" Steve asked.

"Yes. But there's something I need to tell you later." I said, smiling at him.

"What?"

"I'll tell you later. Now come on." I walked out.

"Are you going to spend the entire night staring at my ass?" I called behind me.

"Can I?"

"No."

He soon joined me.

The party was already in full swing. The limos from the playboy mansion were just arriving.

We went over to Tony, Bruce, Pepper, Thor, Jane and Clint. Their costumes were all amazing. Pepper was dressed as catwoman and Jane as Harley Quinn.

"Hey!" I said.

"Ohmygod! You look gorgeous!" Jane said.

"Nice costumes." I replied, grinning.

Tony looked over at the door. "Excuse me..." He wandered over.

"I need to go. Try and avoid any more lawsuits for Stark Industries, or Tony himself." Pepper said, sighing.

I laughed.

"I'll go get drinks." Steve said.

"Thanks. Just water for me." I said, smiling.

"And you?"

"Beer." Bruce said.

"Beer." Thor said loudly.

"Manhattan!" Jane chirped.

"Beer." Clint said.

"I will help you!" Thor said.

"Me too!" Jane said. She and Thor followed Steve over.

"So how's life?" I asked.

"Good. Why aren't you drinking?" Bruce asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I just want to try and limit the hangover." I said innocently.

"Sure you do." Bruce clearly suspected something.

"What other reason is there?"

He obviously had theories. But thankfully he didn't say anything. Just shook his head.

"What about you Clint?"

"I'm fine. Now tell us why you aren't drinking. Not only do I know you, but you're also Russian. Tell us the real reason you aren't drinking."

"I told you. I'm trying to limit the hangover."

Steve, Thor and Jane came back. "Hey. What's going on?" Steve asked.

"I was just asking Natasha why exactly she wasn't drinking." Clint said, glaring at me.

"And I was just telling Clint that it's none of his business." I said with a sweet and threatening edge to my voice. "Now come on Steve, let's dance!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the crowded dancefloor.

Five hours later I almost collapsed onto a chair. I was exhausted. It was three in the morning.

Bruce sat next to me. "You still haven't drank anything."

"Not true. I've had water."

"But only water."

"So what's your theory doc?" I said angrily.

"Do you really want me to say it out loud? A lot of people might hear."

Bruce was interrupted by the music being turned off to reveal a high pitched scream coming from the elevator.

We both instantly rushed over.

"What's wrong?" Bruce said softly, calmly leading the mildly slutty supergirl to a chair.

"I was outside... A guy in a superman costume was there too..He went down an alleyway... I heard gunshots and yells... The next thing I knew a black van was leaving the alleyway and the guy was gone."

A gasp went through the crowd. My mind instantly jumped to Steve.

"Steve!" I yelled in the hope he might answer me. But he didn't. I saw my friends at the front of the crowd, looking on in fear.

"Where is Steve?" Bruce said gently to me.

"I... I don't know... He said he was going out for some air..." I whispered.

"Jarvis!" Tony instantly said. I was already jumping into the elevators. My very drunk teammates joined me.

The security footage started playing on our way down. Steve leaving ten minutes ago. And never coming back in.

"Oh my god..." I whispered, my face crumpling.

I was the first out of the elevator when it stopped. I ran out onto the stone pavement. The entire street was lit up by Stark Tower. I started desperately calling his name and nobody answered.

I was the first to see the spots of blood. Dark crimson patterns. Already slightly sticky. I fell to my knees, whispering his name.

"Natasha!" Clint suddenly called out. I looked around to see him holding up Steve's cape. There was a large maroon stain. I couldn't help the gasping sobs that racked my body.

I felt Bruce kneel down beside me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"We don't know it was him... It could have been someone else with the same costume..." He said softly.

"It was him." I said. "Don't lie."

I pushed him away and stood. I shakily walked back in, shaking off my friends.

Some people were starting to leave. Others were waiting for news. I had forgotten that others would care. Steve was a national icon.

Tony quickly got them all to leave and led me over to the sofa. He brushed aside a lacy thong and made me sit down. He went over to the bar and poured us all glasses of whiskey. I shook my head when he offered me one.

"He's going to be okay. Steve's a super soldier. He'll be back by midday."

I pulled my knees up and hugged my legs. I felt cold.

"No he won't."

"He will." Tony said. I could tell he was just trying to comfort me. But it wasn't working.

"Why don't you go to bed? He'll be back by the time you wake up." Bruce said softly.

I nodded and stood. I felt Jane and Pepper's small, soft hands gently lead me into my room.

"He will be back." Pepper said. She sounded confident.

I looked at Jane. Her eyes were wide and she looked terrified.

I shook my head and took off my boots.

Pepper continued talking about how Steve would be back before we knew it and that everything would be okay while I took off the ridiculous costume. She froze for a moment when I dropped the red leotard to reveal nothing but I soon put on one of Steve's t-shirts and she continued her rapid flow of words. "Pepper. Can you just stop talking?" I said harshly.

She faltered. "Well... um... yeah..."

"Why don't we go?" Jane said softly.

"Yeah, you do that." I said, struggling to keep my voice level. I sat in front of my dresser and started brushing out the long black curls.

Jane and Pepper quickly left. I stood and paced the room for a few seconds. Suddenly I threw the hard hairbrush at the mirror in anger. It shattered. I threw myself onto the bed and sobbed.

please review


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up in a cold sweat. I had dreamt of an orphan, cold and alone.

I shook aside my dreams and crawled out of bed.

Everyone looked up when I entered. I met them with an icy glare and they backed down. Except for Bruce. I could feel his piercing eyes watch me as I poured myself a glass of water.

I walked out and went back to my room. I couldn't take their pitying sidewards glances. I finished the water quickly and slammed it down.

It shattered and a shard sliced across my palm. I raised my hand to the light and watched the scarlet drops slowly run down my arm and pool on my elbow. It dropped down, staining the beige carpet crimson.

I shook my head and went into the bathroom to wash it. I wrapped it roughly in a bandage and looked at myself in the mirror. Long black hair, perfect even with serious bedhead. Pale skin. Dark rings under my eyes, evidence of my sleepless night. Steve's too big t-shirt slipping off one shoulder.

I screamed in frustration and threw something at the mirror. A long dark crack appeared in the center.

I backed away, back to my bed. I tripped over my boots and fell onto the bed. I closed my eyes and welcomed the sweet embrace of sleep.

Tony's POV

I watched Natasha leave. Any fool could see she was hurting.

"I bet Capsicle's just tripped into Alaska. He'll be found in 70 years without a scratch."

Pepper glared at me. "Not funny Stark."

"Indeed. Our companion is missing and you jest as though it is not serious?" Thor said.

"Just trying to lighten the mood."

I looked at Bruce. He had his face in his hands and it looked like he was deep in thought.

"What's up Hulkie?"

"What? I, uh... I... I need to go. There's a test I want to run." Bruce stood suddenly and left.

I shook my head. Probably just left his computers running last night or something.

"Who's up for an orgy?" I asked, wondering if they were even paying attention.

They weren't. Nobody even answered.

I finished my coffee and left.

The next few weeks were mildly hellish. Every time the elevator dinged, every time we heard footsteps, we would look up, hoping for Steve.

Natasha just cut everything out. She barely left her room. We heard her screams at night but were too self absorbed to do anything.

Six weeks after Steve disappeared I heard a pitiful moan as I passed her door. I knocked on the door.

"Natasha?" I said quietly. It was the middle of the night. Everyone else was asleep.

The only reply was a weaker moan. I summoned up the courage to open the door.

Natasha was on the floor. Her eyes were closed and she seemed pale. I rushed to her side and knelt down.

"Natasha? Natasha? Can you hear me?"

Her eyes flickered open. "Tony! You have to save the baby! Save it!" Her voice was weak and low.

It was then I noticed the patch of. crimson on the carpet around her pelvis and upper thighs. I had no idea what she was talking about but I knew that amount of blood was bad. Very very bad. I carefully picked up her surprisingly light body and ran out.

"Jarvis! Get a car ready and waiting."

"Of course sir. Shall I wake the others?"

I paused for a second. "No. Just have a car ready."

The elevator seemed to take forever. The second the doors opened I ran straight to the car and put Natasha in the back seat and jumped into the drivers seat. It was a sports car, and the fastest I owned.

I put my foot down and we zoomed straight out.

"Jarvis, what time is it?"

"4 AM sir. Are you sure you don't want me to inform the others?"

"Yes. Natasha would kill me."

I hit the brakes in front of the hospital and jumped out. I picked up Natasha's body and ran into ER. There wasn't even anyone else there. I ran straight to reception.

"Hey! I, um, my friend, needs help!"

The nurse looked up and her eyes widened. "Code Red in ER."

Doctors and nurses came running in with a gurney. I put Natasha down on it and they immediately wheeled her into a room.

"I'm going to need you to fill this in as best you can." She handed over a clipboard and pen.

I sat down and deliberated over whether to use her real identity or not. I knew she had at least five other identities, and that was just with US citizenship.

I sighed and wrote Natasha Romanoff. I was able to fill in everything but insurance.

I handed it back. "What's wrong with her?"

"I'm afraid she's suffering a miscarriage."

"Miscarriage? But... don't you have to be pregnant for one of those?"

The nurse surveyed me with obvious contempt. "Yes."

"But... I didn't even know she was pregnant!"

"Do you know who the father is?"

"Um... yeah." There was only one person it could be. Unless Natasha had been cheating, which I doubted. "So will the baby survive?"

I earned another look of contempt. "No. That's kind of the whole point of a miscarriage. The baby DIES." She spoke slowly.

"Okay. But-"

"I think it's best if you stop asking questions Mr Stark."

I nodded and sat back down.

"If you want you can wait outside the patients room."

"Um, where?"

"Third floor. Room 389."

I nodded and went into the elevator. It was annoyingly slow compared to my one at Stark Tower.

Eventually the doors slid open. The long corridors were dark and empty. I walked quickly along them.

I arrived just as they were wheeling Natasha out again.

"Where are you taking her?"

"Surgery."

"Is that necessary?"

"Yes."

I slid to the floor outside her room. What the hell was happening?

I stayed there for the five hours it took for Natasha to get out of surgery and wake up.

She immediately stood.

"Are you supposed to do that?"

She gave me an icy glare. "I'm fine Stark."

"Natasha... You just.. lost a baby..." I awkwardly said.

"I know." Behind the cool facade I saw pain in her eyes.

She grabbed the too big t-shirt she had been wearing when I brought her in and took off the starchy white hospital gown. Underneath was nothing. She quickly put on the t-shirt and put on the lacy red boy shorts.

"You've got drool on your chin Stark."

I wiped it off. "I really don't think you should be going.."

"I'm fine. Now get me shoes and a belt."

"What? Where?"

"I don't know. Figure it out."

I pulled out my phone. "Jarvis, where's the nearest close store?"

"There's a boutique three doors down sir."

"Go Stark." Natasha said warningly.

I left and almost ran to the shop. Natasha was scary as hell, even weak and in hospital.

I picked up the first things I saw and paid for them.

Natasha was pacing the room when I got back. She seemed agitated.

"Have you told anyone?"

"I... No. But, Natasha-"

"But nothing. I never left."

"Natasha, you can't just pretend this never happened!" I suddenly exploded.

"Pretend what never happened?" She said, slipping on a converse.

"You lost a baby!"

"Technically it wasn't old enough to be called a baby." She said coldly.

"That doesn't change the fact that you lost a child! You can't just bottle it up!"

"Yes I can." She loosely tied the belt around her waist and pushed past me.

"You really shouldn't be doing this. Don't you like need to check out or something?"

"They'll live."

"And how do you know you will?"

"I'm willing to take that risk."

"Well I'm not!"

"Good thing it's not up to you."

We were just leaving the hospital. She shivered slightly as a cold gust of wind blew against her bare legs. "So did you bring a car?"

"Um, yeah."

I walked over to the shining silver ferrari and got in.

She hopped in and crossed her legs.

"Natasha." I said quietly as I drove away.

"What?"

"Why didn't you even tell anyone you were pregnant? When did you find out?"

"It was Halloween morning. I never even got to tell Steve." She whispered the last part.

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "I don't care."

"Natasha... the doctor said it was caused by emotional stress."

"Who cares? Take me to a bar."

I shook my head and reluctantly turned around. She might talk more drunk.

I ordered a whiskey while she drank five shots of vodka.

"Don't you think that's a bit much?"

"Nope!" She said, swallowing her sixth.

She looked over at the bar's only other customer. Some guy wearing a suit, nursing a scotch.

She smirked and grabbed his tie. She pulled him into the bathroom. I wasn't surprised when she emerged ten minutes later, hair messy and a wide smirk on her face. The guy had a look of pure ecstasy on his face and he then left.

"Natasha. Talk to me."

"About what?" She slurred, slipping into the seat next to me.

"Why didn't you even tell anyone?"

"I was just waiting to click my red heels together and get back to Kansas! Nice try Stark. Even drunk I could still kick your ass."

"No you couldn't."

"I so could."

"We're leaving."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"I'm staying here Stark."

"No you aren't. I will drag you out of here myself if I have to."

"You'll try, and fail."

"True. But Natasha, you can't stay here."

"Yes I can."

"I'll call Thor if I have to."

"I can take him. He may have brute strength on his side, but the man has all the tactical knowledge of a goldfish."

"I'm telling him you said that."

"Go ahead."

"Hulk then."

I noticed a minute shiver run through her body. "Bruce wouldn't let you."

"It's not that hard forcing him. I can just tell him America's Next Top Model was cancelled."

"You're not saying he seriously watches that crap?"

"He has the same appreciation I do for attractive females."

She shook her head. "I'm not going."

"Sure you aren't." I said softly.

She sighed. "I probably should change... before I'm photographed wearing this." She gestured to the t-shirt.

"Definitely." I said, nodding in agreement.

"On one condition. You don't ask anymore questions, and you especially don't tell anyone."

"Fine."

She stood and swayed slightly. I grabbed her arms to steady me. She instantly floored me.

"Don't ever dare touch me." She said, narrowing her eyes.

"Get... the hell... off me..." I choked out.

She stood and walked out. I took a moment to massage my throat before following.

She had her feet up on the dashboard, and had pushed her seat back and switched off the roof.

A weak December sun shone on her milky white flesh.

"Only two weeks to Christmas." I said, climbing in beside her.

"Really? Anything planned?"

"I think I'm cancelling the annual Stark Industries party."

"Why?"

"Don't want it to turn out like Halloween."

"Steve's already gone." She said with an air of disdain. But I could detect the slight tightness.

"Someone else could be taken."

"What is this, a Liam Neeson movie? Stop being so overly dramatic Stark. It'll be fine."

I silently pulled up outside Stark Tower.

She immediately jumped out and walked in.

I shook my head before following.

Everyone was sitting in the living room, seemingly waiting.

"Tony! Where have you been?" Pepper asked reproachfully.

"I'll tell you- Or actually I won't tell you." I said, cutting off at a warning glance from Natasha.

Pepper silently nodded. Even if I didn't want to tell her she would only force it out, in extremely painful ways.

"What happened?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing." Natasha said smoothly. She grabbed a bottle of vodka and went into her own room. I started towards my lab to be cornered by Bruce.

"She had a miscarriage." He said simply.

"What? No!"

"Yes she did. I know she was pregnant, and the only explanation I can come up with is you found her and brought her to hospital."

"Wha- how do you know she was pregnant?"

"I had my suspicions when she didn't drink anything on Halloween. The next morning I got Jarvis to test her. It came back positive."

"Alright. You're Natasha's new stalker!"

"Stark, I'm being serious. Did she miscarry?"

I sighed. "Yes."

"That's not good."

"No shit."

"What you don't know is once upon a time, a few years ago, she and Clint were on a mission. They were fooling around and she ended up pregnant. She was in Mexico. Natasha got an abortion, and as you probably know the place isn't known for it's excellent healthcare system. She got an infection... down there. It was messy and bad. To this day Clint still thinks she only got a snake bite."

"Shit. But the doctor said it was due to emotional stress or whatever."

"That's not all. Steve's mother suffered from several miscarriages, and two stillborns. He probably doesn't even know."

"Okay, that's definitely stalking. What's your point?"

"My point is if at some point Natasha does want children, it could be very hard."

"I really don't want to get into this. You're going to ruin my sex goddess fantasies about her."

Bruce rolled his eyes and walked away.

I went straight to my lab.

Pepper called me at 7 and told me to get my ass to the living room.

When I got there, Natasha was standing in front of Pepper, wearing a slinky black dress that only encouraged the fantasies.

"Natasha wants to go out." Pepper said, glaring at me.

"Natasha is not five and can hear you!"

I ignored Natasha. "Why are you getting pissed off at me?!"

"Don't lie to me you idiot. I know you came home drunk."

"She made me!" I looked around to point at Natasha but she was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

I was kinda watching the music video for thinking about you and it's weirdly related... world war 2 soldier dying and leaving behind a super sexy girl who struggles to move on... and i just realized i gave away this entire chapter. oh well. please still read!

Natasha only came home at around 3 in the morning, looking like more of a hot mess than usual. She was drunk and probably high too.

It was the same the next night. And the next. And the next. The time left until Christmas sped by. Natasha went out drinking every night. Some nights she didn't come home at all.

But I had more important things to think about. I had big plans for Pepper on Christmas Eve.

That night I had Jarvis light a fire. A huge green tree stood beside the fire, decorated with glittering baubles and tiny twinkling fairy lights.

When The Grinch was playing.

Pepper was curled up in my arms, half asleep. Thor and Jane were in a similar position at the other end of the long sofa. Bruce and Clint were wedged in between. Everyone looked happy, but sleepy. All except for Natasha. She was curled up tightly in an armchair, home for once. She looked miserable. The light from the fire illuminated big, wet tears on her ghostly white cheeks.

I gently shifted Pepper and got down on one knee. She froze as I pulled a velvet box out of my pocket.

"Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod!" She whispered.

The others looked over.

"Pepper. Marry me." I said with an arrogant grin.

"Ohmygod! You call that a proposal? "Pepper, marry me?" That is the worst proposal I have ever heard!" She screamed.

I laughed. "Come on Peps. Let's go to Vegas and get hitched."

"You idiot!" She screamed. Then she kissed me.

"So is that a yes?" I asked once she pulled away.

"Of course you arrogant moron!" She squealed.

I smirked and kissed her.

It wasn't until Thor and everyone else had come over to congratulate us that I noticed Natasha had left with a bottle of vodka.

"Go talk to her." Pepper said quietly.

I nodded and walked into Natasha's room. Half the vodka was already gone.

"Natasha."

"What do you want?"

"It's been two months. Maybe it's time you... moved on."

She sat up and glared at me. "I already have Stark!" She smiled sweetly at me and stood. I followed her back to the living room. "Clint! Come!"

Clint obediently walked over. "Bad Clint! Stay!" I said urgently.

"Clint! Come now!" Natasha said with a glare.

Clint froze like a confused puppy.

Everyone was watching.

Natasha clicked her fingers impatiently. Clint took a step toward her.

"Clint! Don't do this! She's using you!" I said, frustrated.

"Come on Clint. Tic toc."

Clint obediently bounded over. Natasha smirked at me as she pulled Clint into her room.

I shook my head and pushed Natasha out of my mind. Today was Pepper's day.

The next morning I rose bright and early. Weak sunlight streamed through the window onto me and Pepper.

Pepper smiled slightly in her sleep and stirred.

"Hey." She said softly, eyes still closed.

"Merry Christmas Pep."

She smiled widely. "What time is it?"

"Ten past nine Miss Potts." Jarvis interjected.

"We should get up." Pepper said, yawning.

"It's my roof. We can do what we want."

"But presents!" Pepper objected, opening her eyes widely.

I laughed and rolled out of bed. I pulled on a t-shirt and sweatpants.

I grabbed her hand as we left.

Jarvis had already turned on the Christmas lights and the smell of turkey was already wafting around. Pepper giggled and went over to her large stack of presents.

"Why don't we wait for the others?" I suggested.

Pepper pouted but put down the present she had been holding.

Then Bruce came out, yawning.

"Merry Christmas Hulkie!" I said brightly.

"Where's Thor? Jane? Clint? Natasha?"

"All still in bed. I think."

"I'll go wake them up." Bruce said, walking back to the bedrooms.

Five minutes later they were all in the living room, in various states of sleep and waking up. Thor looked like a hyper two year old. At least, more than usual.

"I am very much looking forward to your Midgardian custom of Christmas! Will there be pop tarts?"

"No." I said, shaking my head at the Norse god.

"So presents?" Thor said hopefully. I laughed and nodded. Thor bounded over to his pile of presents and started ripping the paper off, paying no actual attention to what was inside.

Once Thor was done with his wave of destruction the rest of us opened our presents. There was a wide variety, from poptarts from Thor to a Katniss toy from Clint.

After we opened the presents, we went and got dressed. Pepper put on a clingy emerald dress that I soon declared my favorite dress ever.

I smirked and pulled her back out. Natasha was curled up beside Clint. They were messing around like a couple but you only needed eyes to see the pain Natasha obviously still felt.

She glared at me when I entered and kissed Clint. I sighed and ignored her. She was only hurting herself. And eventually Clint.

Natasha stood and walked over to the dining table. She sat at the head and clicked her fingers impatiently for Clint. He sat down beside her.

Jarvis carefully lowered the turkey onto the table. It was huge.

I sat down and started carving.

Eventually, after a long period of Thor shouting more when I tried handing him a plate, we all had food.

We were halfway through our meal when the elevator dinged. Natasha's fork clattered to the table. By the time I looked at her she was gone.

I looked at the elevator and a man I barely recognized was standing there. He was leaning heavily on Hill, who was wearing a pretty red dress. His all American boy looks were bruised and broken. There was a suspicious dark brown spot on his white t-shirt.

"Steve?" I whispered in shock.

Natasha's POV

I practically collapsed onto my bed. Steve couldn't be back. He couldn't. I couldn't take it.

After everything he just... showed up.

I wiped away the tears that were starting to form already. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to have to think.

Shaking, I stood. This was ridiculous. I smoothed my soft red silk dress. I fixed my hair and strode back out.

Everyone was gathered around Steve, who had been gently placed on the couch.

I silently grabbed my glass of wine off the table and walked over to Clint. I put my hand in the crook of his elbow.

"So Steve. Why are you here and not in a hospital? You look like you need it." I said, taking a sip of wine.

"I needed to see you." He said with a pained expression.

"Well, you've seen me. Now go."

"Natasha-"

"No. I've moved on. So should he."

I rested my head on Clint's shoulder.

"I can see that." Steve replied quietly, looking at me and Clint.

"Why don't you have some turkey?" Bruce suggested.

"Yes, do. I was just leaving." I said.

"But you live here." Tony pointed out.

"I'm sure there's a bar open somewhere. Come Clint."

Clint immediately ran after me like an obedient puppy.

"But Natasha-" Steve called after me.

"Face it Cap. I'm Russian, you're American. It was never going to work." I said coldly as I stepped into the elevator.

Steve's POV

"Why?" I asked, trying to keep the pain out of my voice.

"Natasha didn't take it well." Tony said nervously.

"You don't say."

"Steve..." Tony glanced at Bruce, who waited a second before nodding. "When you left... Natasha was pregnant."

"What?" I said. I wasn't the only one. It didn't seem like anyone knew. "P- Pregnant? You mean Natasha is having a baby? My baby?"

"Was. Six weeks after you left she miscarried."

"The baby died?"

"Yes." Tony said uneasily. He looked over pleadingly at Bruce.

"It was caused by emotional stress. She was having enough trouble coping without having to sustain another life." Bruce said smoothly. "She won't admit it, but it effected her quite badly. She's suffering from depression. At least, I think she is. She would never go to a psychiatrist for help. The last few weeks she's been binge drinking, and occasional drug usage."

"So what happened to you? How did you get back?" Thor asked.

"Who captured you?"

"China. They wanted information. After Halloween they took me to a place-" I closed my eyes as images flashed before them. I could smell the harsh metal and that other, unknown scent I still didn't recognize. Taste the blood in my mouth.

"Steve?" Tony asked.

I shook my head to clarify my thoughts. "I was moved around a lot. Eventually they realized no matter how much they tortured me-" I could feel them slowly cutting my skin. Small precise marks. "I wouldn't give in-" A whip slashing across my back. "But they continued-" A heavy foot standing on my arm, the snap of a bone breaking. "Yesterday they set me free. As an example of their hospitality." And suddenly I was back there. Waiting and praying for them to kill me.

"Steve!" Bruce said sharply.

I snapped out of it. "Sorry... Just... tired."

The others nodded but Bruce threw a harsh glare at me. He could tell I was lying.

"They dropped me in international waters near her. Luckily there was a cruise ship not too far away. The helicarrier picked me up. Maria helped me escape Fury and brought me here. So how exactly did Natasha end up with Clint?"

"That's kind of my fault..." Tony said awkwardly. "Last night I proposed to Pepper. And kind of suggested to Natasha that she move on."

"So it only happened last night?" I asked. "They seem... close."

"Natasha was probably just acting."

"But why?"

"Natasha is a complex person. Now come on! Turkey!" Tony said, obviously changing the subject.

I stood with some difficulty.

"Do you want to stay Maria? Or do you have somewhere else to be?" Pepper said softly.

"Um... no, not really." Maria replied awkwardly.

"Come on. Sit down. It's Christmas; nobody should be alone."

"I have to get back to the helicarrier..."

Pepper's eyes widened. "Does Fury seriously have you working on Christmas?"

"Yeah."

"I am holding you hostage until he gives you a break!"

Maria grinned and sat down. I sat down beside her and took the plate Tony handed to me.

"It is good to have you back my friend!" Thor said, clapping me on the back. I winced. I was pretty sure I had a few broken ribs.

Once we had finished eating I reluctantly let Tony and Maria take me to the hospital.

A doctor quickly checked me and thankfully said I would just need a few days of bedrest and some painkillers.

They took me home. Natasha still hadn't come back. I lied down on the couch and waited for her to come home.

you didn't really think I'd kill off captain america? i still have like 14 more chapters, and I've started a sequel already. how am I supposed to do that without cap? please review! I get so happy when i see them it's also a little depressing...


	15. Chapter 15

I was fully healed in five days. Strangely enough Natasha only came back when I was out and left the second I stepped in.

Maria, for some unknown reason, declared it necessary for me to go on an interview on the television.

"But why?" I complained that morning as she dragged me out of my room by the ear.

"You're America's icon. America needs to see their icon back to normal."

"Can't I just be photographed?"

"Nope."

I pulled away from her. "I can walk myself."

"Then walk faster."

Tony laughed at me from the couch. I grabbed a napkin off the table and threw it at him. "Shut up Stark. You're just jealous because you've never gotten an interview."

"I so have!"

"He hasn't. They're scared he'll show up drunk and they'll be sued because of bad language on live national tv." Pepper said from his arms.

It was his turn to be laughed at by everyone.

Hill grabbed me and pulled me into the elevator.

"So what is this show called?" I asked her.

"The Colbert Report. It should be fairly easy."

Natasha's POV

I swirled the clear liquid around in my glass.

I looked up at the bar's large flat screen tv that was normally used for sports games. Now it was playing the Colbert Report. Of course. Steve Rogers, the legendary Captain America, was being interviewed.

The bartender shushed everyone as Colbert announced Steve. I watched with a smirk, expecting Steve to humiliate himself.

"And now, our guest tonight, Captain America!"

Steve entered wearing clothes that actually looked modern. A clean cut blue shirt the same color as his gorgeous, deep blue eyes.

"So, oh my god, I can't believe I'm actually meeting you!" Colbert said. "Oh, wait, wait a minute, I just gave away your secret identity! I- I'm sorry!"

Steve laughed lightly. "I don't think there's really much to give away."

Colbert was obviously fangirling hard on Steve. "Did you know we have the same name?"

"No I did not." Steve replied, chuckling lightly.

"I was actually named after you! Which leads me to the question, what's your secret?"

"I'm sorry? My secret?"

"Well, you're nearing your 100th birthday and you look like a god! I'm serious, I feel the urge to get down on my knees and worship you! So how do you stay so godlike?"

"Well, I won't give it all away, but I will give you one tip: ice is a great moisturiser."

Colbert laughed. "So recently, you were kidnapped by Chinese operatives. What was that like? Did they torture you by forcing you to eat Kung Po chicken constantly? Did they kung fu chop you? Did they make you watch while they killed the last panda?"

Steve laughed again. "Not quite. I mean, it was a little more intense than that."

"So, moving on. I'm sure we all know about your relationship with the gorgeous and mysterious Natasha Romanoff, aka "that chick you saw fighting in New York." And as a nation, I can tell you America is loving the Stasha. Actually, I'm pretty sure we have a picture of the two of you..." of me smiling with Steve appeared on screen. "But I want to know. How did she take you disappearing? Just cuz there has been some rumors that she's been in a few bars around town since you came back."

"Well, not good. I- She hasn't really been having such a good time. There's been some other personal issues and... after some very bad advice she tried moving on. The day before I came back she kissed another guy. And now... I don't know... I just want her back. I still love her."

Steve was interrupted by a fake sob from Colbert. "How can you say no to that face Natasha? How?" Colbert said, gesturing to Steve. "I'm sorry.. I just... I have something in my eye."

My glass smashed in my hand. I ignored the stinging feeling and stood. I calmly walked over to the door and left. Once out I wasted no time in starting to run towards the studio.

The streets were, probably for the first time ever, completely empty. I sprinted through them.

It was a ten minute run. They would probably have finished filming by the time I got there.

I pushed open the door and jumped into the elevator. I desperately pressed the button for Colbert's floor.

Steve and Colbert were messing around, just leaving the set.

"Natasha-" Steve said when he saw me, but was cut off by me punching him in the face. The super soldier fell straight to the floor.

"You idiot! You don't just stay that!"

"What the hell?" Colbert said, looking at me like I was insane.

"Why not?" Steve said, climbing back to his feet.

"Because! I was happy with Clint!" I screamed at him.

"Oh please! You had been with him what, 12 hours? And you only slept with him because you were mad!"

"Oh shut up you fucking moron! You walk around acting like you're so high and mighty, in reality you're just an asshole who thinks just because we slept together a few times you own me! You know what? I just used you! I hate you, you American bastard!" I screamed, cursing the tears in my eyes.

Then Steve roughly grabbed my hair. I looked at him for second and then we were kissing. I clawed at his shirt.

It was at the moment that my legs started wrapping themselves around his waist that I gained some self control. I dropped my legs and a few seconds later he was dropping to the floor.

"Always the crotch." He choked out, face red, hands clutching his balls.

"Fuck you Steve." I whispered and then left.

just fyi, colbert is actually a real and hilarious person... I don't think i really got his character at all, but if you can watch him... hilarious. anyway I'm going to be uploading way more often just to get you caught up with what i already hace written. please review!


	16. Chapter 16

I spent a while just walking around the streets, before eventually ducking into a bar.

I ordered a shot of vodka and sat down in a corner.

Why the hell did Steve have to do this? Why couldn't he just move on?

The questions plagued my mind. I ordered another shot and drank it quickly. Steve was only making it harder for both of us.

He appeared on more and more shows for interviews. On all of them he would talk about the two of us like there was a chance of us getting back together.

I stayed away from Stark Tower as much as possible, instead opting to pass out in gutters. Occasionally I would see and/or talk to Tony in bars, who was no doubt sent by Steve or Pepper to check on me.

Sometime in April I was drinking a glass of coke and rum when Tony sat down beside me.

"Pepper or Steve?" I asked.

"Neither. I'm here about my bachelor party."

"Don't worry. I'll be sure to send Pepper some flowers after you die of alcohol poisoning."

"Haha. Unfortunately you're not going to survive either."

"What?"

"You're coming."

"I'm a girl."

"It's an avengers bachelor party. You're coming whether you like it or not."

"Will he be there?"

"Yes. You are going to need to talk to him at some point."

"No I won't."

"And if Loki escapes and attacks tomorrow?"

"He won't."

"Natasha. You're coming."

Stark left.

True to his word, Stark sent a limo to pick me up the next day. Two large guys came into the I refused to leave the bar they grabbed an arm each and forced me to stand.

I didn't bother fighting as they pulled me out. It made very little difference where I drank, and Stark would at least be paying.

They brought me to JFK where Stark's plane was waiting.

I didn't look at Steve as I boarded the plane. I grabbed the glass of champagne a hostess offered me and sat down.

Clint was talking to Bruce. I ignored his friendly wave and looked out the window.

The flight to Vegas was short, only half an hour. I continued drinking champagne throughout. I could tell Steve was looking at me. I ignored him.

When the plane landed we were taken by limo to Caesar's Palace. Tony had booked a six bedroom executive suite.

"So what exactly am I supposed to wear? Your goons didn't give me any time to pack."

"Don't worry, I packed for you." Tony said with an arrogant grin.

"Of course you did. Tell me, do I have anything other than lacy lingerie?"

"I think Jarvis might have stuck a dress or two in."

I rolled my eyes and went into my room and showered quickly. I tied my hair up loosely, put on the latex red dress Jarvis had thankfully stuffed in and thigh high leather black boots, and put on a dab of lipgloss.

Thor was waiting outside with a large wooden barrel.

"My friends! I have brought some of the stronger ale from Asgard!"

I looked at it suspiciously but walked over.

"Why am I even here? I can't get drunk." Steve asked.

"You can now!" Tony said, appearing out of nowhere and injecting Steve with something.

"What did you just do?" Steve asked angrily.

"I've been experimenting. That injection is guaranteed to have you exhibiting all symptoms of drunkenness."

Steve swayed slightly as the drug went around his body. "Woah."

I smirked at Tony and grabbed one of the pint glasses Thor was offering everyone.

"I want to propose a toast." Tony said arrogantly once everyone had grabbed a glass.

"To booze!"


	17. Chapter 17

Ah, the morning after a night in Vegas... an all too familiar and painful memory. be prepared to feel ashamed for the human race, because i have done some of this crap...

I opened my eyes and moaned. It was too bright.

I tried thinking of the night before but drew a blank. I didn't remember anything after drinking that Asgardian ale.

It was when I tried moving that I realized Steve's arm was draped over my abdomen and my head was on his chest.

"Oh fuck." I whispered. I quickly slid away from him and stood. I was wearing nothing. At all. And I had a very bad feeling I knew why. I grabbed the first item of clothing I saw, which was unfortunately Steve's t-shirt.

I quickly lifted the blanket that was draped over Steve's crotch and legs. Fuck no. We had almost definitely had sex last night.

We were in the living room. For whatever reason, Thor, Clint and Bruce were also passed out on the couch. I sincerely hoped they had gotten home significantly later than me and Steve.

"What time is it?" I heard Bruce's voice and jumped.

"I have no idea. Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Nope. Nothing after-"

"Thor's magic ale? Yeah, same here."

I glanced over at Clint. Somebody had drawn a penis between his eyes so the eyes were balls, and all over his face.

"Tony's actually quite a talented artist." I said, observing the details.

"Where is Tony?" Bruce asked.

We searched through all six rooms and en suites but nothing.

I carefully turned the handle on the main bathroom door and screamed. A large white tiger was napping on the floor.

"Lady Natasha?" A very confused Thor said.

"I'm okay!" I said. He pushed past me and let out a girlish scream. I fell to the floor with laughter.

"Get that foul creature away from me!" He said.

"Thor, are you scared of an ickle wickle pussy cat?"

"I do not like those beasts. Loki favours them."

I giggled and just to prove a point went in and gently scratched behind it's ear. It took a great deal of self control not to show how terrified I was.

The tiger woke up and stretched. It rolled onto it's back and I started rubbing it's belly. I froze when a loud noise started coming from it's throat but realized it was purring and continued rubbing.

"What on earth are you doing?" Steve asked from the doorway.

"Petting the sweet little pussy cat!"

"That thing can't be described as little."

"It's an adorable kitten!"

"It's not a kitten either."

"He's just a misunderstood cutey pie!"

"You know who you remind me of? Harley Quinn." Bruce said.

"Hey! My puddin' isn't evil!"

"Where the hell did it even come from?" Steve asked.

"Who knows?" I asked indifferently.

"Certainly not me. I can't remember anything after-"

"Thor's magic juice? Yeah, same with me and Bruce."

Then the tiger growled for real. I screamed and jumped into Steve's arms.

"Don't flatter yourself." I said as a grin overtook his face. "You just happened to be nearby."

"Sure."

"Where the hell is Tony anyway?" Bruce interjected.

"Try calling him." I suggested.

Bruce grabbed a phone and I followed the ringing to Tony's pants out on the balcony.

"Pepper is going to kill us." Bruce said.

"I was held against my will. She can't hold this against me." I said smugly.

"We really need to figure out where that tiger came from."

"Lady Natasha, what is that on your finger?" Thor asked, looking at my left ring finger.

I looked down and noticed for the first time the slender gold band encircling my finger. I looked over at Steve's hand and he was wearing a thicker gold band. "Steve. We are getting a fucking annulment or I'll rip your fucking head off and feed it to the fucking tiger!" I said in a low and deadly voice.

"Wait." Bruce said. He switched on the tv to CNN. Of course there was pictures of me standing next to Steve wearing a white veil.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck! I fucking hate you Steve!"

"Did you?" Thor asked.

"Did I what?"

"Fuck. Did you consummate the marriage?"

I narrowed my eyes and threw a pillow at him so hard he staggered back.

Steve put his hands in his pockets and gasped. He pulled out a white receipt. "Little White Chapel!"

"Great! It's so important to me where I got married when it's going to be over in five seconds! Now let's go see if they do

annulments."

"We should all go. If we retrace our steps we might be able to find Tony before Pepper brutally murders us." Bruce said.

I nodded. "I'm going to get dressed. And I would recommend you do too Steve, or the latest trend will be sheet wrapped around waist."

I went into the room I had dropped my suitcase in the previous night and was thankful to see it was still there. I searched through it and was very pissed off to find only lingerie and high heels. I cursed Tony and searched in the living room for last night's dress only to find it had been ripped to shreds.

"Fuck. I'm stealing some of Tony's clothes."

"Tony's? Why?" Bruce questioned.

"He's the smallest of you. And it's all his fault I'm even here."

"And you think ridiculously flamboyant menswear is better than an over sized t-shirt?"

"If Rihanna can do it, so can I."

"I'm pretty sure Rihanna had an actual dress, and didn't just throw on a random men's blazer."

"Bruce?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." I walked out and went into Tony's room. I quickly unzipped his suitcase and pulled out everything. I grabbed a large midnight blue blazer and slipped off the t-shirt. I went into my room and put on a lacy red bra and buttoned the blazer up. Even the highest button revealed the bra though. And there was a lot of leg after it ended. I went back out and grabbed the remains of my dress. It was mostly only the top that was destroyed. I cut off the top half and slipped on the skirt as low as possible. It actually didn't look half bad; there was five inches of skirt below the blazer. It could pass for bad fashion choices instead of thrown together from the remainder of last night's outfit. I pulled on last nights boots and went out.

"Actually not half bad." Bruce said.

"Since when are you the Avengers fashion consultant? I mean I actually set trends."

"Since when do you set trends?"

"Remember how like every female in Manhattan was walking around in oversized sweatshirts and high heels after that hotel incident? All me. And Kim Kardashian totally copied my wonder woman costume at Halloween. And then after that night at hospital every woman in the US wore a too big t-shirt and a belt."

"True. What is with you and wearing guys clothes?"

I shrugged. "For SOME reason, namely Steve, my clothes tend to be ripped off me. I do what I can with what I have. I really should just bring a change of clothes with me everywhere or something."

"So this will be happening again?" Steve asked with an arrogant but hopeful grin.

"No, I mean for other guys. Now let's get this annulled before I kill you."

I walked into the elevator. The guys followed.

Upon some searching, Bruce found a valet ticket in his pocket. I demanded we go straight to the chapel.

Of course the valet presented us with a police car.

"Oh shit. What the hell did we do last night?" Bruce asked.

"Stay calm. Act natural." I said while smirking and walking to the driver's seat. I slid in and raised my eyebrows.

"Unless you're too scared?"

Steve reluctantly got in beside me. Clint, Thor and Bruce slid in back.

The keys were in the ignition. I started the car with zero confidence.

"Um, when's the last time you drove?" Bruce asked.

"Three years ago. That mission in Buenos Aires. Right Natasha?" Clint said.

"Actually it was eight months ago in Hong Kong. Wasn't it Tash?" Steve corrected.

I waited a moment before answering. "Steve's right."

I didn't miss the arrogant smirk Steve threw at Clint.

I pulled away from the hotel and quickly drove to the chapel. It was only a few minutes away.

I double parked and went straight in. The middle aged Mexican behind the counter was delighted to see me.

"You! You are here!"

"Um, yeah. What the hell did we do last night?"

"It was double wedding!"

"Double? A double wedding? Between who?" There was a slight possibility I might not actually be married to Steve.

"You and Captain, Katniss and real Katniss."

"Wait a minute. Katniss and real Katniss? Are you saying Clint married Jennifer Lawrence?" I said, not at all trying to hold back the laughter.

"Yes! I have pictures!" He pulled out a large white album. There was some of the photos I had seen on CNN, more photos of me and Steve, and then several dozen of Clint and a girl that was quite definitely Jennifer Lawrence.

I laughed at Clint. "Haha! I'm not the only who needs an annulment! But yeah, I need this over in like five seconds."

The guy sighed. "I do not like annulments. But sign here... here and here."

I signed it with a flourish and looked expectantly at Steve.

"I'm not signing that." He immediately said.

I glared at him."Sign it now Steve."

"No."

"Sign. It. Now."

"No."

I grabbed his left arm and twisted it backwards. "Sign it!"

He easily pulled his arm and put both of his arms around my waist. "No."

I tried wriggling away but his arms were practically made of steel. "Sign it before I kill you."

He turned my body around to face him and kissed me.

After several minutes he eventually broke away.

"Sign it." I said instantly.

With a smirk, he released me and walked over. He quickly signed it.

"So where exactly is Jennifer Lawrence?" Clint asked.

"Caesar's Palace. Room next to you."

"And was our friend Tony with us?"

"Yes! And he best man at both!"

"Oh wonderful. Come on, maybe Clint's dear wife will be able to shed some light on it."

I walked back out and slid into the driver's seat.

As we were driving away, I slipped off the ring and threw it out the window.

Clint nervously stepped forward and knocked on the door.

Jennifer Lawrence answered, grinning widely. She immediately threw herself on Clint and kissed him.

"Hi!" I said loudly, irritated.

"Um, sorry! Come in!"

"Not necessary. We just want to know what the hell happened last night."

"Well, I saw you in the casino, I started talking to Clint, he brought me over to the rest of you, Steve and Natasha already had plans to go to a chapel, so I suggested I marry Clint. He said yeah, then after the wedding we came back here and continued drinking. I passed out and I think you guys must have left."

"Was there a tiger?"

"Um... nope!"

"Cop car?"

"No!"

"Right. Bye." I walked into our own room.

"So the weddings were early in the evening." Bruce said.

"Yeah. Where the hell did we get the tiger?" As if to emphasise my question a growl emanated from the bathroom. Thor whimpered and jumped behind the couch.

"Isn't there a white tiger at that Siegfried and whatever show? The magic one?"

"Yes! Siegfried and Roy! Only problem is they haven't done a show in over 3 years!"

"Is this not them?" Thor asked, holding up a brightly coloured flyer. I grabbed it off him. They had done one last show the previous night.

"Oh wonderful. We stole a tiger from Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

"Who?" Both Steve and Thor asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, we need to get rid of that thing and find Tony."

"I thought you loved the ickle wickle kitty cat?" Steve asked.

"Shut up."

"My friends, I have a confession to make." Thor said suddenly.

"What?"

"I may have bought some candy and put them in our drinks last night."

"Candy? Oh fuck! Thor did you drug us?" Bruce said.

"I believe I might have."

"Wow, wow, woah! Thor fucking drugged us?" I asked, tuning in at the mention of drugs.

"Apparently so."

"Sweet fuck! Thor you are a fucking moron! What the fuck did you give us?"

"I do not know. The merchant informed me they were happy candy."

"That must be why we can't remember anything!"

"We're going to the hospital. See what the fuck the giant toddler gave us." I said, standing.

I went straight down and jumped into the police car.

"Do you even know where the hospital is?" Steve asked as he sat beside me.

"No I do not." I pulled out my phone and quickly googled it. I started driving away.

"You douchebags!" A doctor said the second we stepped in to the emergency room.

"Excuse me?"

"You came here last night. With another dude that was more of an asshole than the rest of you."

"Why? What happened?"

"There was a minor bite on the biggest assholes arm. Tony Stark was his name. Actually, his blood work just came back." The doctor pulled a chart out of nowhere and started looking through it. "Woah. He had a large amount of rophynol in his blood."

"What?" I asked.

"Roofies-" Bruce started.

"The date rape drug." I finished.

"What? Are you saying I was raped by Thor?" Steve said with serious concern.

"Well, I can't guarantee-" I started with a smirk.

"No. No you weren't. Roofies are drugs some guys put in women's drinks so they can rape them and the woman won't remember."

"Um... okay."

"I am sorry my friends... If only I had known..." Thor said, head down.

"Shut up. We still need to find Tony before Pepper kills us." I said, starting to walk out.

"We still have another day." Bruce pointed out.

"More like half a day." I said, looking at my watch. It was five in the afternoon.

"Uh... I'm gonna go..." The doctor said with a very weird expression on his face. It seemed like a mixture of confusion and general shame for the human race.

"Come on. Let's go." I said, stepping into the elevator.

We drove back to the hotel. I was exhausted and still hungover.

But at the traffic lights Thor started talking about hearing voices behind him. Eventually I got sick of the childlike moans and pulled over.

"Look Thor. No-" I said, throwing open the boot. A tiny, naked Asian started hitting me with a crowbar. Or at least he tried. The second he went near me I floored him. He screamed like a little girl.

"What the hell is going on?" Bruce asked.

"I don't think that was the greatest of ideas Tash." Clint said.

"He was attacking me!" I replied defensively.

"He was locked in our boot."

"Oh well." I said, stepping over his body.

"You're just gonna leave him in the street?" Steve questioned.

"Yes." I slid back into the car.

"I will drive away without you." I called to them. They instantly jumped in.

Of course we got pulled over by several cops after only a few minutes.

"License?" He asked.

"Um..." I said, making a show of searching for one. "Steve, do something!" I whispered angrily to him.

"Hello officer!" Steve said with an easy smile.

"My god... Is that... Captain America?!"

"I'm very sorry, but my wife seems to have left her purse at the hotel again! I was hoping you might just be able to let us off just this once? With a warning?"

"I.. Of course! You're an American hero! Have a nice evening!" The officer left smiling.

"Your wife?" I said angrily, pulling away.

"Hold it!" Somebody yelled. There was a different cop chasing us.

"Fuck." I braked.

"You are all under arrest for destruction of public property, theft of a federal vehicle, and vandalism. Get out of the car."

I reluctantly stepped out.

"Who's up for attacking them all?" I whispered as more cops pressed us against the car.

"I am!" Thor said eagerly as someone tried forcing handcuffs onto him.

"No Natasha." Steve said. He was standing still.

I was handcuffed and naturally the cop felt the need to frisk me.

Admittedly I had five guns and more knives than I could count, but it didn't seem like he was really interested in the weapons.

"Get your hands off me asshole."

"Ooh. We got a fighter over here."

"I could kill you with my feet tied together as well." I threatened.

"Natasha no." Steve said.

I growled as the cop none too gently shoved me into the back of the cop car I had minutes ago been driving.

Steve and Bruce were soon tossed in beside me.

"Why can't we kill them?" I whined.

"Because you can't just kill people because they annoy you."

"Why not?"

"Because it's wrong."

"You know, we can hear all of this."

One cop said.

"Congratulations. And do you really want Perez Hilton posting about how you spent the night in jail?"

"I can live with it. And it might not be discovered."

"You know, I don't have to kill him. Just knock him out."

"Not happening."

The car pulled to a stop and the same guy who had searched me roughly pulled me out.

I looked pleadingly at Steve but he shook his head.

We were led to an interview room. Thor and Clint were already there.

"Alright. I think we all know you're not going to actually charge us." I said the second they closed the door.

"Well you're assuming." The cop replied. It was the same one that frisked me again.

I smiled widely. "Oh come on. We're American -actually, worldwide- heroes. Most of us have our own cults, even if we don't associate with them. You throw us in prison, even if we couldn't escape ourselves, a million people will come break us out. And no judge is going to convict us."

"Well I guess we should just let you go free then."

"Exactly. And you know, I really am a very... appreciative person. I like to thank people who do me favours in a very... personal manner." I replied, smiling sweetly.

The cop grinned and tossed the key across the table. "Get out yourself. I merely forgot to take the key with me."

"Not necessary." I said with a smirk, holding up my already free hands. "Now, how about you let me friends here go too?"

"They will require punishment. And I just thought of the perfect thing."

The cop led us to a room full of children.

"Now children. Today we are going to observe the effect of tasers on superheros!"

The children cheered.

I smiled and sat cross legged on the empty desk near the back.

First up was Clint. A small girl was chosen. She narrowed her eyes and aimed directly at his crotch. He was down in two seconds flat.

After a few words with the cop Bruce walked down to stand next to me.

Next of course was Steve. I smirked as his face paled slightly.

A young boy volunteered. He also aimed for the crotch. But ten seconds later Steve was still standing.

The cop handed a close quarter one to another girl. Steve still stood. Eventually the cop used one himself and Steve went down.

Then was Thor. Just as a little girl aimed I gave a tiny miaow. Thor collapsed from fear almost instantly.

"So we free to go?" I asked the cop with a smile.

"Of course."

Just as I was leaving he jabbed me with one. I floored him instantly.

"And that, children, is another way to counter attackers." I said with a bow. They cheered and clapped.

"We need to get the hell out of here before he wakes up or someone finds out." I said quickly the moment we left.

I quickly took back my weapons and left.

"So how are we supposed to get back to the hotel?" Bruce asked.

"Um..."

"Ehh..."

"Uhh..."

"We could walk!" I eventually suggested.

Bruce nodded and started walking. After a while he spoke. "It's kind of sad it took us that long to come up with walking."

Nobody answered.

"Let's race!" I said, running ahead.

"Oh come on!" Clint groaned.

I made it there half a second before Steve, a full two seconds before the god, and almost a minute before Clint and Bruce.

"So what are we going to do about Tony?" I asked, flopping back onto the couch.

"He'll show up." Bruce said with no confidence.

"We can search tomorrow." Steve said. He looked drained.

"I thought super soldiers didn't get tired." I teased.

"Not physically."

Bruce, Clint and Thor left to go to their own rooms. I stayed up talking with Steve.

The next morning I sat cross legged on the counter, sipping coffee. Thor was smiling at the toaster, waiting for his pop tarts to be done. Clint and Bruce were debating over who could have been Dumbledore's secret lover.

"It can't have been Snape! He has always been in love with Lily Evans-" Bruce said heatedly.

Steve entered. I gave him a single glance that told him any word of the events of the previous night and he would die and then I looked away.

He nodded slightly and poured his own cup of coffee.

"So what are we going to do today?"

"We could go to some of the places we destroyed. Look for clues."

"Or get rid of the beast." Thor suggested hopefully.

"No, I like him. I think I might take him back to New York with us!"

Thor visibly paled. I giggled and finished my coffee.

I jumped down and showered before putting on yesterday's outfit with a different blazer and bra.

I rented a car with Tony's credit card and drove first to the Bellagio fountain. We had doused it in oil and set it on fire.

Just across the street was an-on-it's side Eiffel Tower.

I was just pulling away when someone knocked on our window.

"Follow black jeep." He was Asian.

I shrugged and followed the jeep to an empty desert road.

I stepped out after pulling over.

"So what do you want?" I called out to an the three men standing in front of me. It took me a minute to realize the smallest was the same guy I found in the boot.

"You give 80,000. I give Tony."

"What? You have Tony?" I screamed.

"Yes. Get me 80,00 and you get Tony. Meet me here at sunrise. Ciao!" The man waved and climbed into the car.

I shook my head and climbed back into the jeep.

"Clint. Still remember how to count cards?"

"Of course. But you're better at it."

"Yeah, but you've done like nothing. This is a team of six heroes, not 3 main people that get plotlines, one god and two people that do nothing."

"Hey! I'm the logical one that brings some resemblance of normality!" Bruce protested.

"Oh, yes. Yes. You're very normal."

"Guys! I'll count the cards!" Clint said loudly.

I rolled my eyes and drove back to Caesar's Palace. I left the others up in our room while I went shopping for a dress and actual clothes.

I came back with five bags full of clothes. And shoes, and handbags.

"Don't you think you over did it?" Bruce asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Tony made me come. He's just paying for that."

"Sure."

I went and changed into a gorgeous red dress and towering black platform heels. I pulled 2 tuxedos out of another bag. They would probably fit Steve and Clint.

I went out and told them both to go change.

"You two can stay here." I told Thor and Bruce.

They nodded.

A few minutes later, Steve and Clint came out. I led them down to the crowded casino.

"Drinks first." I said.

"I'm get them." Steve offered. "What do you want?"

"Whiskey." Clint said.

"Sex on the beach." A small smirk danced on the corners of my lips.

Steve nodded and walked away. Clint went with him. I carefully looked around. This would be easy. A few minutes later Steve returned, holding my cocktail and a glass of scotch for himself.

"Clint took his drink and left."

"I know."

"What exactly are we doing?"

"Clint's going to win 80,000 in poker. We have to be there and make sure nobody from the hotel approaches him."

"Okay."

"Come on." I unthinkingly grabbed his hand and pulled him to the table.

I sat down and placed a small bet. Clint was situated across from me with a similar bet.

I, of course, lost. Clint won big. I placed a few more increasingly small bets before eventually giving up.

"I just cannot win tonight!" I said, throwing my cards down.

Steve laughed. "Maybe I can." He slipped into a seat beside me and placed a relatively large bet. Naturally he lost.

Clint was raking in money. He was nearly there when I saw two security guards walking over.

"Don't catch me." I discreetly whispered to Steve.

I deliberately fell back off the stool with a scream. The guards rushed to me.

"Oh my god! I am such a klutz! I am so sorry!" I said, laughing.

The guard smiled and put his hand on my elbow but I flinched away. Steve helped me up and Clint was gone.

I laughed and smiled, brushing off the guard's flirting. "We really need to go sweetie! We don't want to miss our flight tomorrow morning!" I said, grabbing Steve's hand in a deliberate move.

I dropped it in the elevator up to our room.

"That was close."

"Are you sure Clint got the money?"

"Yeah. He was just finishing another game."

When the elevator stopped Clint had all the money in a leather briefcase.

"Perfect."

The next morning at sunrise I sat in the rented car, trying very hard not to fall asleep. I was holding a warm cup of coffee.

Around me, Steve, Clint and Thor were snoring their heads off.

I drank a mouthful of coffee.

Then I saw headlights in the distance. I hit Steve and Thor into consciousness and grabbed the briefcase off of Clint.

I put down the coffee and stepped out into the cold morning air. Steve and Thor stood on either side of me.

The Asian guy climbed out of his car. Two goons stood on either side of him.

"You have money?" He asked eagerly.

"Show us Tony." I called out.

He clicked his fingers. Another goon stepped out with a guy that had a bag over his head.

I tossed the briefcase across. They released Tony and got back into the car without a word.

I went over and pulled the bag off his head. "What. The. Fuck?" I screamed.

The guy under the bag was black.

"What the hell happened?" He asked.

"Who are you?"

"Tony."

"Right. You're Tony just like I'm an idiot."

"Than you're an idiot."

I kicked his balls.

"I'm Tony!"

"Tash, I kicked understand you don't like Tony, but this isn't the time to take out your anger." Steve called from the car.

"Oh for fucks sake, this isn't Tony!" I grabbed Not-Tony's arm and dragged him back.

"Wow. He's- how do you say it these days? I mean back in my day we'd just call them soulless demons and be done with 'em."

I raised my eyebrows.

"That's a joke. One of my best men was black. He's actually still alive. I write to him from time to time."

I sighed. "Anyway, the point is we still don't have Tony, and we're running out of time to get him."

"I know this man!" Thor said suddenly.

"What?"

"He is the one that sold me these rape drugs!"

"Date rape drugs. And thanks a lot for the nightmares about drugs that rape you." I said.

"So this is the guy who sold you the roofies?" Steve asked.

"Yes. Why did you call it candy sir?" Thor asked politely.

"I don't know what it was! I took it from my brother!"

"What age are you?" I asked suspiciously.

"15."

"Oh for fucks sake Thor. You bought roofies from a 15 year old boy."

"I did not know his age."

"Well, that's it. We can't find Tony. I'm calling Pepper."

"What? No!" Steve said.

"What the hell are we supposed to do? We have no idea where Tony is."

"But-"

"But nothing. I'm calling her." I pulled out my phone and walked away.

"Hey Pepper."

"Natasha? Where the hell are you? The wedding starts in six hours!"

"Um, yeah, about that-" Steve tackled me before I could finish.

"What the hell?"

"I know where Tony is!" He said quickly.

"Okay, now get the fuck off me!"

He stood and helped me up.

"So where is he?"

"The roof."

"The roof?"

"Yes. Now drive!"

I slid in and started the engine. Thor ran like a startled penguin into the backseat.

I broke several speed limits, but we arrived at the hotel after half an hour. I immediately jumped out and ran to the elevator. After five minutes I gave up and sprinted to the stairs.

"Tony!" I shouted.

I heard a faint moan and ran towards him.

He was sitting against a wall, eyes closed. The white bathrobe he was wearing was only loosely tied. I ran over to him.

"Tony?" I yelled. He didn't respond so I slapped him.

"What? Natasha?" He was only semi alert.

Steve threw Tony over his shoulder.

"Come on. We need to get to the airport. You carry him down."

"I can walk!" Tony protested loudly.

"Then do!" I shouted over my shoulder.I ran down to our room and grabbed the bags from yesterday's shopping trip. I sprinted back down to the car and threw the bags on top of Thor, Bruce, Clint and Tony in the backseat. I jumped in beside Steve and started the car.

"We won't get there in time." Steve said.

"Yes we will. Now shut up."

"It's interesting that in life or death situations you stay perfectly calm but now is when you freak out." Bruce said.

I turned back to glare at him. "Shut up."

I braked in front of the airport and got out.

"Natasha? Where are you going?" Steve asked as I walked towards the small military area.

"Just follow me." I looked around for actual military planes and walked over to one. I pulled out a hair pin and started picking the lock.

"Are you seriously trying to pick the lock of a US Air Force jet?"

"Yes." I smiled as the door opened.

I immediately went to the cockpit and started hot wiring it.

"You really think you can- never mind. Of course you can. Are we actually allowed just take planes?"

"We're the avengers. We should. Clint! Fly us back to New York."

Clint jumped into the pilot's seat and took off.

"So why did you see fit to bring your shopping and not the rest of our suitcases?" Steve asked as I sat down beside him.

I opened one and handed him, Bruce and Tony a tuxedo. "I'm a genius. I was prepared."

I gave one to Thor and then pulled out my own dress. It was strapless black silk, with a sweetheart neckline, down to my knee. There was a patent black belt around my waist, after which the skirt flared out.

"Um... Natasha?" Steve said as I started undressing.

"Shut up Steve! Let the woman finish!" Tony protested.

"Why are you taking your clothes off?"

"Shield doesn't pay that much. I have to find some way to pay the bills." I laughed at Steve's face. "I'm joking. We won't exactly have much time in New York to get dressed. I would suggest you do the same."

They stood and started changing. I pulled on the dress and zipped it up.

I put on a pair of strappy 4 inch heels and found Steve's soft fingers putting the diamond necklace from one of the bags around my neck. They hesitated there until I turned to face him.

"I'm guessing you don't know how to do that." I said, looking at his bowtie. He shook his head and I stood closer, neatly tying it.

"Can you two just get back to fucking each other already? The unresolved sexual tension is suffocating the rest of us!" Tony said loudly.

I awkwardly stepped back, embarassed. I sat down and avoided looking at Steve.

We landed with exactly ten minutes to get from JFK to the church.

I "borrowed" a sports car from the car park and raced through the traffic. Naturally it was completely packed.

"Oh for fucks sake!" I said angrily. "Steve, get out and ask them to get the fuck out of our way."

"What? I really don't think that'll work..."

"Fine. Can somebody famous in this car get out and make the traffic speed up?"

"No." Was the universal response.

"Fine. Tony can be late for his own wedding. For the record, I am not taking responsibility because I didn't want to be here in the first place. I was kidnapped and held against my will."

Then the cars started moving. I put my foot down.

Two minutes left. I braked in front of the church and jumped out.

Tony made it to the altar with five seconds left. By the time he had caught his breath Pepper was already walking up the aisle. I slid into a seat at the back with Steve, Bruce, Clint and Thor.

After was the reception at the Plaza.

I was talking to Tony, Steve and the others when Pepper walked over. She didn't look happy.

"Tony. Would you like to explain to me why Caesar's Palace just called about the tiger they found in your room?"

Please review! I beg of you!


	18. Chapter 18

Tony and Pepper were gone for almost a month before there was some emergency at Stark Industries she had to deal with.

One night, two months after the wedding, we were all sitting around Stark Tower. Even Pepper, Jennifer and Jane were there.

Suddenly everything went dark. I heard screams.

"Tony?" I heard Pepper call out nervously.

"Here."

"What the hell happened?" I asked. My eyes were slowly starting to adjust.

"I don't know." Then a few seconds later. "Oh shit."

"What?"

"My phone's not working. The entire Stark network must be down."

"Pepper, do we have candles?" I asked calmly.

"Yes. Bottom drawer under the sink." She sounded scared.

I slowly walked over and pulled them out. "Matches?"

"Drawer above."

I pulled them out and carefully lit a candle. The bright flame blazed and cast eerie shadows around the room. I passed it to Steve, who was nearest to me and continued lighting more until small flickering lights illuminated the entire room.

"How about a beer? Before they're warm." Tony said with a slight smirk.

I grabbed two six packs out of the fridge and passed them around.

"So we're just going to sit here and wait?" I asked, taking a sip of the icy brew.

"Not much we can do. It's not like I can get to anything with no power."

I nodded and took another sip.

"How about a game to pass the time?" Tony said.

"What kind of game?" I asked suspiciously, finishing the beer. I grabbed another.

"An innocent children's game. Twister."

"Twister?" Both Steve and Thor asked.

"You'll see." I said, standing.

"So we're all playing?" Tony asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Yes."

"Good." Tony grabbed a candle and pulled a brightly coloured box out of a panel I hadn't even realized was a cupboard.

He rolled out a large mat and smiled. "Who's going first?"

"I will!" Jennifer said cheerfully.

Tony spun. "Right foot green. Who's next?"

I stepped up.

"Left hand yellow."

Half an hour later I was doing the splits with Tony happily positioned under my torso.

Jennifer, Clint, Bruce, Thor and Pepper had already been knocked out. It was just me, Tony, Steve and Jane.

"Natasha. Right hand red." Clint called out. I smiled and put my hand along with my torso backwards.

"Aww! Clint why did you-" Tony moaned before collapsing.

"Ha! Out Tony!" I said triumphantly. He reluctantly stepped away.

I narrowed my eyes at Steve and Jane.

"You're going down."

"Jane. Left hand yellow." Clint called out.

She tried sliding her hand over but instead collapsed.

"Out Jane." I said, glaring at Steve.

"Steve. Right foot red." He slid his foot over.

"Natasha. Left foot red." I curved my leg around around his, careful to press my crotch against his. Our bodies were pressed against each other.

"Steve. Left hand green." Steve moved his hand up my body, softly stroking every curve.

"Natasha. Right hand green." I slid my hand over onto his.

"Steve. Left foot green." He moved a leg.

"Natasha. Right hand red." I trailed my hand over his taut chest.

"Steve. Left hand green." He "accidentally" put his hand up the t-shirt I was wearing and then put his hand down.

"Natasha. Right hand yellow." I stroked his crotch and leaned my face towards him. I felt his body fall over mine and I snaked out.

"I win!" I declared cheerfully. I looked over at Steve, who had landed flat on his face.

"Nice. Distraction." Clint said, grinning slightly.

"What next?" I asked, smirking.

"I know a game." Tony said.

"What?"

"KMS."

"How do you play?"

"Someone chooses three names. You then ask someone else if they had to who they would rather kill, marry or have sex with."

"Sounds interesting. You first."

"Okay. You ask."

"Me, Jane, Jennifer."

"Very interesting. Kill... Jennifer. Marry... Jane. Sex with you." Tony said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Jennifer said, smiling.

"Sorry. Thor scares me more than Clint."

Thor smiled smugly.

"You next. Me, Steve, Thor." Tony said.

"Oh that's easy. Kill you, sex with Thor, marry Steve."

"Fine. Me, Clint, Bruce." Tony said, glaring at me.

"Are you even trying to make this hard? Kill you, marry Clint, have sex with Bruce. I've always wondered what would happen if I got his blood pumping."

"Me, Jane, Pepper!" Tony said angrily.

"Kill you, sex with Jane, marry Pepper."

"Me, Justin Bieber, Taylor Lautner!"

"Now that is difficult. The kill is obvious. Alright. I have it. Kill you, sex with Bieber, marry Taylor Lautner."

Tony growled. I smiled sweetly at him. "Your turn. Pepper, Jarvis, your cars."

Tony glared at me. "I can only do anything to one of those."

"And I would rather kill myself than marry or have sex with any of your three. Choose wisely."

Tony growled again. "You're evil. Kill..." He swallowed uneasily. "The cars. Have sex with.. Jarvis. Marry Pepper. I hate you so much."

I laughed. "Next game."

The next morning the Stark network was still off until around ten. This meant heating water over the fire for coffee before half the tower killed the other half.

"This is ridiculous." I said, sipping lukewarm coffee.

"Someone will probably come eventually." Steve reasoned, buttering blackened toast.

"Yeah, eventually."

I gave up on the coffee and threw it down the sink. I quickly walked over to the bar and poured myself a scotch.

"You don't think it's a bit early?" Steve said, eyebrows raised.

"Nope. Not if I'm going to have to survive the day with him in an enclosed area." I said, nodding toward Tony.

"Hey! I'm perfectly charming!" Tony protested.

Everyone laughed at him.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when the lights flickered back on and Jarvis's reassuring robotic voice informed us that the Stark network was fully operational.

Tony caught me quietly exiting a bedroom.

"What were you doing in there?"

"None of your business." I quickly replied.

He stood there for a moment, surveying my ruffled clothes and messy hair.

"Ok."

I didn't move until he had rounded the corner. I immediately went back in to the room.

"Stark saw me. We've been compromised."

"This isn't a mission. And why can't he know? Why do we have to keep sneaking around?"

"Because. I just... I can't do that. That would... be a relationship. And I just can't. Not after everything."

"You said the same thing that night in Budapest." He said accusingly.

"I know... I just..."

"You just what?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. Just please... keep this quiet. Until I'm ready."

He reluctantly nodded.

I left.

anyone know whose room she left? cuz I haven't got a clue. please review!


	19. Chapter 19

A few weeks later I entered the living room. It was an early Monday morning and I went straight for the coffee.

"Anything you want to tell us Natasha?" Tony asked. I heard a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Why?" I asked, sipping the dark brew.

"Why don't you watch the news? See what's happening in the world."

I spun around to look at the large tv. Tony already had it on CNN.

"A video has been hacked from Stark Tower in New York. The footage, which was only recently released to the public by an anonymous hacker, is of Steve Rogers', also known as Captain America, bedroom. It features him and Natasha Romanoff engaging in a secret relationship of a romantic nature. It dates back to early April, the first encounter occurring the night of billionaire Tony Stark and Pepper Pott's wedding." The news reporter stated.

My coffee mug crashed to the floor.

"Natasha-"Steve said. He had entered just in time to see the news. He took a step towards me.

"No- Just don't." I said quickly, pushing past him and running back to my room.

I curled up in a ball in the corner. This couldn't be happening. I couldn't deal with it. I didn't want to, I was scared. Scared to admit how much I loved him. Scared of what would happen if he left, like he had last time.

I felt my world crumbling around me. All those nights with Steve. I had thought that time when Tony caught me leaving his room, at the time I had thought that was bad. But this was so much worse.

I wept until my eyes ran dry and didn't leave my room for the rest of the day.

The next few days passed with quiet unease. I left my room only when Jarvis quite assuredly told me nobody was there.

Until Fury called me for a mission. Going undercover as a ballerina in China to perform an assassination and gain intel. Thankfully a solo mission.

I went down to the large gym to brush up on a few things. I quickly put on a pale pink leotard, white tights and pale pink point shoes.

"Jarvis. Take away the equipment and place bars and mirrors along the wall." I instructed the computer. It was done in a few seconds.

"Music." Chopin started playing. I stood there for a moment, eyes closed, feeling the music. I did a few quick warm ups and then I start to dance.

I was spinning on point, eyes closed, when I knocked into a muscular body. Strong arms steadied me. I opened my eyes instantly and saw Steve's deep blue eyes looking into mine.

"Natasha." He said softly.

"What are you doing here Steve?" I asked coldly.

"I wanted to see you."

"Well you've seen me. Now get out."

"No. We need to talk."

"I have a mission tomorrow. I need to practice."

"I'm not going until we talk."

"Then you'll be here for eternity."

He crossed his arms and leaned against a wall.

I ignored him and continued dancing. Until five minutes later when I started feeling slightly dizzy. I ignored it and danced until I felt my body drop to the ground and I went straight into unconsciousness.

Steve's POV

I watched her graceful body drop to the floor in slow motion and ran over just in time to catch her. I scooped up her small body and ran up to Bruce's lab.

"Whoa! What happened?" He asked, clearing a table.

I gently put her down. "I don't know. She collapsed!"

Bruce checked her pulse and looked at me with scrutiny. "Steve. She fainted. This is a ridiculous waste of my time."

I looked down at the ground. "Yes doctor."

"Now go away and take her with you."

The second I touched Natasha her eyes flickered open. She sat up.

"What the hell just happened?"

"You fainted. Steve didn't think to try waking you, or checking your pulse, before running up here and disturbing me."

She nodded and gracefully walked away.

"People don't just faint!" I said defensively.

"Yes they do sometimes. Now go away."

I left. When I tried going back down to the gym to talk to Natasha Jarvis informed me she had told him to taser me if I tried going in.

I sighed and walked away.

The next morning she left. When I woke up she had gone. Bed empty.

did you guys really think there would only ever be one mission in Budapest? that's pretty unrealistic. and methinks Bruce knows what's wrong with her... Bruce knows everything.


	20. Chapter 20

why do you all think she's pregnant? she isn't, she just fainted. I mean, seriously. you all way over reacted.

Personal life aside, it was still wartime. And China hadn't forgotten. They had slowly defeated all of the smaller Pacific islands. And they had formed an alliance with North Korea. South Korea stood no chance against China and North Korea united. They were the first to fall. But not the last. Vietnam was invaded. Japan unwillingly formed an alliance. While I had been wrapped up in my own life almost all of Asia had buckled under China. Only India dared to outright oppose China. And they were surrounded.

Things in America were subtly shifting back to how things had been back in my day. There were shortages, rationing, and there was a return of the same sense of community. We were at war. This also meant I was sent on a lot of missions. And I was so much more than a dancing monkey. Fury let me handpick my own squad, like I had in world war 2 since for most missions my ordinary teammates weren't much use. Occasionally Tony was needed for his knowledge of technology, but apart from that I rarely even saw the rest of my team. I essentially lived on the helicarrier.

Most of America's old allies were reluctant to join us again. It was almost a reversal of world war 2 in that aspect. Germany was one of the first countries to offer an alliance. Britain remained neutral. Italy quickly followed Germany and formed an alliance. France were also strong allies. Russia was a very unexpected ally.

Two months after Natasha left I saw her. It was just a glimpse. I had attacked a large manor near Beijing. Supposedly it housed an important Chinese official and some government secrets. She had been escaping with some guards and the guy I was supposed to kill. I froze the instant I saw her gorgeous eyes. She looked into mine and then looked away. She climbed into the military jeep and rested her head against my targets arm.

"Captain?" One of my men asked uncertainly.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts, and walked towards the large burning house.

I went to see Fury the second I got back.

"What was that? Natasha was there. Why did you send me?"

"I wanted to check on her. And I suspected she might be there."

"I set that place on fire! I could have killed her!"

"Captain please. Agent Romanoff was tipped that this might be happening. I wouldn't be surprised if she had a million different escape routes if necessary."

"And you couldn't have told me?"

"Nope. And you've done good. This should delay China's research into gamma radiation for six months or so."

I shook my head and left his office. I had almost felt like Natasha had been trying to tell me something in that look. But what?

Months passed. I started looking for Natasha on every mission, hoping for hope.

Natasha's POV

I laughed at his joke and snuggled closer.

"My precious jewel." He whispered in my ear. It took every ounce of my self control not to vomit.

"You are so handsome!" I whispered back, softly stroking his face.

"Have you ever been to America?" He suddenly asked.

"No my love. Of course not." I said smoothly.

"Really? You look very like the Russian assassin."

"It is true I am Russian, but after their treachery it is my greatest source of shame! Those American bastards will use the avengers to control the world!"

"You mean... they'll use you?"

"What? I... no! How could you say such things? I love you!"

"You lie!" He roared. He grabbed my hair roughly and threw me across the room. "You filthy little whore! You've been leaking secrets this entire time!"

"Indeed I have. And you know, it takes a lot of skill to get into a team of superheros." I said confidently.

The look of shock on his face was fixed in place as I stabbed him. "Sweet dreams my enemy." I whispered as his body fell to the floor. I quickly pulled the knife back out and dragged his body onto the bed and made it look as though he was merely sleeping. I hid the knife and crept out of the room. I met a few guards on the way down.

"Hello boys." I said,smiling.

"You should not be here."

"I just wanted some fresh air. Can't you do a girl a favor? Just this once?"

"Well... I suppose."

I smiled gratefully at him and walked past, hoping they wouldn't notice the crimson blood stain on my white silk robe.

The second I was confident they couldn't see me I started running. I climbed over the thick metal walls and leaped onto a tree. I disposed of all but the most basic undergarments and guns and knives before leaping to the next tree, and the next. Then came a deep river. I dived into the icy water and started swimming.

Strong currents threatened to pull me under. I swam forward until I came to a waterfall. It was a long sheer drop and I could do little to fight it.

I hit my head on a rock on the way down but it didn't seem too severe. I only took a moment before I started swimming again.

I spent the next half a day journeying south. The nearest border was India. And judging from the targets regular cursing of them, India still hadn't folded.

I stayed low over the Himalayans, with nowhere near enough clothes for the snowy peaks.

Eventually I arrived at the border. I snuck into a car and got through. Once I was out of sight of the guards I climbed out of the car and started running. It had been a while since I was last in India, but if I remembered correctly there was a military airfield not too far away.

But I could feel myself weakening as the sun rose. I was tired, and hungry. I barely made it to the airfield.

I quietly snuck into one and started the engine. People ran over but I was already taking off.

The flight didn't take long. The helicarrier showed up on my radar long before my tired eyes could see it.

I quickly landed and climbed out.

"Natasha! What happened?" Fury asked the second my bare foot touched the ground.

"I was compromised. He knew. We have a rat."

"Why don't you go to the infirmary? Get checked out."

I nodded and shivered slightly. Fury passed me his black coat. I tightly wrapped it around myself and walked past him.

After a doctor pronounced me fine I went to my own room and showered. I put on one of Steve's too big t-shirts and sank into bed.

Please, please review!


	21. Chapter 21

I slowly opened my eyes to find deep blue eyes looking back into mine. I instinctively pulled one of the knives out from under my pillow and held the steel blade against his throat. "Nice to see you too Tash." He choked out. "What the hell are you doing here Steve?" I said coldly, closing my eyes and pulling out a gun. "I'm really starting to see how much you depend on coffee." "Yeah, well, I can't anymore." I bitterly replied. "What do you mean?" He asked curiously. I froze for half a second. "Just that I couldn't get any in China. They're big on tea." Steve nodded. "We need to talk." "No we don't." "Yes we do Tash. You can't avoid this forever." "I'm not avoiding it. I'm simply not talking to you." "That's avoiding it." "Then fine, I'm avoiding it. Can you please just go?" I asked, irritated. "No. Not until we talk about this." "What is there to talk about?" "What are we?" "What are you? A desperate thirteen year old girl?" I retorted. "Sooner or later you'll come back to me." He easily batted away my gun and left. I curled up as tight as I could and closed my eyes. The next day I managed to get off the helicarrier without anyone seeing me. I went straight to my apartment in New York. I didn't want to have to deal with anyone. But like it or not, Perez Hilton leaked a photo of me entering my apartment building titled "The Return of Captain's Lady Love!". I made a mental note to kill him. It was only five minutes before my teammates were hammering on my door. "Go away." I called out to them. "Why? Are you in some kind of harm lady Natasha?" Thor shouted. "Do I need to knock down your door?" "I'm fine Thor. I'm just tired. Come back later. And Clint, I can hear you. You will never pick that lock." I heard Clint mutter damn. "Nat. Why won't you let us in?" "Because I'm tired. I just got back from a mission." I lied. "This door is only wood. Thor or Hulk could easily take it down." "They wouldn't." "Just let us in." "No. Now go away before I call the cops." "We could take 'em." "I'm getting my sub machine gun." "Fine. We'll go." Tony reluctantly. I heard the group noisily leave. I curled up and pulled the blanket over my head. No doubt they'd be back tomorrow, and Thor probably would knock down the door. I slept for most of the day. I wasn't lying when I said I was tired. It was just the real reason why I was tired that I hadn't told them. It went on like that for weeks. I hid away from everybody, and didn't leave my apartment. A part of me knew the longer I waited the harder it would be to hide when I eventually had to see them. Until Steve eventually kicked down my door and marched in. "Natasha. This is ridiculous." "I know. I expected better. The manufacturer assured me that door was bulletproof, and yet you just knocked it down." "Haha. This isn't a joke. You can't just cut everyone out. What happened on that mission? What's going on?" I pulled the blanket tighter over me. My knees were tucked under my chin. "What's going on Natasha?" Steve repeated. "Go away. Please just leave." "I'm not going until you tell me what's going on. What's wrong?" "Nothing Steve. Just leave." He sat down beside me on the couch. I tried pulling the blanket up but he was sitting on it. "Please Natasha. Just tell me what's wrong." "No." "Why not?" "Because." "Because isn't a reason." "Please just leave Steve!" I begged. He shook his head. His deep blue eyes looked so innocent. "I could help you." "No you couldn't. It's too late." "What do you mean it's too late? Natasha, what's going on?" He reached for my hand. The blanket slipped further from my grasp. I automatically stood without thinking and the blanket fell to the floor. I was wearing only one of Steve's hoodies. Steve stared at my stomach for several minutes. He was naive but not that naive. Even Thor would be able to work it out. "Natasha." He said eventually, eyes still fixed on my stomach. "Is that... Are you... Are you pregnant?" I didn't answer but my silence was the only response he needed. "Whose... whose is it?" He asked. "Yours." I whispered. "How long have you been pregnant?" "21 weeks. Out of 40." I guessed the birds and the bees talk was a lot less detailed in the 40's. "So halfway through. How... how did this happen? I thought you said those things would stop this?" Ah yes. The awkward explanation of what I was putting on Steve and why. Almost a year ago, in that hotel room. "It must have broken I guess." "How did it break?" "My guess is too small." I said with a small smirk dancing at the edge of my lips. "How did you deal with it on the mission?" "I wasn't showing when I went. I lied and said it was his. Apparently he knows even less than you." I put my hands over my stomach. It wasn't even that big. "When did you find out?" "Three weeks after everyone found out about us." "And you didn't tell me?" "Please, Steve..." "What? What excuse do you have for not even telling me I'm going to be a father?" "I don't know... things just got so complicated..." "Were you ever going to tell me?" I didn't answer. "So what were you going to do in 5 months time when a baby came?" "Adoption. Please, Steve..." I whispered. He shook his head. "Why? Why would you not even tell me?" "I don't know... things just got so messed up... I was scared. Scared that I would lose it again." Steve's face softened. "And when you didn't?" "I thought it would be easier if you never found out... if we never had to have this conversation." He sighed and shook his head. "You aren't giving it up for adoption." I silently nodded. "Who else knows?" "Fury, Maria Hill, Bruce, the doctors on the helicarrier, and a long list of people in China." "Really? Fury found out before me?" "I had to. He had to know." "Right... I need to go. I have a mission." Steve said awkwardly. I nodded and sat back down, looking at the floor. "I'll be back." Steve said softly, stroking my cheek. He left and I curled up in a ball and sobbed.


	22. Chapter 22

sorry about the last chapter being a mess.. i did it on my phone and it was ridiculous. so nat's pregnant.. I sure hope it's gonna be smooth sailing! anyways, more Colbert! Yay! I have yet again probably gone completely wrong with his character but... on with the story!

Stephen Colbert's POV

"Welcome, nation! Now tonight we have a very special guest coming back! Later on my good friend Steve is returning!" I paused for several minutes to wait for the cheers to die down. "And, we got a two for one deal! His girlfriend, Natasha Romanoff, aka Black Widow, is coming too!" The cheers were just as loud, if slightly more masculine. "Yeah, people. I'm on a first name basis with Captain America! Take that Mike O'Dwyer in 7th grade who got to meet Evil Knievel!" Laughter erupted from the audience.

The rest of the show slugged by in my anticipation of the interview. I went straight to the dressing room during the break. Steve and Natasha were already there.

"Hey." Steve said.

"So you both ready?"

"Yeah." Steve said, grinning slightly.

"Great!" I smiled and left them. I went back and sat down.

"5,4,3,2,1." The cameraman whispered.

"Welcome back! And now, Captain America and Black Widow!"

I stood and jogged over to the waiting superheros.

"It is so amazing to finally meet you!" I said extending a hand to Natasha. "Steve has told me so much about you!"

"Really? He has?" She responded, raising an eyebrow at him. I laughed.

"So, what has been going on with Stasha? How are the two of you since that whole sex tape erupted?"

"We've been good. The press exposure is not fun. And it makes being a spy pretty hard!" Natasha joked, smiling slightly.

"So here's the question burning on everyone's mind: Are the two of you together? And what was it that we saw in that tape?"

"It was... exes with benefits." She said, nodding then laughing.

"But Steve! You're old! How could you do that, being brought up in the time that you were brought up in?"

"Well, I will admit, back in my day people would probably cross to the other side of the state if they saw us in the street." Steve joked. "But look at that body. How am I supposed to say no?"

"That is a very valid point. So where are the two of you now? What's in the future for Stasha shippers? More sorrow? Joy?"

"Well... we aren't together." Natasha said awkwardly.

"But why not? Why can't you just be together and look sexy?"

Natasha laughed. "There's a lot of issues there. Actually, Steve, I think now's good?"

Steve nodded.

"Now's good for what?" I asked. I genuinely had no idea what was going on.

Natasha stood and started unbuttoning her loose fitting jacket.

"What's going-" I stopped when the jacket dropped. "I'm kind of scared to say this if you aren't... but are you pregnant?"

She nodded. "Beat that Beyonce!" She said with a casual smirk.

There was a mixture of screaming, shouting, clapping and laughter.

"So... oh my god! You're having a mini American spider!"

She laughed. "Actually, it's a girl."

I wiped away a fake tear. "Aww! And of course, you're naming it Stephanie after me. Right? I mean Stephen is an awesome name, and I'm an even more awesome person. You can't not name it after me."

She laughed easily. "We might consider it, as a middle name."

"Now we only have a few minutes left. Moving on from the baby, Steve, how do you respond to rumors that you're running for president?"

He smiled. "Well, I don't know, I mean I certainly hadn't ever considered it, or heard of any rumors about me doing it."

"Ok, I might have just made that up. But would you do it? Would you run for president?"

"Well, maybe. But right now, I barely get the time off to be there for Nat. Unless this war ends pretty soon, I just don't think I'd ever have time for it. Being president is a big deal, but I think I'd have to put protecting my country personally before sitting behind a desk and telling others what to do."

"But, just hypotheticaly, if you were to get into politics, what views would you have? Are you a democrat or a republican?"

"I really don't know enough about politics to say that." He said with a smile.

"Okay, well I thought you'd say that, so I prepared a few quick fire questions. First: Gays: love em or burn em at the stake?"

"Definitely not burn at the stake! People should be free to love whoever they want, no matter what."

"Great! Abortion: Legal or those whores need to pay for their mistakes?"

"Legal. I mean, if you make a mistake you shouldn't have to suffer for eighteen years."

"Awesome! Now, emigration: everybody come on in, or if you're brown you're going down?"

"I wouldn't say everyone come on in, but if you're in a situation where you need to leave your own country, we should be helping them, not locking our doors."

"Taxes on the rich: do it or theymostly never worked hard for extreme wealth and should be allowed spend it however frivolously they want?"

"Do it. If someone can spare the money, then why not spend it in schools and do something good with it?"

"Wonderful. What about Obamacare? Where do you stand on healthcare?"

"I think everyone should have the right to free healthcare, regardless of anything. I think Obamacare is a really great idea, and if I were to get elected I would definitely continue and improve it."

"Incredible! You have some very skilled indoctrinaters and I personally would definitely vote for you! And that's not just because I have a huge crush on you!"

He laughed. "Thank you, I'd be honored."

"Unfortunately, that's all we have time for!"

"Okay, well, thanks for having us!" Steve said with a wide smile.

"Be sure to come back in a while with little Stephanie!" I said, laughing.

Natasha smiled.

"Good night everyone!"

The camera stopped rolling and I laughed.

"Great interview!" I said.

"Thanks." Natasha replied, smiling again.

Steve's POV

"We should probably go, if you don't mind?" I said, grabbing Natasha's small warm hand.

"Of course not." Colbert replied with a smile.

I stood and pulled Natasha away from the set. I had to stop and sign several autographs before we managed to get away.

"That went well." Natasha said, smiling sexily up at me. I pulled her in at her waist and kissed her.

We broke apart and then everything went black. I desperately reached out for Natasha and felt only air.

"Natasha?" I called out.

I heard a muffled yelp that stopped after only a second. I carefully reached out in the air for her but nothing.

Then I felt the cold metal butt of a gun against my temple. I instinctively stroke out and knocked the guy. to the floor.

"Natasha?!" I yelled. I heard nothing. Only silence.

I slowly walked forward, trying desperately to discern something from the darkness.

By the time my eyes started adjusting the lights flickered back on. Natasha was nowhere. She had vanished.

"Natasha?" I yelled, running to the door. I collided with Colbert himself.

"What's wrong? Did the lights go out for you too?"

"Yeah and Natasha's gone!"

"What? Where?"

"I don't know! The lights were out for a few minutes, when they came back on she had vanished."

I searched the whole building with Colbert's security guards, but nothing.

Natasha was gone.

please review!


	23. Chapter 23

A week after Natasha disappeared the Chinese issued a statement saying that they had merely taken what was rightfully theirs. I immediately remembered that Natasha had lied and said the baby was her targets.

So they wanted my child. I dreaded to think of what would happen to her and Natasha if they found out the truth. So I released a statement saying that I had lied for Natasha. I didn't care what people thought of me, I just needed China to believe that the baby wasn't mine.

Months passed and my fear grew. I cut everyone out, throwing myself at any and every mission so I wouldn't have to think about it.

In the rare moments that I let my mind out of it's cage, I comforted myself with the hope that Natasha and the baby wouldn't be that badly treated. They thought my daughter was one of their own.

As the due date slowly crept up, the fear I had kept tightly closed out for months started slinking back. Thought by thought it seeded itself deep inside me. What if they took one look at her and realized the truth?

Natasha's POV

I clenched my teeth as another contraction started. It was too early.

"What's wrong?" A guard asked, breaking his upright pose to look at me with concern.

"Nothing. Just a headache." I lied.

He nodded and looked away.

I focused on the happiest things I could as another started. But all I could think about was Steve's face in that statement months ago.

So filled with pain. And determination. His lies were risky, but effective.

I pushed past the guard.

"Where are you going?"

"A walk outside." I said tightly, grabbing a warm jacket.

He nodded and followed me out.

The snow was falling lightly. Ice covered the ground. I shivered slightly. I never liked ice.

I walked purposely towards the frozen rose bushes. Blackness barely touched the cold crimson petals.

I bent down to pick one and cut my finger on a thorn. A drop of ruby blood welled up.

As the warm wet scarlet hit the cold white snow I let out a shriek of pain and my knees buckled.

Steve's POV

I put my face in my hands as the plane landed. I felt drained. Emotionally, physically, mentally.

"You okay boss?" Wikowsky asked with concern.

"Fine." I lied.

"I'm sure she'll come back soon." Wilson said.

I didn't reply.

"It's nearly Christmas!" Peters said with a grin.

The plane came to a stop and I got out.

Fury was waiting for me in control room.

"Captain. Go back to New York."

"I'm fine." I replied.

"No you're not. I'll make it an order if I have to."

I looked at him for a moment. "Fine."

I payed the cab driver and stepped out. In front of me stood Stark Tower, decked out in huge pieces of tinsel.

How it had gotten there or even been made was a mystery to me.

I nervously walked over the hard icy footpath, into the building.

It had been a while. Months. The last time I had seen any of them was... before Natasha left for her mission.

The receptionist gave me a smile as I waited for the elevator. A part of me was surprised she even recognized me. Then again, my face was plastered everywhere.

The elevator arrived and I stepped in.

The first thing I noticed was a large Christmas tree dominating the room. Everyone was huddled around it, including, to my great surprise and confusion, a white bassinete.

For one brief and cruel moment I had a delusional hope that they had somehow gotten Natasha and our baby back but it was stolen from me in a single second as I realized there was no scarlet head in the small group. Tony of all people was bending over it.

"Steve!" Pepper said with shock. She was walking from the kitchen with a plate of gingerbread. Everyone looked over. I awkwardly stood there, still looking curiously at the bassinete.

"Come in! Sit down!" Pepper said, regaining her ability to speak.

I nervously stepped away from the elevator and took off my heavy black coat. A metal hand took it away.

"So whose is that?" I asked, gesturing towards the sleeping baby.

"Ours." Tony said with a smirk, pulling Pepper towards him and kissing her.

"You missed a lot." Bruce said.

"I can see that."

"I engaged in the ancient ceremony of marriage with Jane!" Thor said with a grin.

"So what's it called?" I asked, looking again at the small pink bundle Pepper had picked up.

"She. Mariah."

"Mariah?"

"Blame Tony. I was drugged."

"You were drugged? Why?" I asked with concern.

Pepper frowned. "I had an epidural."

"A epi- What?"

"It's a special type of drug they give you when you're about to give birth. So it doesn't hurt."

"It hurts? And how do they know when you're about to give birth?"

Pepper looked at me in shock, along with everyone else. "Where do you think babies come from?"

"Um... We- A- Um- Women- Women's stomachs?" I stuttered. I could tell my face was turning red.

"Oh my god. You literally know nothing. Poor Natasha."

"Seriously Capsicle? Even I know more than that." Tony said.

"Okay, what do you know about what makes women different from men?" Pepper said patronizingly.

"Um... the... the chests... and um, down there... looks... different. Very different. And women can have babies somehow. And women tend to be shorter... and more confusing. Um.. Women's behinds tend to um- be- nicer. Women are prettier..."

"What do you know about how women make babies?"

"Um... they need a man- except for the Virgin Mary... it lasts around nine months... their stomachs swell up..."

"Am I the only one here who thinks we desperately need to give Steve a sex ed class?" Pepper said.

"Yeah. We really do." Tony said in agreement. He looked slightly stunned.

They all spent the next few hours telling me absolutely everything. I was grossed out by some of it. Especially that menustration thing. It seemed nasty. And giving birth. Pepper had a tape of some random woman. I felt really guilty for doing that to Natasha. The woman in the video seemed to scream. A lot.

I wasn't the only one though. Thor seemed to be listening pretty attentively the whole way through.

"So that's where babies come from?" I said with mild disgust, confusion and nausea.

"Yes. Cookie?" Pepper laughed, offering me the gingerbread.

I took it, trying to block the images of the tape that were swirling around in my mind.

"Don't look so worried cap. I'm sure Nat will scream just as loud, if not louder." Tony said with a grin.

"That's not helping. And how do I know you didn't just make all that up?"

"Why would I do that?"

"To freak me out!"

"Then explain where babies really come from genius."

I stopped talking for a while. "So how old is she?"

"Six weeks. Do you want to hold her?"

"I- um- sure." I said hesitantly.

Pepper smiled and gently put her in my arms.

"She's light as a feather." And she literally did feel like a feather in my arms.

"Thor says the same thing. It's probably just the super strength."

"So where have you been for the past... nine, ten months? Tell us everything."

"Mostly missions. After Natasha left for her mission, I was busy. I had my own missions. I saw her once. It was only a glimpse. Then she came back. I tried talking to her on the helicarrier, but she was... reluctant. Unwilling. Unfortunately I had to leave only a few hours later. It was weeks before I could see her again. Looking back, I think Fury may have done that deliberately. Kept me from her, for Natasha's sake. He knew. But eventually I managed to go see her. And I found out she was pregnant. It was another few weeks before the interview with Colbert. I went with her to a doctor's appointment, and heard it's heartbeat and saw it was a girl. Then of course Natasha disappeared. I went on a lot of missions, hoping to see her. I never did. That pretty much brings it up to now."

"So why is it we learnt you and Natasha were having a child on tv?"

"I don't know... As you saw, I didn't get much time off. And when I did get some time I wanted to spend it with Tash. I guess you guys never really crossed my mind."

"Captain! How could you forget me? ME, of all people? You disgust me!" Tony said dramatically before storming out.

"So tell me again how you plan on raising a baby with a child?" I asked Pepper.

"It'll be fine. I'm sure Thor will help."

I looked over at the god, who was playing with a set of brightly coloured children's blocks that most likely belonged to Mariah. As we looked he curiously poked his own eyeball with it.

"Try and make the effort to be around more. Please."

"I definitely will." I replied, looking down at Mariah. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be asleep.

"So when was Natasha's due date?" Bruce asked curiously.

"November 19th."

"She's probably had it by now."

"Yeah."

"Have you any idea where she is?"

"Not really. We think she's being kept inside China's own borders, but it's hard to say. China has control over so much, we can only guess at where she is."

"Didn't Natasha say something about a traitor? When she got back from her mission? Any news on that?" Pepper said.

"No, I don't think it's even been investigated. Although I do have my own suspicions. I've been on a few missions of my own that have gone disasterously."

"Isn't that strange? That nobody's ever done anything?"

"I don't know. I guess so."

I gently handed back Mariah to Pepper. "So Christmas Eve. Last year, I was still being held captive. This year they have my wife and child." I chuckled slightly. "You have no idea what I'd give to have the situation reversed."

"I'm sorry Steve." Pepper said softly.

"Wait a minute, wife? Since when are you two married?" Bruce asked.

I froze. "I, eh, must have misspoke."

"No you didn't. Please tell me you didn't hold her at gunpoint."

"Hey! I know plenty of dames who would happily marry me. without a gun!"

"Like?" Bruce said, eyebrows raised.

"His entire army of crazed fangirls?" Tony said before I had a chance to answer, walking back in.

"Exactly!" I said with a triumphant smirk.

"Fair point. But Natasha has serious commitment issues. She wouldn't get married without a fight."

"Wait, what? What did I miss?"

"Steve referred to Natasha as his wife." Pepper informed him.

"I misspoke! Can't we just leave it at that?"

"No because you clearly didn't. When did it happen?"

"There was that time in Vegas." Tony said.

"No, no, no! Wasn't in Vegas!" I protested loudly.

"Natasha made sure they got that annulled."

I sighed and decided to just come clean. "Fine! I admit! I never signed the annulment paper!"

"Wait, what? We were just kidding around!"

I gulped. "So was I! Just a huge joke. No need to mention it to Natasha."

"Oh my god! You and Natasha have been married this whole time! How did you do it?"

"What did I just say? It was just a joke!"

"Oh shut up Capsicle. I bet he bribed the dude who did it."

"I never signed it." I said, resigning to the inevitable mockery.

"That's actually pretty smart. Fool Natasha into thinking that you really were going to." Tony said.

"It kind of is. In a total douchebagish way." Pepper said.

"No, it's sweet!" Bruce protested.

"So when did the fuckery begin? And how?" Tony asked.

"The second night in Vegas. Or first, depending on what you're talking about. Me and Nat stayed up talking late..." I couldn't help but think back to those moments.

_"Can I ask you something?" Natasha said, swirling around the red wine in her glass. _

_"Of course." I replied easily, letting my hand slip further towards her. _

_We were both sitting on the couch, looking straight into each others eyes. Three empty bottles of wine sat on the table beside us. The lights were dimmed. _

_"How did you move on from Peggy so quickly? I've seen guys spend years mourning dead girlfriends." _

_"Well, she was never really my girlfriend. There was only ever one kiss, and a missed date. It wasn't really much more than a crush, admittedly a big one. And it wasn't quick. I mean, it was months between when I got unfrozen and when I first met you. And it wasn't an immediate thing with you, it was slow. Gradual. Even when I was kind of halfway there, there was a part of me that kind of hated you, back when you were doing all that stuff with the nude pictures and fake sex and breaking my arm. It was the moment on the quinjet. When I finally realized what I was feeling. It was after that mission in China, when you got shot. And you just woke up, and practically the first thing you said was Clint." _

_"Sorry about the nude pics and stuff." _

_"You've already apologized. It's fine. Now can I ask you a question?" _

_"Maybe." _

_"Why are you acting like you hate me?" _

_"I'm going to regret this." She waited a moment before answering, hesitantly swallowing a mouthful of wine. "I'm scared. You have no idea how much all of that hurt. After everything that's happened I just... What if something happens to you? I wouldn't be able to... live. Or if... If I got pregnant again. If I lost it. I'm scared." _

_"Did you want a baby?" _

_"I don't know... I guess when I first found out I did. It was a chance to have a proper family, with you. And... I was never supposed to be able to have children. The Red Room serum.. it basically froze me. But then, when you just disappeared. I felt... broken. Alone. For a while the- it-" She seemed to struggle even saying baby. "It was the last thing on my mind. Partly deliberately. It reminded me of you. And I wanted to just forget you, erase you. I resented it for the fact it would stop me from ever doing that. And then it was gone. I thought I was going to die. It hurt so bad... and there was so much blood. You know what I told Tony? When he found me? Save the baby. I had spent so long ignoring it and hoping it would go away, and when it finally had I wasn't ready to let it go..." Her speech faltered as tears fell. I reached forward and pulled her towards me as she started sobbing. _

_"I'm sorry..." I whispered. _

_"Don't. Just don't. I am sick of all the sympathy! You know how you know you've hit a new low? When Tony Stark is giving you sympathy! Seriously Steve! Tony Stark, pitying you!" She seemed angry. _

_"He was just trying to help Nat. We all are. It's not like any of us know what to do in this situation. I mean, what do you want us to do?" _

_"I don't know... I'm just sick of all the pity! When will people stop and just treat me normally?" _

_"When you stop drinking in bars and running away and trying to get away from everything. When you stop running and face your problems." _

_She looked up into my eyes. And then suddenly we were kissing. I didn't know who started it, I just knew we both wanted, needed more. _

_I lifted her up and walked into my room. _

_"Steve." She whispered as I unhooked her bra and started kissing her neck. _

_"Mmhmm?" _

_"Nobody can know. At all." _

_"Of course." I eagerly replied, throwing her onto the bed._

I jerked myself back to reality. Even thinking about her hurt.

"Captain?" Bruce asked with concern.

"I'm fine." I lied, standing. "Is my room still my room?"

"Of course." Pepper said.

I swiftly walked in. It was the exact same. When I fell face first onto the bed I could still faintly smell Natasha's perfume. Sweet and heavenly.

I closed my eyes and let nothingness wash over me.

Christmas day was quiet. It was nice to be able to relax for once. Not be worried about the enemy shooting at you, or a wounded comrade. And it turned out Jarvis actually made a pretty good goose. It still felt like something was missing. No prizes for guessing what.

and finally an explanation for Natasha's extreme bitchiness, several chapters late. please review!


	24. Chapter 24

The next year was slow and painful. No amount of missions or reconnaissance or anything seemed to find Natasha. I always made an effort to go see Tony and Mariah and the others, trying not to fall out of contact quite so much.

Natasha's POV

I clutched my daughter tightly. Outside I heard heavy boots stamping towards us.

I had no idea what was going on. They weren't normally that violent.I backed against the wall, confused.

Then the door was thrown open. Soldiers carrying heavy guns encircled me and my child.

"What do you want?" I asked in fear.

"Boss wants you gone." One soldier said with a leering grin.

Suddenly my daughter was ripped away from me and strong hands grabbed my arms and legs. A foul smelling rough bag was shoved over my head.

"Take your hands off my baby!" I screamed, struggling as my entire body was bound in metal chains.

"You are a pretty one. Maybe we'll have some fun before I throw you into the ocean!" I heard someone say, but I couldn't tell who. Laughs echoed around the room. I screamed desperately and someone punched me. I was thrown to the ground and dragged along it. Eventually they stopped. I held my breath until the last heavy footsteps left. Or so I thought. Rough hands grabbed the bag off my face.

"Please. Give me back my daughter." I whispered, knowing it wouldn't work.

"Nope. Boss says he wants you gone. Dropped into the ocean. Course he never said nothing bout me havin some fun."

He bended down to untie the chains around my legs. Before I could move he grabbed them and held them down.

"Please..."

He smiled cruelly and pulled down my trousers. I closed my eyes as he unbuckled his heavy leather belt.

"We haven't had a girl here in a long time, specially not as pretty as you." A dirty finger roughly stroked my cheek. "The boss has stopped me til now, but..." He thrust in and I screamed. "He didn't say nothing about now."

I screamed again and tried getting away but his reptilian hands held me down.

I whimpered as he continued. His hands forced their way across every area of my body. I screamed and cried out for him to stop but it had no effect.

"Please! Stop!"

"Don't like that? How about this?" He thrust in harder. I screamed in pain.

"Please... just give me my baby back..." I whimpered. It made no difference. He continued with a leering smile.

Eventually another soldier knocked on the door to tell him the plane was ready. He roughly pushed my trousers back up and bound me.

More soldiers came in and dragged me out. I was blindfolded and thrown onto a hard metal floor.

After two hours the door was opened. Cold wind blew around me.

"Have fun with the fishies." A warm breath whispered it in my ear before I was thrown out. I forced myself to focus as icy air whipped around me. I had done this before. I had gotten out of chains.

Then even icier water splashed against my skin. I snaked to the surface and took a breath. The currents brought me down again. I accidentally swallowed a mouthful of water. I struggled desperately and managed to get a single hand free. I had another moment on the surface to get oxygen before I was dragged back down. I wrenched another hand out with a flash of pain. It felt broken. I used my one good hand to loosen the chains. But they were too tight. I felt myself being dragged down further. My oxygen was rapidly running out, my mind growing fuzzier by the second. A sudden rush of adrenaline and I pushed myself back to the surface. Using the same adrenaline I ripped away the chains and threw them down to the ocean.

But even without chains it was hard. Too hard. I was surely miles away from anywhere. And I felt weak.

I considered giving up. Letting the ocean drag me down and swallow me whole. It was surely easier to just give up.

But some part of my brain wouldn't let me. Some part of me forced myself to fight, to stay alive.

"Captain." Fury said as I stepped off the plane.

"What?" I asked. I had just gotten back from a mission and was exhausted.

"We need you for one last thing."

My squad stopped behind me. They had been looking forward to spending Christmas Eve with their families.

"Can they go?" I asked, gesturing toward them.

"Some." Fury said with a steely eye.

The men groaned.

"I'll go." Wilson volunteered. His parents had died only a few months ago, and it was easy to see why he might want to stay busy.

"Me too." Wikowsky was Jewish, so no problems there.

"That enough?" I asked Fury.

"It should be. The rest can go." Fury nodded at them.

"Merry Christmas." I called out to the already retreating figures. They turned and said some form of reply.

"So what's the mission?" I asked Fury.

"Follow me."

The four of us walked in silence to a briefing room where Hill was waiting.

"Five hours ago a Chinese aircraft approached the US border over the Pacific Ocean. We were preparing to attack when they turned."

"And?"

Hill looked at Fury. "Our sensors are picking up a weak life sign directly below where the aircraft turned."

"And this is a body retrieval?"

"Essentially. We want you to find out what's still alive in the Pacific Ocean after five hours and why the Chinese wanted rid of it."

I nodded and stood. I walked out onto a plane and Wilson went straight into the cockpit.

It was an hour until Hill told us we were over the coordinates. The plane was dropped down gently until I could see the weak splashes. With a jolt I spotted the long wet crimson hair. Trying to force myself not to get my hopes up I opened the door and dived down. As I swam closer and a head reached the surface for a short second I realized it was Natasha. I wasted no time in gently grabbing her slender waist and swimming back to the rope Wikowsky had let down.

She barely seemed conscious when I lay her down on the bench. I carefully put a hand against her cheek.

"Natasha?"

Suddenly her whole body spasmed and she went on her side and coughed up roughly two lungfuls of water.

"Natasha?" I repeated.

"Steve." She whispered, flopping back down on the bench.

I breathed a sigh of relief, until I noticed her violent shivering. I grabbed a blanket out of the first aid kit and carefully wrapped her in it.

"Here." Wikowsky handed me his jacket. He walked into the cockpit and shut the door. I couldn't help but notice the varying shades of purple and yellow that patterned her arms and legs.

I held her icy body tightly, hoping to provide some warmth.

Eventually we landed on the helicarrier. Natasha's body temperature only seemed to be falling. I immediately picked her up and ran to the infirmary. Doctors ran over.

"What happened?"

"She was in the Pacific Ocean for six hours." I explained nervously. I was pushed away as they put her on an IV drip and wrapped her in more blankets. They gently bandaged her wrist. She barely seemed awake.

"There's not a lot we can do. She needs warmth, and food." One doctor told me.

"Can I take her home now?"

He nodded. "You might as well. You'll be able to do the same as any of us. If she exhibits any worrying symptoms come back."

"Of course." I went over and carefully picked her up.

Wilson and Wikowsky were just flying back to New York.

"Mind if I come?" I asked, climbing in.

"Course not cap. How is she?" Wikowsky said from the cockpit.

"Not good."

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Wilson said. "Do you know where the baby is?"

I shook my head. "I guess I'll find out when she wakes up."

We landed half an hour later at JFK. I texted Tony with only mild difficulty and then caught a cab to Stark Tower. The city was dark and quiet.

As was the tower when we reached it. Completely silent. A brightly burning fire cast strange shadows across the room. I looked down at Natasha and was worried to see that her eyes were closed. I gently placed her on an armchair and went into the kitchen.

I found chocolate and quickly made some hot chocolate. I added a drop of whisky, something I remembered from childhood that my mother would occasionally give herself.

I poured it into a large mug and walked back over to Natasha. I could faintly her her soft breathing.

"Natasha?" I said quietly. There was no response. Her only movement was the faint shivering.

I gently lifted her chin and held the drink under her nose. There was slight sniffing motions. I carefully poured a small sip into her mouth. She swallowed and then her eyes fluttered open.

"Steve." She whispered quietly, voice rough and scratchy.

"Natasha." I said with relief. "Here. Drink this." She unthinkingly took the mug with her injured hand and let out a yelp of pain. I gently took her slender wrist and started softly massaging it while she took the mug with her other hand and drank.

Even once it was finished she was still shivering alarmingly. I realized then that she was still wearing cold wet clothes underneath the blankets.

"Natasha, you need to get those clothes off." I said softly.

She vaguely nodded and tried standing but only collapsed back onto the chair.

I carefully scooped her up and carried her into my room. I pulled out a hoodie for her and carefully peeled away the wet top. Underneath was nothing. I forced her to stand as I gently pulled down her trousers. Again, underneath was nothing.

She stood there for a moment, shivering slightly, looking into my eyes. I had my hand on the small of her back.

"Come on." I gently put the hoodie over her head. It fell to just above her knee.

"You're wet too." She said quietly, putting a hand on my chest. I looked down and realized I was soaked. I hadn't even noticed, such was my concern for her.

I guided her over to the bed and quickly changed into pj bottoms. I didn't care that much, my main concern was Nat. I grabbed a few blankets and carried her back to the warmth of the fire.

We curled up there on the floor, her head resting against my chest, my arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

At some point during the night we both fell asleep.

We were woken up the next morning by excited yelps. Mainly from Thor.

"Lady Natasha!" He shouted.

I tried covering Natasha's ears but she was already waking up.

"What?" She mumbled.

"You are back!"

"And you won't be here for much longer if you don't be quiet Thor." I threatened.

"Oh shut up Steve." Natasha said, eyes still closed. She yawned and stretched before opening her eyes.

"It's Christmas morning." I said with a slight smile that wasn't met.

"Oh." Was her only response.

She stood gracefully and was immediately attacked by Thor. Or rather, he hugged her.

"Nice to see you too Thor." She choked out.

He released her and she walked over to the kitchen and started making coffee.

She quickly swallowed a mug and walked over to the bar.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she started pouring a whiskey.

"Having a drink. What do you think?"

"But-"

"But what? Haven't I earned one?"

"Do you not wish to celebrate Christmas with us?" Thor said with a grin.

"Not really, no. I don't see a lot to celebrate."

"But it is Christmas!" He repeated, not understanding.

She swallowed a glass. "I don't care."

"How can you not care that it is Christmas?"

I watched as she finished another glass. "Natasha. Please just remember what I said to you that night."

She shook her head. "No. I don't care anymore. I don't care what people think of me. Now please just let me do this."

We looked at each other for a moment.

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Then you're driving."

"Then I'm taking my motorbike." It was still the only thing I knew how to drive.

"Then you're not commenting on what I wear."

"Then you're not taking any drugs."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Fine." Natasha downed her third glass and walked off.

"How can she not care that it is Christmas?" Thor repeated, looking at me.

"She's got a lot going on buddy." I said, patting his shoulder and following Nat to the bedrooms.

Half an hour later I was sitting in the living room, waiting for Tash.

Around me sat teammates. Pepper was holding Mariah, looking seriously concerned.

"She can't do that!"

"She can and is." I responded grimly.

"But that isn't healthy, emotionally or physically."

"Neither is being kidnapped while pregnant, weakened and abused."

"Abused?"

"She had bruises. All over her-" I heard her light footsteps and stopped talking.

"It's all right. Feel free to talk about the nutjob." Natasha said, standing in front of all of us in what was actually one of the most modest things I had ever seen her wearing. A loose wool jumper and jeans.

"Natasha, we were hoping you'd stay for dinner. Meet Mariah." Pepper said, holding up the infant.

Nat looked at the baby for a minute. What others might mistake as disgust I knew to be pain. "I'm good." The words were dripping with sarcasm.

I sighed and stood. There was no stopping her.

She was already walking into the elevator. I followed and noticed the slight dampness in her eyes.

At the far end of Tony's immense garage stood my motorbike. I tried handing her the only helmet but she glared at me.

"I'm not putting that on. Helmet head."

"Just put it on Tash."

"No! And you can't make me."

I carefully put the helmet on her. She glared at me but didn't say anything.

I swung a leg over my bike. "You know, you will have to put your arms around me."

She narrowed her eyes at me and sat down. She loosely put her arms around my waist. "I have ridden a motorbike before. And it probably had a lot more power than this antique."

"Oh really?" I said with a smirk. I started the engine and I felt her jump.

"Just drive." She snarled as I started to smirk again.

I drove straight out.

"So where to?" I asked.

"Somewhere quiet."

I started driving towards a bar in Brooklyn that I remembered from youth. I had seen it in passing recently and it looked open.

As the journey went on Natasha's arms tightened around me until they were a steely grip.

Eventually I pulled to a stop in front of a quiet 40's style bar. I got off the bike and offered a hand to Natasha to help her get off but was met with a harsh glare.

"Are you really going to leave that there without a lock?" She asked as I walked towards the door.

"Yeah. Why?"

"This is Brooklyn."

"You know we aren't all bad."

She rolled her eyes and walked past me, into the bar.

The bar hadn't changed at all. There was still the same faint smell of tobacco and beer. For a second I thought I was back in the 40's, but it quickly passed as Natasha sauntered into a booth.

"Lemme guess, vodka?" I asked her.

She nodded. I went over to the bar and bought it and a beer for myself.

In the minute it took for me to get the drinks she seemed to start crying. Her small hands were covering her face.

I silently put down the drinks and slid into the booth beside her. I pulled her body towards me and she gratefully cried onto my shoulder.

"It's not fair." She whispered after a few minutes. "They get to keep their child, and we don't?"

"I know it isn't." I said softly.

"What have we done to deserve this? What have you done?"

"Natasha, please, I need you to try tell me everything about where you were held."

"It was cold... so cold. And white. Snow... Snow was falling. It only stopped during summer. Not all of the guards spoke Chinese. Some spoke... Korean. And Arabic. There was a small town nearby. I could see it from my window..." Her voice faltered and I pulled her tighter, realizing how painful these memories must be for her.

I still quickly texted Fury the details.

Eventually she pushed me away and went straight for the vodka. I didn't try stop her. Only went and got her another.

"How can you do that?" I asked quite a while after I had lost count of her shots.

"Do what?"

"Drink that much."

"You're not the only one with a serum. The one the Red Room gave me doesn't stop me from getting drunk, just prevents any serious damage."

"Convenient for you."

"I guess."

She continued drinking. I sat there uneasily, trying to monitor her alcohol intake. Yet she consistently drank until around 9 when I dragged her out. She stumbled slightly and I quickly caught her. I started fumbling for my keys and pulled them out. I put Natasha in front of me and carefully secured the helmet on her head. I got on and drove away.

They were still awake and celebrating by the time we got back. I put my finger over my lips and Natasha didn't notice them as I carried her into her room.

I pulled out one of my own t-shirts. When I started unzipping her dress Natasha's entire body froze.

"No no no no no, please no!" She whimpered.

"Natasha?" I said curiously, not moving.

"Please don't..." They were her final words before she fell asleep. I threw a blanket over her and left the room, confused.

They were all still quiet when I walked back out.

"What happened?" Pepper asked with concern.

"She got drunk, I took her home."

"You shouldn't be helping her get drunk to mourn her baby!"

I gave Pepper a sharp glare. "We aren't mourning. Our child is still alive."

"You think." Pepper quietly replied.

"That's enough! Where the hell do you get off thinking you can criticize Natasha for wanting to get away from a pretty crappy reality? And now you're saying what, that our child is dead?" I stormed out angrily. A few minutes later there was a timid knock on my door.

"Come in." I said harshly.

"Steve... I'm sorry. I went too far."

"Apology accepted. So long as you understand that until we know for certain that this child is dead we will be acting otherwise. Understood?"

"Yes captain." Pepper meekly replied, turning to leave.

I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and went down to the gym. It was of course empty. I quickly changed and went over to the the punching bag.

I only realized I had stayed there all night when Clint arrived, nursing all the signs of a hangover.

"Dude! Have you been here all night?" He asked, covering blood shot eyes as he walked over to the archery range.

"Is it morning?"

"Yeah."

"Then I've been here all night." I punched yet another bag across the room.

"Dude, you're crazy."

"I really don't care."

"Do you really believe it's still alive?"

"She. It was supposed to be a she."

"So you do think it- she is still alive?"

I stopped for a moment and sighed. "To be honest, I don't know what to think... After everything that's happened... And Nat hasn't said anything. I don't even know why they let her go, or what happened to the baby. For all I know she could have had a miscarriage, or..." I swallowed and punched the bag I had just hung up. It flew across the room and landed on the heap of other punching bags. "If there's even a chance we can get her back, we will."

Please review!


	25. Chapter 25

warning, there's small children dying in this chapter... so, you know, if that's a sensitive issue, still read.

It was several days before Natasha even left her room. When she eventually did she went straight to the gym.

She wouldn't say more than a few words to anyone, especially not about whatever happened in China. More and more I found her shrinking away from me. But it wasn't just me. It was Tony, Clint, Thor, even Bruce.

I didn't understand her behaviour. She was never timid or nervous before.

But for whatever reason she was determined. She was in the gym more than me.

Sometime in early March she came to me.

"Steve." She said quietly.

"Natasha?" I curiously replied.

"I know where she is."

"Wait, what? Are you saying you've known this whole time?" I angrily asked.

"Not exactly. I knew where we used to be held."

"And that isn't where she is now?"

"No. A few days before they dropped me... I heard the commander talking about moving her. He mentioned coordinates. I haven't said anything until now because I've been trying to remember what they were."

"And you can take us there?"

She nodded.

"Right. We need to get to the helicarrier. I was actually just about to go on a mission anyway."

We took my motorbike to JFK and then borrowed a military jet to the helicarrier. I went straight to command room.

"Fury. I want your authorization for a rescue mission."

"The child?" Fury asked, looking from me to Natasha.

"Yes."

"You know where she is?"

"Yes."

"Suit up."

I nodded and left. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She didn't respond, only walked towards her old room and emerged in a standard SHIELD uniform. I ran and changed into my own uniform and met her in the armoury. Instead of her usual selection of small handguns she immediately reached for the biggest and most powerful sub machine gun.

"Do you even know how to use that?" I asked.

She smirked and aimed the gun at me. "Wanna practice?"

"I'm good." I said quickly, holding my shield a little tighter.

She laughed and started selecting knives. I picked up an energy blaster and walked out to a quinjet.

She strapped herself into the pilot's seat and just as I was about to step on a shout rang out across the deck.

"Wait!"

I turned to see my entire squad running towards me.

"What are you doing?" I asked as they bounded into the quinjet.

"Isn't it obvious? Coming with you. Budge over." Wilson said with a grin.

"You don't have to. This isn't a military mission, and it'll be dangerous."

"We can take 'em!"

"This isn't a joke."

"Good thing we're serious then."

"I won't let you risk your lives. This is personal."

"Hey Widow, can we come?" Wilson called into Natasha.

"Sure. But call me widow or black widow and you die."

"Well that's settled." Wilson said to me with an arrogant grin.

I sighed. "Thank you."

"Sure thing boss."

I went into the cockpit and sat down. Natasha was just turning on the engine.

After three hours we hit some heavy snow.

" Are you sure you know where you're going?" I questioned.

"Yes." She suddenly forced the plane down. I had no idea how she could even see through the snow.

We landed with a slight shake and nothing else. I stood as Natasha switched off the engine.

"Follow me." She walked out into the snow. I gestured to my squad to follow and strode out.

She paused at a mound of snow. "Binoculars." She said, holding out a hand. I pulled out a pair and handed them to her. She looked for a moment and handed them to me. I carefully adjusted the focus and saw a large grey building. I could see dark figures patrolling outside.

"It's heavily guarded. Definitely something-" I was cut off as Natasha darted out in front of me.

"Natasha!" I hissed. She kept on running. I sighed and ran after her. My squad quickly followed. I ran faster when I heard gunshots.

By the time I caught up with her Natasha was encircled by dead bodies. The previously pure white snow was stained with crimson blood.

"So where exactly is she?" I asked Natasha.

"That I don't know. I was lucky to even hear the coordinates."

"So we're sweeping the place then?"

"I guess so."

"We're splitting up. It'll be more effective. Wikowsky, you go with Natasha. Wilson, you're with me. Peters, Shepherd and Campbell you're together."

They nodded and walked away.

"Surprised you didn't have Natasha go with you." Wilson said carefully, walking forwards.

"I can't let my personal life interfere with a mission. Strategically it doesn't make sense for the two strongest people to go together."

"Strongest? She's tiny. She can't be that dangerous."

I laughed at the words. "Yeah, I wouldn't say that in front of her. Trust me, she's deadly. She could easily have killed us all with her bare hands in the blink of an eye back there."

"And probably still look hot as hell doing it."

I laughed easily. "Yup. I think it's just a girl thing, no matter what happens their hair and makeup still looks perfect. Don't get too attached though. She's mine."

He grinned. "Wouldn't dream of it. How about that daughter of yours? She up for grabs?"

"You got some nerve. And don't even dream of it. Actually, seriously, please don't dream of it. That'd just be weird."

"I don't suppose Natasha has a sister?"

"Not so far as I know. Everything I know about her childhood came from a file, she doesn't talk about it much. She only had two brothers that died in the same fire that killed her parents."

"Sounds like a rough childhood."

"Yeah. She was taken in by a soldier and eventually ended up in the Red Room."

"How old is she?"

"I don't even know. Older than she looks, but beyond that I'm clueless. She's definitely younger than me by at least a small amount since her serum was based on mine."

"And she doesn't age at all?"

"Nope."

"So that ass is literally going to be here for eternity?"

I laughed. "I guess so."

"I envy future generations. What about you? Ever going to look your age?"

"It's hard to tell. I haven't really been around long enough since I was unfrozen to know. Scientists have offered to do tests, but I don't really mind."

"But you can be killed by like bullets and stuff? And Natasha?"

"In theory. I should be able to. We both should. Never been put to practice, and hopefully never will."

We reached a stairs down and I carefully held a gun at the ready.

We encountered a guard and swiftly dealt with him.

We sweeped the place before descending down another flight of stairs.

Again, there was nothing. Just empty prison cells. We went down another level and I saw Natasha. She was holding a small, blond infant and smiling.

"Steve. Meet your daughter."

My arms dropped to my side as I walked over. The tiny blond creature turned her head and smiled at me.

Just as I reached them, with lightning speed I pushed Natasha against the wall and fired at the approaching soldiers.

"This place isn't secure. We need to get out of here." I cast an uneasy eye over the room and noticed all the other children, locked up in cells. I knelt beside one. "Nat... isn't this the Russian presidents daughter?"

Natasha knelt beside me and spoke a few words in Russian. The child quickly replied.

"She says she is, and that she's been here for five weeks."

I looked at the other children carefully and realized I recognized most as daughters, sons, nieces, nephews of presidents and important generals of America and our allies.

"We can't leave these children here." I said, breaking open the locks. Natasha nodded and helped while Wilson and Wikowsky stood guard.

"Could there be more here?" I asked, picking up a small boy of eight or nine that seemed too weak to walk.

"We're going to have to stay low as it is."

I nodded, understanding immediately. The quinjets had a maximum capacity, and we'd be cutting it pretty close with this amount. "We can send more teams once we get back."

I picked up another tiny girl of two or three.

"Come on. We need to get out of here."

Fury was not happy when we showed up with around 20 kids, especially when some of them started running around and playing on the helicarrier.

"This is a military aircraft. Not some fucking playground!"

"Language director! There are children around!" Natasha said with fake concern.

He glared at her for a minute, then grunted and stormed back inside. Then one of the children decided hugging his leg would be an appropriate course of action. The others soon joined in. Experienced as he may be, Fury had no idea what to do with the excess of children clinging to his legs.

Everyone there laughed their asses of at his attempts to pick them off one by one.

Natasha and me returned to New York with our child after she was examined by a doctor. I got to hold my daughter for the first time.

* * *

The next day we learned that by the time another team had gotten there the entire building had been blown up. A quick sweep of the rubble had revealed the charred remains of small children.

* * *

I laughed as my small daughter knocked down the small tower of blocks she had spent half an hour diligently building.

"She certainly has a taste for destruction."

Natasha laughed lightly, taking a sip of coffee.

"And she certainly needs a name. We can't keep calling her she, it's ridiculous."

"How about Liberty?" I suggested lightly.

She was silent for a moment. "I like it."

in case you hadn't realized by know, I love messing with people. and don't criticize me for the name! it's impossible naming people! and besides, it can be shortened to Lib or Libby. Libby's kinda cute. please review!


	26. Chapter 26

Three years later

Natasha's POV

"Stay safe." I jokingly called to Steve as he left for a mission.

"Always do." He replied easily as the elevator doors closed on him.

I poured my coffee into a to go mug and went down to the gym. Clint was practicing at the archery range.

"So how's Jen? Surely a delight." I grinned. Jennifer was in her ninth month of pregnancy.

"Well, let's just say I'm really glad there was an ocean separating us for most of your pregnancy."

"I was pretty bad. I would tell you to ask the guards, but they're all dead."

"Purely coincidental I'm sure. I've lost count of the amount of times she's threatened to kill me."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to get pregnant again so you can get your daily dosage of abuse."

"Don't even joke about that."

I laughed. "Maybe I can convince Pepper and Jane too, so you and Steve and Tony and Thor can all share in your misery."

"You'll give me nightmares. But seriously, would you have another kid?"

"I don't know. The press exposure is not fun. Especially for Lib. She gets dubbed a hot mess five times a day, and she's not even five."

"That's what you get for having a kid with Captain America."

"Well at least he gets recognized. You only get into clubs if you bribe them."

"That happened one time! And he totally would have recognized me if I hadn't been wearing sunglasses."

"Sure he would have. Do you know how Bruce's thing with Liv Tyler is going?"

"Getting pretty serious. She's moving in."

"Why wasn't I told?"

"I think you scare her, a lot."

"Hey! I'm not scary!"

"Talk to her about it then. And try not threatening her life."

I stayed there for the entire day. When I eventually changed and went back up to the top floor, Fury was waiting.

"Fury? What are you doing here?" My mind leapt to Steve. But that was ridiculous.

Fury turned to me. His face was grave and serious. "Natasha-"

"What? What happened?" I walked over as dread filled my body. But it couldn't be Steve. It couldn't. My mind was racing over the possibilities.

"It's Steve. The mission was a trap. The moment he and his team touched down heavy explosives went off. We lost contact with them, but we're still scouting the area."

"No... this can't be happening..." I muttered, shaking my head. "Please just tell me, is there any hope?" As I said the words tears flowed down my face.

"I... Not really. That much explosives... It could have turned all of New York into ash."

Fury's phone started beeping as I covered my face with my hands. This couldn't be happening.

Fury returned a few minutes later.

"They just finished scouting. They found the shield... And one body underneath."

"What?" I looked up.

He shook his head. "They don't think it's him. Too small."

"Who?"

"It's too early to say. They're putting him in a statius pod and bringing him back, but it's probably one of his squad. Natasha... I'm sorry. We'll continue searching..."

I stood and ran to my room. This was too much. He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't.

A few hours later Tony nervously knocked on my door. "Natasha?"

I didn't reply. I was curled up under my duvet.

"Fury told me what happened."

I stayed quiet.

"Come on. I'll go get Thor if you don't say something. He really wants to give you a big, bone crushing-"

I poked my head out. "What do you want?"

He looked at me uneasily. "I just want to see how you're doing."

"Well, my husband's dead, so just dandy."

He stayed silent for a moment. "You picked up on that huh?"

"Picked up on what?" I snarled.

"That you two are still married."

"Please. Did he really think I wouldn't notice the lack of a signature?"

"I guess so."

My eyes pricked with tears. "We'll never be able to ask him..." I whispered softly.

Tony shifted uncomfortably. "I brought food." He held out a plate of something.

"I'm not hungry." I pulled the duvet back over my head.

"I brought vodka." He offered me a bottle of clear liquid and I grabbed it.

"Nice to see your drinking sensibly and eating beforehand." Tony muttered. I gave him the finger, not even bothering to look.

"This can't be happening." I whispered quietly after a while.

"What?"

"This can't... be happening... it doesn't make sense... legendary world war 2 hero, Captain America, taken out by a couple of bombs? It doesn't make sense... He can't just be gone... Not after everything."

"It was more than just a couple. From what Fury said, it was ten times every explosive on the helicarrier."

"Then how did a member of his squad survive and not him?"

"He was under the shield. And both his legs and one arm were burned off."

"Why didn't Steve have his shield with him?"

"I guess he sacrificed himself."

"After everything... and now he's just dead. Dead."

"It's hard for all of us."

"When will I be able to see him? The survivor?"

"Natasha... I'm not sure that's the best idea."

"Please."

"I'm pretty sure he's already been sent to some place in Seattle."

"Seattle?"

"Best burn treatment center in the country." Tony pulled out his phone and walked out of the room for a few minutes.

"We can go."

I stood quickly. I was still wearing the t-shirt and short shorts I had put on so long ago to workout in. I quickly showered and put on jeans and a long black trench coat.

Tony was waiting just outside my room. I walked out to the living room where everyone was gathered, watching the news. Fury was standing at a podium. It said in the corner that it was live. I watched for a few minutes.

"I regret to inform you that, earlier today, Captain Steve Rogers was on a mission. He and his squad were caught in an explosion. Captain America is dead." Fury said the last words with resounding finality, and yet there was a slight shake in his voice. "Details to follow." He walked away from the podium.

I wiped away the tear that had been threatening to slide down my cheek and looked around. Pepper, Jane, Jennifer and Liv were all openly weeping. Bruce and Clint were both covering their face with their hands. Thor was looking away but his fists were clenched and his shoulders shook slightly.

I walked out.

Death. You could almost feel it, seeping out of the white walls, threatening to swallow you whole. My hard heels clicked harshly against the cold tiles. The entire place smelled of chemicals and death.

The nurse that was leading us paused outside a door. She turned to speak to me and Tony.

"I should warn you, while he is conscious he isn't making much sense. It could just be PTSD or shock, but some of his doctors suspect he may have sustained brain damage."

"That's fine." I pushed the door open into the room.

"Hello?" A rough voice said. I strode further into the room and saw a white bandaged body. Bandages covered his entire face and every part of his body. It was hard even telling it was a body, with the three short stumps where limbs used to be.

"It's Natasha." I said softly, walking forward.

"Natasha?" He responded in surprise.

"Yes."

"Why are you here?"

"I just... I don't know."

"You want to know that it did really happen. That Captain America was killed. That you're a widow."

"I- yes. Please just tell me what you remember."

"I'm not sure you should hear it..."

"Please. I'm fine."

"I'm sorry Natasha..." The soldier said. I noticed a slight twitching in his one remaining hand and gently took it. "We were all joking around in the quinjet... It was just supposed to be another mission. Cap jumped first. I was last. I think he threw the shield at me... He knew it was too late for him... I don't know... I remember fire... and pain... I don't know."

"Thank you." I couldn't contain the slight shake in my voice, or the tears slipping down my cheek.

I stood and walked out. Tony followed.

"I guess he's really gone. Dead." I said softly, still struggling to accept that I would never see him again. I covered my face with my hands as a wave of tears poured down.

The funeral was only a few days later. The coffin was empty because they still hadn't found a body. They probably never would.

The entire nation mourned for a man they had never met. I saw on tv, people crying in the streets.

Fury made sure that nobody would be able to get into the funeral. The only press allowed was Stephen Colbert, and that was just because I knew he was friends with Steve.

He was buried in Arlington Cemetery. His marble headstone engraved with "In memory of a patriot who saved the world", along with his name and date of death and birth.

I clearly remembered years later that cold feeling of being completely and utterly alone.

:( ;( please review! there's still gonna be an epilogue.


	27. Chapter 27

I crouched down. The nuclear facility was just up ahead.

I froze when I heard the slight rustling of leaves. I knew this part of the forest wasn't inhabited by any animals due to slight radiation from the toxic waste.

I listened carefully. Somewhere far away a crow took to the skys.

Someone was following me. I hid myself in bushes and listened again. I silently pulled out a knife.

I timed it perfectly. But whoever it was was strong. The struggle ended with me flat on the ground, and my attacker had his hand over my mouth and was holding me down.

My eyes widened when I saw his face. It couldn't be. That was impossible.

"Please stay quiet Natasha. It's me." Steve said. He slowly took away his hand and stood. I scrambled to my feet in fear. It couldn't be. Steve was dead. He couldn't be here. I had watched his body be lowered into the earth. But even as the words crossed my mind I remembered a detail I had long since buried under a mound of pain. They had never found his body. His coffin had been empty. "No... You can't be here... You're dead." I whispered.

"I'm sorry."

I slapped him.

"Ok, ow!" Steve said, rubbing the bright red spot.

"How the hell are you alive?" I screamed through tears.

"That's a long story."

"I've got plenty of time." I shouted at him.

"Ok, just calm down! Look, I'll tell you everything!"

"Start from the beginning. The explosion."

"I jumped out of the plane but I never landed. A CIA operative grabbed me."

"And you threw the shield at Wilson."

"Yes. I had no idea what was going on. I was brought to a prison. They wanted me to work for them. To pretend I had died."

"And I suppose they made an offer you couldn't resist?"

"They threatened you and Lib Natasha! They had nukes aimed at Stark Tower! They still do! I did this to protect you!"

"Protect me? Do you have any idea how much it hurt, thinking you had died?" I screamed at him.

* * *

Steve's POV

I froze when I heard a twig crack.

"Natasha!" I hissed, but she continued screaming at me. I grabbed her and covered her mouth, slowly walking away. I felt her body relax in my arms after I heard leaves rustling.

Then we were surrounded by Chinese soldiers.

I let Natasha go and pulled out a gun. She did the same.

I gave a slight nod and we both attacked. With a small amount of cooperation we easily took them down.

"We need to get out of here." I said.

She nodded, slapped me and walked ahead.

I followed her away through the thick forest.

She never said a word. I waited for her to say something but she didn't.

After a few hours she turned to me.

"So what are you going to do now? I know the CIA. They don't like loose ends. Are you going to kill me?"

"I- No- Natasha..."

"Or..." She walked over and pulled a memory wiper out of my belt. "Make me forget?"

I grabbed the small device out of her hands. "Please, Natasha, I still love you-"

"I should probably tell you that neither of those things are going to happen." She pressed a cold gun against my temple.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"We're ending this war." She put the gun away.

"What? How?"

"Beijing is five miles east of here. The President of China is currently there."

She reached up and grabbed my earpiece and pulled out her own. She dropped both of them and stamped on the small devices.

"So what now?" I asked.

She looked up at the rapidly darkening sky. "We need to set up camp. Before night falls."

I nodded. "You have rations?"

She shook her head. "It was only supposed to be a short mission. Do you?"

"Not a lot."

"We can't have a fire." She stated.

"I know. We should stick to the trees. Safer."

She gracefully climbed up. I threw my eyes around, scanning for threats before joining her.

* * *

After three days we reached a small town. During that time Natasha barely said a word to me. I tried talking to her but she ignored me and walked away.

Natasha easily stole a car and drove the two of us to the city.

Once in the city however it was an entirely different task of weaving through the labyrinth of streets. Thankfully Natasha was relatively familiar with them. And she knew where their president lived.

"You ready?" I asked, loading a submachine gun.

"Always am." She replied, pulling out another gun.

I gave her a boost over the high wall and easily hoisted myself over it. I landed neatly beside her. Alarms went off everywhere. Armed guards ran to us. We worked as a team in killing them.

We forced our way through tothe president's office where he sat alone. He looked up in fear when we entered.

"What's going on?" He asked in Chinese, a slight tremor in his voice.

"You're surrendering. Steve, keep watch." Natasha walked over to the large desk and pulled out a pen and paper.

She quickly wrote out something and then held the pen out to him.

"You expect me to sign that?"

She smiled and pressed a gun to his forehead. "Remember your favourite general that died several years ago? Well I'm the bitch that did it. I would recommend you sign."

"And you'll let me live?"

"Of course." Natasha smiled sweetly.

He took the pen and signed. He clearly didn't bother reading it first. The second he was done Natasha shot his brains out. I picked it up and quickly read it. "Suicide note. Nice touch."

"It's all in the details. We need to get out of here." Natasha reloaded her gun just as soldiers burst through the door.

I gave a slight nod and we both attacked. Only seconds later we were surrounded by bodies.

"Where to now?" I asked.

"We can talk on the way."

I grabbed her arm as she started walking out. "No. We need to talk before we leave this place. Natasha, I still love you. No matter how much of a crazy, insane bitch you are I love you."

"What do you want from me?" She said. I looked into her eyes and was surprised to see not anger, but sorrow, fear, pain and a slight flickering of hope.

I roughly kissed her. Her legs wound around my waist. I lifted her over to the desk and she started pulling at my green camouflaged uniform. It was when my hand slipped down to the desk into a pool of still warm blood that I realized what I was doing.

"Natasha... we can't."

"Yes we can, of course we can." She whispered in my ear.

I grabbed her hands and pulled away slightly. "We can't. I have to go back to the CIA. They won't want you to know. They won't let you." I turned and walked away. I was at the door when I heard the click of a gun being taken off safety.

"If you take one step out that door I will not hesitate to shoot you." Natasha said. I slowly turned. She was actually aiming a gun at me.

"Please, I don't want to but I have to. They won't hesitate to shoot you."

"And I won't hesitate to shoot you. You aren't leaving me. Not now."

I hovered in indecision.

* * *

"No weapons." Natasha called across the field full of freshly blooming white flowers. She threw down her guns and knives and took off her equipment belt. I did the same.

"Go ahead. Get the plane ready." I said to the agent who had extracted me out of Beijing.

He nodded and left.

"We don't have to do this." I called to Natasha.

"Yes we do." She ran straight at me and tried sending a high kick into my face. I dodged and she instead turned it into an elegant backflip.

"You've learned a few tricks." She said.

"Necessary training." I tried sending a low punch to her stomach and she grabbed my fist and twisted it back. I did a low sweeping kick and knocked her to the ground. She jumped back up and punched me. I pretended to stagger back and she tried kneeing my crotch. I grabbed her leg and again threw her to the ground.

"Go ahead. Kill me." She said. I pulled a handgun out of a hidden pocket.

Minutes later a shot rang out across the field. Blood stained the white flowers.

* * *

Natasha's POV

I stood and watched as the waves crashed over the rocks. I heard footsteps behind me but didn't turn. Steve wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Where exactly are we?"

"Somewhere on the west coast of Ireland."

"Ireland?" I questioned, curious.

"My grandmother was from here. She emigrated a few years before she got married and had my mother."

"I never knew that."

"You never asked."

I stayed quiet for a moment. "They'll come after us."

"They won't catch us."

Of course he's still alive! and he's also part Irish! Go Ireland! (I'm Irish!) there was kinda a hint there, one of the sad faces on the last part had a winky eye. So really you should have known, this is all on you buddy. Just kidding. Please review! as for the sequel, it will probably be posted within the next week, it depends, it could be longer. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited (is that even a word?), and followed. and that last fight scene and the engraving on Steve's headstone were both a reference to an awesome series of video games. Hasta la vista, baby.


End file.
